La Méthode Weasley
by Marige
Summary: Harry vit avec ses inchangeables amis Hermione et Ron, lorsqu'il revoit Ginny après une guerre terrible. Alors que Ron et Hermione sont toujours en train de se chercher, Harry voudra reconquérir le coeur de la jeune femme. Une comédie drôle et touchante.
1. Disputes de couples?

**CHAPITRE 1: Disputes de couples ?**

Dans un appartement sur le chemin de Traverse, Hermione criait depuis déjà quinze minutes quand Harry se décida enfin à aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans le salon de leur domicile.

-Nom d'un croquemitaine enchaîné où tu les as fichues ? Mince Ron, tu peux pas ranger tes affaires ? Oh non pardon, MES affaires ! T'es vraiment crevant comme type ! Mince t'as 20 ans Ron ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais ?

Harry sourit à la scène et chuchota à son meilleur ami :

-Tu lui as piqué quoi cette fois ?

-Ses lunettes de soleil…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ses lunettes de soleil ?

-Ben j'avais mal aux yeux et y'avait du soleil sur la terrasse…

-Mais enfin Ron, on est en plein mois de novembre !

-Ben disons que ça fait quelques temps qu'elles ont disparues…

-Ron t'es vraiment…

-VRAIMENT IMPOSSIBLE ! S'écria Hermione en se retournant brusquement

-Mais…

-MAIS RIEN DU TOUT !

-Mais…

-Ron, je pars au ski dans trois jours et c'est au moment où j'ai besoin de mes lunettes de soleil que tu m'annonces que ça fait trois mois que tu les as perdues ! C'est pas d'une petite amie dont t'as besoin, c'est d'une mère !

-Quelle petite amie ? S'étonna Ron

-Une de celles qui tu ramènes chaque samedi soir ! Cria Hermione

-Bon je sais que j'aurais pas dû offrir tes boucles d'oreilles à Mélissa mais… S'excusa Ron

-QUOI ? Lança la jeune fille

-Ah merde ça j'avais omis de le dire…

-OH RON ! Rugit l'ex Gryffondor

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à s'éclipser dans sa chambre et commença à travailler ses cours de contre attaque et maléfices magiques. Mais après un test de cinq minutes, il décréta que s'il voulait vraiment devenir auror, il lui faudrait une meilleure amie moins gueularde et un meilleur ami moins tête en l'air… Il ne lui fallut donc pas moins de deux minutes pour s'habiller chaudement et sortir travailler à la bibliothèque du chemin de Traverse, à deux pas de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Ron et Hermione.

L'air était glacial et la météo annonçait de la neige pour la fin de la semaine. Harry fit donc un détour par la boutique de vêtements de Mme Guipure pour se prendre une robe plus chaude que celle qu'il avait sur lui. Lorsqu'il entra dans la boutique, une vendeuse blonde – qui devait remplacer Mme Guipure - était occupée par une cliente, apparemment assez exigeante d'après le tas de robe qui était étalé sur la table au centre de la boutique. La cliente se trouvait dans la cabine d'essayage et Harry ne pu la voir alors que la vendeuse croulait sous les couleurs fluorescentes que formaient les robes de sorcières.

-Désirez vous autre chose Mademoiselle ?

-Sans aucun doute ! Sérieusement, vous me voyez porter cette robe fluorescente pendant les quatre mois hivernal qu'il reste ?

-Vous souhaitez essayer la orange ?

-Je m'en passerais aisément je pense !

-Mais enfin vous avez tout essayé !

-Vous rigolez ?

-On est passé du jaune au rouge fluo, je ne vois pas quel ton vous voulez !

- Euh pourquoi pas une couleur qui n'abîme pas les yeux des passants ?

-Mais c'est la mode les couleurs pastelles !

-Vous savez ce que j'en fais de la mode moi ? C'est quoi ce truc noir là ?

-Oh c'est notre ancienne collection, vraiment affreuse !

-Bien, étant donné vos merveilleux goût en matière de mode ou je ne c'est quoi encore, je vais me permettre d'essayer cet affreux bout de tissu!

Harry pu apercevoir un bras sortir du rideau rose de la cabine et prendre la fameuse robe noire qui faisant tant polémique. Un cri de satisfaction se fit entendre après quelques secondes.

-Ah ! Enfin ! Exactement ce que je voulais ! Génial !

-Contente d'avoir pu vous aider… Bougonna la vendeuse avec un sourire exagéré

Le jeune homme brun était installé sur une chaise à quelques mètres des deux femmes et attendait patiemment son tour avec une revue. Dès qu'il vit la vendeuse se tourner vers lui, il plaça le magazine sur son visage pour qu'elle ne voie pas le fou rire qu'il retenait depuis quelques minutes en voyant le tas d'horreur posé sur la table et la crise de nerf justifiée de la cliente.

-Monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre… Commença la vendeuse en s'approchant d'un Harry qui tentait de reprendre son calme en se raclant la gorge

-Oui, oui…

Ce dernier suivit la vendeuse vers les essayages où se trouvait l'autre cliente de la boutique. Celle-ci sortait quelques gallions de son porte-monnaie et Harry reconnut immédiatement la rousseur de la jeune femme.

-Ginny ? S'exclama-t-il alors que la jeune femme se retourna, surprise.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ben je viens m'acheter une robe plus chaude

-Hum… Puis-je te conseiller la verte caca d'oie ou encore la bleue boite de sardine ?

-Voyons… non, je pencherais plutôt vers la rose barbie !

-Elle t'ira certainement à merveille, sans aucun doute !

-Je vais le prendre pour un compliment !

-Indéniablement…

Les deux jeunes gens qui gardaient un air sérieux jusque là ne purent contenir un fou rire. La vendeuse semblait vexée par tant d'impolitesse et semblait regarder ses robes telles des chefs d'œuvres incompris. Voyant que ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il trouverait son bonheur, Harry se permit d'inviter Ginny boire un verre. Et c'est donc sans aucun regret que les deux amis sortirent de la boutique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux jeunes étudiants se trouvaient au chaudron baveur devant une bonne bierreaubeurre. Des rires émanaient des diverses tables et l'ambiance conviviale du café expliquait la forte fréquentation de l'endroit en ce samedi après-midi. Une ambiance sans doute expliquée par la fin récente d'une guerre trop longue et ainsi le besoin du monde sorcier de revivre sans se soucier du reste. Harry et Ginny étaient certainement de ceux qui profitaient doublement de cet armistice, leurs vies ayant été si liées au destin de ce monde magique dans lequel ils ont vécu tant d'aventures. Les nombreux mois qu'Harry avait passés à Ste Mangouste après la bataille finale qui avait vu Lord Voldemort s'écrouler sous la baguette du jeune homme à la cicatrice, qui de son front s'était aujourd'hui installée au plus profond de son cœur, l'avaient fait relativiser sur sa vie future. Ginny, quant à elle avait mis un an à se remettre des lourdes pertes qu'avaient subies la grande famille Weasley, aujourd'hui réduite à cinq membres. En effet, Les trois aînés de la jeune fille avaient laissés leurs vies dans cette guerre si morose, ainsi qu'Arthur Weasley.

Mais, en septembre dernier, Ginny avait commencé des études pour devenir journaliste à la Gazette des sorciers et espérait même devenir un jour rédactrice en chef. Elle avait réussi à faire son deuil et avait décidé de vivre comme si elle vivait plusieurs vies à la fois, celles de ses trois regrettés frères, Bill, Charlie et Percy. Ainsi elle ne restait jamais en place, parallèlement à ses études elle avait créée une association d'aide aux laissés pour compte de la Guerre, elle aidait Hermione dans sa création de la S.A.L.E. et s'occupait de sa mère chaque jour que Merlin lui avait donnés. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait rencontré Patrick Landscape, son avocat de petit ami depuis quelques mois, aux grands regrets inavoués du jeune Potter.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que les deux anciens amants discutaient sans relâche. C'est ainsi qu'Harry apprit que la jolie rousse allait partir faire un stage à la Gazette la semaine suivante.

-J'aurais aimé qu'une si jolie journaliste que toi viennes m'interviewer lors du tournoi des trois sorciers à la place de cette Rita Skeeter !

-Tu m'étonnes ! Quelle vieille bique ! Et dire que j'vais la supporter pendant toute la durée de mon stage !

-Ma pauvre ! Mais au moins si tu te fais harceler, ton petit ami sera là pour te défendre !

-C'est vrai, mais je crois que si on me harcèle, c'est plutôt lui qu'il va falloir défendre !

Un rire forcé du jeune brun se fit alors entendre alors que la jeune fille le regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs.

-Excuse-moi Ginny… Mais sincèrement ton Patrick, il est un peu vieux non ?

-Vieux ? Mais il n'a que trente ans !

-Oui mais t'en as 19 ! Et puis rien que son style vestimentaire …

-Pardon ?

-Ben il est toujours avec ses pulls rayés verts et orange, il a des lunettes qui lui arrivent en bas du nez à la Mrs Pince et il marche comme un canard ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves franchement ! S'exclama Harry alors que Ginny commençait à voir rouge

-Non mais tu t'es vu toi avant de parler ! Avec tes cheveux toujours ébouriffés, tes lunettes aussi rondes que les yeux d'Hedwige, et ton égocentrisme légendaire ! J'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs je crois que tu devrais m'oublier un peu et trouver quelqu'un d'autre à qui raconter tous tes petits malheurs ! On se reverra sûrement un de ces quatres parce que mon frère a eu le malheur de faire de toi son colocataire, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire autre chose que « passe moi le sel » ou « occupe toi de tes affaires ! »

-Mais Ginny… Commença Harry alors que la jeune fille se trouvait déjà dans le froid de novembre.


	2. Les plans de Ron

**CHAPITRE 2 : Les plans de Ron**

Harry rentra de très mauvaise humeur chez lui et passa devant ses deux meilleurs amis sans un regard. Hermione le remarqua et se tourna vers le jeune brun :

-Ca va pas Harry, t'as l'air énervé !

-…

-L'air et la manière de te faire comprendre que tu le soules !

-Oh ça va toi, vaudrait mieux que tu la ramènes pas tant que j'aurais pas de quoi protéger mes yeux !

-Tu vas pas remettre des vieilles histoires sur le tapis à chaque fois que je te dis quelque chose qui te déplaît !

-Des vieilles histoires ! Tu te fiches de moi là, Ronald Weasley !

-Ben quoi ?

-Je te rappelle qui si cette histoire te paraît si « vieille » c'est uniquement parce que tu m'as caché la vérité pendant près de trois mois !

-C'est pas ma faute si tu l'as remarqué deux mois après ! Tu vas pas me mettre tout sur le dos non plus !

-Dis moi que tu le fais exprès là ! Dis le moi je t'en prie parce que là je sens que tes joues vont devenir encore plus rouges qu'elles ne le sont déjà !

-Tu te moques du fait que je sois roux ! Encore ! Et dans deux minutes tu vas m'appeler la poêle de carottes c'est ça !

-C'est pas la poêle de carottes Ron ! C'est poil de carotte !

-Et elle est où la différence hein ?

-Oh Ron ! Tu m'agaces tu m'agaces tu m'agaces !

-Oui ben toi tu bégayes !

Hermione regarda Ron, perplexe. Elle ne sut quoi répondre à la remarque de son ami et se retourna pour aller faire la vaisselle, Ron venait de faire ce qu'on appelle un bide…

Dans sa chambre, Harry regardait les passants par la fenêtre en soupirant. Il venait à nouveau de tout faire foirer avec Ginny. Mais ce n'est qu'en sortant de sa chambre qu'Harry appris une nouvelle qui ne l'enthousiasma pas autant qu'elle l'aurait fait la veille. Hermione était cachée par une pile de cours sur les soins des victimes d'attaques magiques et Ron ne cessait de lui demander comment elle faisait pour apprendre tout cela par cœur et surtout comme elle pouvait s'y intéresser autant. Mais le regard hautain de la jeune femme et l'arrivée de son meilleur ami le stoppèrent dans ses questions.

-Ah Harry, tu tombes bien ! Lança la jeune femme exaspérée

- Ouais… Grommela le jeune homme

-Ginny a envoyé un hibou, elle vient manger ici avec son…euh… Philippe je crois… non Rodrick…

-Patrick, Ron, Patrick !

-Ginny ! Quand ça ?

-Demain… Commença Ron

-Midi ?

-Euh… je sais pas… Hermione ?

-Quoi Hermione ? C'est toi qui as reçu la lettre, j'en sais rien moi !

-Mais si tu sais ! Tu sais toujours tout !

-Et bien la preuve que non ! Regarde sur la lettre ! Lança Hermione

-Mais je l'ai plus ! Grogna Ron

-Comment ça tu l'as plus ?

-Ben je l'ai rangée… je suppose… après où… c'est la question !

-Ben retrouve là ! Et j'en profite pour te dire que ce n'est pas moi qui cuisinerai !

-Qui alors ? S'indigna Ron

-Hum… Bougonna simplement Hermione avant de se remettre dans ses livres, laissant un Ron la bouche grande ouverte et un Harry sans expression particulière sur le visage.

Le jeune roux venait de comprendre que ce serait LUI qui devrait cuisiner. Il regarda Harry d'un air interrogateur qui voulait certainement dire « Tu veux pas le faire avec moi ? Je ferais la sauce de salade ! », mais le jeune brun retourna sans un mot dans sa chambre, abandonnant un Ron qui ne voyait là qu'une solution… Maman !

Harry s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi Ginny s'inviterait-elle après ce qui s'était passé l'après-midi ? Une seule réponse lui vint à l'esprit : « elle voulait le rendre jaloux ».

Dans une autre pièce de l'appartement, un flop retentit et c'est devant une vieille maison qu'atterrit un jeune homme roux. Il frappa alors à la porte, attendant une réponse. La mère de Ron ouvrit alors la porte et sourit en voyant son fils. Elle le fit entrer et prépara un thé.

-Maman, j'ai un problème !

-Ca m'aurait étonné ! Rit la femme

-Mais c'est pas drôle ! J'en ai marre moi, Ginny s'est invitée chez nous demain et je n'ai ni les ingrédients, ni les capacités de préparer quoique ce soit !

-C'est ta sœur, Ron, un pizza suffira !

-Oui mais non ! Elle emmène son Eric là et Hermione me tuerait si j'achetais une pizza !

-Patrick, Ron, il s'appelle Patrick !

-Oh vous allez pas toutes vous y mettre ! Bougonna Ron

-Bon je suppose que tu attends de moi que je prépare à manger…

-Ben… en fait je me demandais si on ne pouvait pas plutôt venir manger ici au Terrier…

-Et j'aurais quoi en échange moi ?

-Ben…

-Une visite de mon fils et de sa future petite amie ainsi que de ce cher petit Harry au moins une fois par semaine ?

-Et Hermione ?

-Elle était comprise… Sourit Mrs Weasley

-Ben non! Tu l'as pas dit!

-Ron, tu ne changeras donc jamais ! Soupira sa mère

-T'es sûre que t'as pas des gênes communs avec Hermione maman ?

-Pour vous, je ne l'espère pas !

-Quoi ?

-Rien, allez file, soyez là demain à midi précises !

-Merci maman, t'es géniale… même si tu perds un peu la tête des fois !

-Mais oui mon chéri, ça doit être l'âge… Ironisa Mrs Weasley alors que Ron repartait dans un flop.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla vers dix heures alors qu'Hermione commençait déjà sa complainte du matin.

-Ron ! T'es pas levé ! Et le repas ! Il est déjà dix heures !

-Et alors ? Grommela un Ron à moitié endormi

-Ben Ginny arrive dans deux heures et rien n'est prêt !

-Je croyais que tu ne savais pas l'heure à laquelle elle venait ! S'exclama Ron d'un air victorieux

-Oui, bon, j'avoue que j'ai regardé le courrier, mais là n'est pas la question, comment vas-tu faire ?

-Ben je vais acheter une pizza…

-QUOI ! Une pizza ! C'est une blague ! Ron, c'est quoi ce repas !

-Ben après tout c'est elle qui s'est invitée, moi je lui ai rien demandé !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda un Harry à moitié endormi, entrant dans la chambre de son meilleur ami

-Mr a décidé de faire une pizza pour Ginny ! S'indigna Hermione

-Et ? Lança Harry en haussant les épaules

-Et on ne donne pas de pizza à des invités !

-C'est que Ginny… Finirent Harry et Ron en même temps alors qu'Hermione virait au rouge vif.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, furieuse, Harry regarda Ron d'un air blasé et le rouquin s'emporta :

-Bon Harry, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe depuis hier ?

-Rien…

-Si il s'est passé quelque chose !

-Bon ben puisque tu veux tout savoir, j'ai encore fait l'imbécile et ta sœur ne voudra plus jamais me reparler !

-Ginny ?

-Non non, Cunéguonde!

-Et c'est juste pour ça que tu fais la tête depuis hier ?

-Ben toi forcément, tu te disputes tous les jours avec Hermione, alors les disputes de couple ça te connaît !

-Quel couple ?

-Ben… non rien… laisse tomber ! En tout cas c'est l'une des premières fois où je me dispute avec ta sœur, et ça m'embête vraiment, vraiment, beaucoup !

-Mais Ginny s'emporte vite pour rien ! Tu lui as dit quoi ?

-En gros qu'elle sortait avec un vieux schnock…

-En même temps… Se moqua Ron

-…Oui je sais, c'est vrai, mais bon elle a pas trop apprécié.

-Ben quand elle sera plus avec lui elle reviendra te voir t'inquiète pas…

-Ah oui, là, je vais pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles Ron ! Peut-être que quand elle sera veuve, elle reviendra me voir ! Comme j'ai de la chance qu'elle sorte avec un vieux ! Merci Ron pour ton soutien !

-Ou sinon, tu t'arranges pour qu'ils se séparent…

-T'en as des bonnes idées toi ! Ironisa Harry

-Merci… répondit Ron, une fois de plus à côté de la plaque.

Une fois la discussion terminée, Harry se prépara pendant que Ron avouait à Hermione que le repas aurait lieu chez sa mère. Après une morale d'un quart d'heure sur la mauvaise attitude de Ron, son égoïsme envers sa mère et sa fainéantise grandissante, suivie d'un discours sur le mal qu'il y avait à faire paniquer sa meilleure amie pour rien, le jeune homme réussit à se sauver des griffes de son vautour pour rejoindre la salle de bain à son tour.


	3. La presque famille de Mrs Weasley

**CHAPITRE 3 : La presque-famille de Mrs Weasley**

Une heure et demi plus tard, Harry se retrouvait au Terrier avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Après le bonjour très étouffant de la mère de Ron, le jeune homme s'isola dans le jardin de la vieille maison en prétextant aider Mrs Weasley à tuer ses gnomes de jardin, chose qui n'était pas vaine étant donnée la prolifération qui avait eu lieu depuis le départ de ses enfants et le décès de son mari. Harry, qui maîtrisait très bien sa baguette, pu accomplir sa mission tout en réfléchissant à ce que Ron lui avait dit le matin même. Peut-être devrait-il en effet tenter de séparer Ginny et Patrick. Mais comment celle qui avait été son seul vrai amour avait-elle pu lui faire cela ? Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il l'aimait toujours, qu'il ne l'avait pas quittée en sixième année parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais parce qu'il voulait la protéger. Elle n'avait pas cherché à le revoir plus que cela ensuite, ils se voyaient de temps en temps parce qu'il y avait Ron, mais jamais elle ne montra l'envie de donner suite à leur relation. Lorsque la Guerre se termina, Harry venait de terminer ses études et Ginny avait encore un an à passer à Poudlard. Un an pendant lequel il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Celle qui avait été ébranlée par le chagrin ne lui avait plus donné signe de vie et aucune de ses lettres ne trouvèrent réponse. Ainsi il avait commencé ses études d'auror, pris un appartement avec ses deux meilleurs amis et tenté d'oublier la sœur de son meilleur ami. Mais lorsqu'il la revit l'année suivante, un amont de sentiments enfouis remonta à la surface comme les bulles du champagne. Ginny, quant à elle, avait entamé ses études journalistiques et ils étaient redevenus amis…juste amis. Elle s'était trouvé un homme droit, amoureux transi et avait emménagé avec lui au bout de trois mois seulement.

Les pensées du jeune homme furent interrompues par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, et après avoir abattu une dizaine de gnomes, il rentra à l'intérieur et salua les nouveaux venus. Ginny fit en sorte de ne pas lâcher la main de son petit ami et de jouer le parfait petit couple sans problèmes. Patrick semblait ravi de cette attention et un petit sourire –que Harry et Ron jugeaient pervers- s'installa sur le visage de l'avocat.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à table, Ginny ne cessait de rire des blagues de son compagnon, alors que même Hermione semblait être mortellement ennuyée.

-Quel est le comble pour un jardinier ?

-Dites voir… soupira la future médicomage exaspérée au bout de la cinquième blague du genre

-D'avoir un chapeau melon et une cravate à pois !

-Oh chéri, c'est hilarant! Lança Ginny

-Oui c'est sûr, Hi-la-rant! Se moqua Ron alors que Mrs Weasley pouffa

-Vous en voulez d'autres ? S'exclama l'avocat ayant l'impression de faire un carton

-Non, ça ira Patrick, gardez-en pour la prochaine fois ! S'empressa Hermione

-Dites nous Patrick, de quel genre d'affaires vous occupez vous ?

-Et bien je défends toutes sortes de sorciers, en ce moment par exemple, je suis l'avocat d'un homme qui a arraché les fleurs de son voisin à cause d'un sort mal géré…

-Oh, que ça doit être intéressant ! S'enthousiasma faussement Harry en insistant sur chaque syllabe du dernier mot.

-N'est-ce pas ! Continua l'homme

Plus le repas avançait et plus Patrick les ennuyait. Juste avant le dessert, Harry prit Ron à part :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ?

-Franchement, tu me poses une colle là !

-Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! S'inquiéta Harry

-Oui…euh…

-Y'a des photos de Ginny et moi ici ?

-Des… euh… oui attends !

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ron revint avec un album qu'il donna à Harry. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et regarda les photos innocemment.

-Oh regardez ! Ginny à 10 ans ! S'exclama le jeune homme au bout d'une dizaine de photos

-Oh, comme elle était mignonne ! Toute rouge ! Il devait y avoir Harry dans les alentours ! Continua Ron alors que Mrs Weasley riait à leur petit manège

-Oh Ron, j't'en prie range ça !

-Ben non, j'ai pas envie ! Ah je me souviens de ma petite sœur raide dingue de mon meilleur ami !

-C'est vrai Ginny ? Demanda Patrick

-Ben…j'étais petite et…

-Et cette photo ! Harry et Ginny devant le lac, quel beau petit couple !

-Fais voir ! S'intéressa finalement la jeune fille en attrapant l'album

-Tu es sortie avec Harry ! S'exclama Patrick abasourdi en voyant la photo des deux anciens amoureux en train de s'embrasser

-Un peu… Sourit Ginny en voyant la photo

-Un peu ? S'enquit l'avocat limite outré par le sourire de la jeune fille

-Oh ça va Patrick, j'étais jeune, ça a duré quelques mois, on va pas en faire toute une histoire !

-Oué… Finit l'homme, dégouté

-Ohhhh et là c'est une photo de la fête où Harry t'a embrassé pour la première fois, Dit Ron qui s'était placé derrière sa sœur, viens voir Harry !

-Ah oui, je m'en souviens ! Un des plus beaux jours de ma vie ! Sourit le jeune brun en se plaçant au dessus de Ginny

-C'est vrai ? Lança la jeune fille en se retournant

-Oui, c'est vrai, rougit Harry avant de se reprendre, on avait gagné !

-Saleté ! S'exclama Ginny en lui administrant un léger coup de point dans le bras. Mais c'est vrai que c'était bien… Le bon vieux temps… Mais bon…

-Moi je dis que le premier amour c'est toujours le plus important, qu'en pensez vous Patrick ? Lança Ron

-Euh… oui… je ne… peut-être… Répondit l'avocat

-Vous avez dû connaître beaucoup de femmes vous ? Continua Harry

-Bien, je me suis marié une fois…

-Non ! C'est vrai ? Et pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Dit Harry en voyant une belle ouverture

-Elle me trompait…

-C'est bête ça ! Mais bon, les femmes veulent souvent plus jeunes et plus beau… Lâcha Ron

-Ca dépend lesquelles… Se défendit-il en regardant Ginny

-Oh, regarde Ginny comme on était bien là ! Si jeunes ! L'enfonça Harry en montrant une photo à la jeune fille qui n'écoutait rien de la conversation mais qui était passionnée par l'album.

-Oui, tu étais craquant, n'est-ce pas Gin' ! L'aida Ron avec un clin d'œil alors qu'Harry faisait une grimace qui voulait dire « tu m'as bien dit que j'étais craquant ! »

-Oui, c'est vrai… sourit celle-ci alors que Patrick commençait à se sentir de trop

-Et donc, Patrick, votre femme vous a quitté ? Je paris que c'est pour un homme plus jeune ! Ou pour son premier amour ! Continua Ron

-Je…je ne sais pas trop, bon Ginny, je travaille tôt demain, rentrons si tu veux bien…

-Oh non Pat', pas déjà ! Se plaignit la jeune fille qui s'amusait à se raconter des anecdotes avec Harry, à qui elle n'en voulait apparemment plus

-Bon, alors je pense que je vais rentrer seul dans ce cas…

-D'accord… Lança Ginny sans plus d'attention, ce qui fut la phrase de trop pour Patrick, qui parti avec un bref signe de main pour les occupants de la maison.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent sans qu'aucun ne s'en rende compte. Hermione et Ron se disputaient à propos d'une histoire qui datait de leur quatrième année et leurs deux amis en riaient sans vouloir prendre parti dans l'histoire. Quant à Mrs Weasley, elle regardait la scène avec un sourire en coin : Ils ressemblaient à une vraie famille, vivante et heureuse. C'était eux qui restaient aujourd'hui et cela faisait bien longtemps que la vieille femme ne s'était pas sentie si bien. Depuis plus de deux ans pour dire vrai.

« -Je te dis que je ne l'ai jamais embrassé ! S'époumonait Hermione depuis dix minutes

-Tu mens, j'en suis sûr !

- De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! T'es jaloux !

-Moi ! Jaloux ! Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités !

-Alors tu t'en fiches que je l'ai embrassé ou pas !

-Bien sûr !

-Alors pourquoi tu me fais une scène ! S'enquit Hermione

-Je te fais pas une scène ! Se défendit Ron en criant presque

-Non ! Tu cries juste pour entraîner tes cordes vocales !

-C'est quoi ton problème !

-C'est pas moi qui est un problème que je sache ! Est-ce que je te demande si t'as embrassé Padma Patil moi ?

-Ca c'est parce qu'elle est certaine du contraire ! Murmura Harry à Ginny qui pouffa

-Oh et puis tu m'énerves à toujours faire des scènes ! Continua Hermione

-Bon, on va vous laisser nous, lança Harry à ses deux amis, vous venez Mrs Weasley, on va aller faire un tour…

-Oh, non, je te remercie mon chéri mais je vais aller me mettre au lit, faites comme chez vous, mais n'oubliez pas de fermer à clé en partant. Répondit-elle en embrassant chacun des membres de « sa presque-famille ».

-Bon, bien je crois qu'on est plus que deux… Lança Harry à Ginny une fois la porte du salon passée

-Tu sais Harry, je suis désolée de m'être emportée hier… Et d'avoir voulu te rendre jaloux ce soir… S'excusa la jeune femme

-Alors tu avoues… Sourit Harry

-T'emballe pas, c'est pas une demande en mariage non plus ! Se défendit-elle

-Je peux toujours espérer… Blagua le jeune homme

-Sans commentaires… S'indigna faussement la rousse

Une fois dans le jardin, les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent sur un banc et un silence s'installa avant qu'Harry ne le rompe :

-Tu sais, je pense que c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser Ginny… je… je me suis mal comporté.

-C'est pas ta faute, ça doit être moi qui t'empêche de te contrôler… Rigola-t-elle

-Possible… Répondit le jeune homme très sérieusement avant d'entendre Ginny soupirer et baisser la tête

-Désolé, j'aurais pas dû dire ça… Reprit Harry

-Ecoute Harry, quoique tu en penses, je suis avec Patrick et je… et je l'aime. Peut-être pas du même amour que le premier que j'ai vécu, dit-elle en prenant la main d'un Harry déconcerté, mais assez fort pour vouloir rester avec lui. On a eu notre chance Harry, aujourd'hui j'ai trop souffert pour retourner en arrière, alors j'avance… J'ai fait mon choix…

-Es-tu sûre d'avoir fait le bon ? Demanda Harry avec espoir

-Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas mauvais, répondit Ginny en lâchant la main d'Harry, il est tard je vais y aller… Bonne nuit.

Harry se leva et rattrapa le bras de la jeune fille alors qu'elle commençait à rentrer à l'intérieur :

-Ginny, promets moi que tu ne vas pas t'éloigner après ce soir.

-D'accord… Souffla-t-elle en déposant un bref baiser sur la joue du jeune homme qui en ferma les yeux.

-Bonne nuit Ginny… Termina Harry alors qu'elle lui adressait un dernier sourire avant de refermer la porte en laissant l'ancien gryffondor se reprendre de cette conversation douloureuse, qui sans qu'il le sache, n'était pas dure que pour lui.


	4. Les malheurs de Ron

**CHAPITRE 4 : Les malheurs de Ron**

Cela faisait deux heures et demi qu'il se tournait dans son lit. Son esprit était rempli de questions plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Elle n'avait pas pu lui faire ça, non ! Il se leva alors et alla frapper à la porte de sa meilleure amie. Il entendit alors une sorte de grognement qu'il compris être un « entrez ».

-Tu l'as embrassé !

-Hein ? Gémit la jeune fille

-Krum ! Tu l'as embrassé !

-Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Tu me réveilles pour ça !

-J'en suis sûr ! Tu m'as menti !

-Ron, sans vouloir être méchante… fiche moi le camp avant que j'te botte les fesses ! Ordonna Hermione en lui courant après

-Alors tu confirmes ! S'exclama Ron en courant autour de la table

-Ca va pas la tête ! Je vais te laisser dans l'incertitude toute ta vie ! Ce sera ma vengeance pour m'emmerder à longueur de journée ! En attendant, pour m'avoir réveiller à 3h du matin je vais…

-Faire quoi ? La défia Ron

-Ca ! Dit Hermione en sortant sa baguette et en lui lançant un sort de saucissonnage.

-Héé ! 'Mione ! Se plaignit le jeune homme immobilisé

-Bonne nuit Ron… Répondit calmement Hermione en se dirigeant vers sa chambre

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La questionna Harry qui entrouvrit sa porte au passage de la jeune fille

-Rien rien, je suis allée me faire une tranche de saucisson à la cuisine…

-Ah, d'accord… Répondit Harry en ne voulant pas en savoir plus sur ce qu'il savait être un mensonge de son amie

Ainsi réveillé, Harry ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Il repensait sans cesse à Ginny et ne pouvait oublier les mots qu'elle avait utilisés. Il était sûr d'une chose, elle l'avait aimé. Même plus qu'elle n'aimait Landscape. C'est sur ces réflexions qu'il décida d'aller prendre un verre de lait à la cuisine. Il entra dans la petite pièce et alluma la lumière. C'est alors qu'il vit un Ron ronflant allongé par terre au centre d'un bazar digne d'une scène de combat. Il passa par-dessus son ami sans faire plus attention que cela à lui et ouvrit le frigo. Il passa sa main par-dessus une pizza entamée de Ron et attrapa la brique de lait cachée derrière la salade bio de Hermione. Lorsqu'il repassa par-dessus Ron, celui-ci ouvrit un œil :

-Harry !

-Bonne nuit Ron… répondit le brun sans se retourner

-Hé attends aide moi ! Implora Ron alors que le jeune homme avait déjà refermé la porte de sa chambre.

Harry s'installa sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et reprit ses réflexions sur la soirée. Une phrase restait gravé dans sa mémoire, « Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas mauvais », alors elle n'avait pas fait un mauvais choix… Mais elle n'avait pas non plus avoué avoir fait le bon.

A force de se torturer l'esprit, Harry s'endormit.

De l'autre côté de la ville, une jeune femme rousse était allongée à l'extrémité droite de son lit. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et son oreiller plaqué contre elle. Ses pensées n'allait que pour une seule personne ce soir là, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir rationnellement avec l'heure tardive et elle se mit alors à réaliser que s'il était devant elle en ce moment même, la forte résistance dont elle avait fait preuve ce soir ne serait qu'une légère ficelle qu'elle n'aurait eu de mal à casser. A croire que c'était en résistant à la tentation qu'elle devenait plus forte. Chassant ces pensées malsaines étant donnée sa situation, elle se tourna vers son petit ami et l'enlaça, comme si elle voulait se faire pardonner de ses divagations tardives.

Le matin qui suivit, Harry fut réveillé, comme chaque matin depuis plus d'un an, par des cris. Mais étonnamment, le son plus grave de la voix lui fit réaliser que ce n'était pas Hermione qui braillait, mais bien Ron. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, mais sur le rebord intérieur de sa fenêtre. S'étirant alors pour chasser les courbatures qui se faisaient sentir, il commença à avancer vers sa porte pour aller voir l'objet des beuglements de son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'il sorti de sa chambre, il put voir Hermione bombarder Ron d'insultes et de photos !

-Vous faites quoi là ? Demanda la voix endormie de Harry

-Ce petit saloupiot braille depuis trois quarts d'heure ! Alors voilà ! Répondit Hermione

Effectivement, la jeune fille avait décidé, au bout de dix minutes de plaintes du rouquin, de se venger de ce réveil matinal. Elle avait alors attrapé son appareil photo et était en train de prendre son meilleur ami dans des positions très peu élégantes. Ainsi, elle lui avait fait manger les croquettes pour chat de Pattenrond dans la gamelle même du dit animal. Elle prenait maintenant l'homme immobilisé sous toutes les coutures et les plaintes s'étaient ainsi transformées en hurlements. Harry roula des yeux et soupira, Hermione allait vraiment trop loin sur ce coup là. Il ramassa alors son meilleur ami et le libéra de son sort, alors qu'Hermione courait se réfugier dans la salle de bain vu le regard assassin que le jeune homme, libéré, lui lança.

Lorsque l'ambiance se calma un peu, la jeune fille en sortit, tout en restant prudente. Elle s'approcha alors de Ron, allongé sur son lit et commença à s'excuser.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai été un peu loin ce matin, j'étais de très mauvais poil.

-Laisse moi Hermione, tu m'as pourri ma nuit et ma matinée, laisse moi au moins le reste de la journée ! Grogna Ron alors que la jeune fille s'asseyait près de lui

-Tu m'en veux vraiment ?

-Hermione…

-Tu sais, parfois je réagis mal avec toi, mais c'est pas voulu… enfin je me comprends…

-Je te perturbe alors ? Sourit Ron

-Ah et voilà ! Je peux pas être sérieuse cinq minutes avec toi !

-A ce point là ? Blagua l'ex gryffondor

-Ron ! Tu recommences !

-Ca fait longtemps ?

-Mais arrête !

-Tu ne nies pas en tout cas !

-Rhhooo c'est bon j'te laisse tranquille ! Et ne cherche plus à m'adresser la parole je ne te répondrais pas !

-Attends Hermione… Dit Ron d'un air sérieux

-Quoi ? Demanda l'intéressée en se pinçant les lèvres, ne sachant ce que Ron allait lui dire

-Rien je voulais voir combien de temps tu tiendrais…

-Ohhhhh Ron ! Rugit Hermione en claquant la porte.

À midi, Harry et ses amis se mirent à table et les discussions portaient particulièrement sur la soirée de la veille.

-Je peux vraiment pas me le voir en peinture ce gars ! On dirait un pervers ! Lança Ron

-Tous les hommes qui approchent ta sœur sont des pervers avec toi Ron ! Lança Hermione

-Non, regarde avec Harry j'ai rien dit !

-Oui mais bon c'était Harry…

-De toute façon quoiqu'on en dise, elle ne le quittera pas… Lâcha le jeune brun en soupirant

-Tu l'aimes toujours … ? Questionna Hermione

-T'as des questions toi vraiment ! Comme si ça se voyait pas ! Et après ça dit savoir tout ! Lança Ron

-C'est toi qui dit que je sais tout ! Pas moi ! Et je demandais juste une confirmation, j'ai encore le droit de m'exprimer !

-Bon au lieu de vous disputer comme chat et chien, vous feriez mieux de dépenser votre énergie à trouver des idées pour le plan…

-Quel plan ? S'enquit Hermione

-Hééé arrête de faire allusion à ce matin avec tes comparaisons ! Se plaignit Ron

-Bichette il a été humilié ! Ironisa la brune

-Toi la kisseuse tu ferais mieux de pas trop la ramener !

-Mais t'es encore sur cette histoire toi ! S'exclama Harry

-Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a embrassé !

-Et même si je l'avais embrassé ça te ferait quoi hein ? Reprit Hermione

-Ben au moins je saurais que t'as déjà embrassé un garçon dans ta vie ! Blagua Ron

-Ah parce que tu crois que je suis une vraie sainte nitouche ? Se vexa Hermione

-En tout cas, j'ai jamais eu preuve du contraire ! Rigola Ron

Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, la jeune fille s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa bien correctement, alors que Ron devenait tout rouge et que Harry pouffait devant l'expression du visage de son meilleur ami.

-Alors Ronald, ça va mieux, ou faut aussi que j'embrasse Harry pour que tu sois sûr que j'ai déjà embrassé un mec ? Parce qu'après tout, on se demande si c'est vraiment un gars que j'viens d'embrasser ou une langouste ! T'es tout rouge !

-Non, ça ira… grogna Ron en s'essuyant les lèvres pour montrer son mécontentement à la jeune fille

-Comme si ça t'avais pas plu Ron ! Rigola Harry alors qu'Hermione commençait aussi à rougir

-Bon ça va vous deux ! Revenons en au plan ! Se rattrapa Ron en changeant de sujet

-Oui quel plan ? Continua Hermione, elle aussi gênée après la remarque de Harry

-Disons que Ron a eu l'idée…Commença le jeune brun

-Oulala Ron et ses idées… S'inquiéta Hermione alors que le rouquin émettait une plainte

-hééééééé !

-Donc je disais, reprit Harry rapidement en voyant une nouvelle dispute arriver, Ron a eu l'idée de séparer Ginny et Landscape.

-Et… S'enquit Hermione

-Et ben encore faut-il savoir comment ! S'exclama Harry

-Hum… Pas que j'aime beaucoup Patrick, mais de là à manigancer ça, vous trouvez pas que vous allez un peu loin ? Raisonna Hermione

-Sérieusement tu vois Ginny rester avec ce type toute sa vie ! Lança Ron

-Mais c'est sa vie, c'est elle qui décide !

-Alors si toi tu sortais avec un crapaud boiteux, je devrais me taire et te laisser faire ta vie avec ?

-T'as tout compris !

-Pfffff vous les filles !

-Hermione, sincèrement, je ne sais pas si je pourrais rester là à rien faire ! Si encore elle avait choisi quelqu'un de correct…

-Bien, Harry, je veux bien vous aider, mais si ça va trop loin, j'arrête ! Et je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je suis mêlée à ça !

-Promis ! Lança Harry en affichant un grand sourire


	5. Cataclysme

**CHAPITRE 5 : Cataclysme**

-Et si on l'empoisonnait !

Ce fût la première idée lancée par Ron alors que les trois amis buvaient leur café sur le canapé du salon.

-Très bonne idée Ron, et après on le donne à manger aux araignées d'Hagrid ! Ironisa Harry alors qu'Hermione semblait vouloir taper sa tête contre les murs, celle de Ron bien sûr !

-Bon ben j'sais pas moi j'donne des idées après si elle vous plaisent pas !

-Moi je pensais à quelque chose de plus… subtile. Si on ne peut pas les séparer en tant que couple, on peut les séparer physiquement… suggéra Hermione

-Ben tu vois que tu veux le tuer ! Grogna Ron

-J'ai dit subtile Ron ! Pas imbécile !

-Oh ça va, ça va ! L'imbécile va aller manger ses croquettes ! S'énerva Ron avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Il devient vraiment susceptible ! Se plaignit Hermione

-Hum… T'es pas non plus super agréable ! Déclara Harry

-Oui mais il est tellement… tellement…

-Ron ?

-Oui… Je m'emporte trop vite c'est ça ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille

-Disons que depuis quelques temps…

-Mais j'ai tellement envie qu'il réagisse et qu'il grandisse !

-En es-tu vraiment sûre ? Parce que d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne c'est ce côté étourdi chez Ron qui te plaît…

-Comment ça ?

-Avoue que tu aimes te disputer avec lui !

-Quoi ! Non je… Bon ok j'avoue… Mais des fois il me met hors de moi !

-Oui mais est-ce que tu préférerais un Ron responsable, courageux, insensible, qui a toujours raison ?

-Non je… non…

-Alors essaie de calmer le jeu parce que tu risques de perdre bien plus que de gagner…

-Je vais aller le chercher. Finit Hermione en se levant

Une fois rentrée dans la chambre de Ron, elle le regarda attentivement. Cela faisait deux fois en une journée qu'elle venait s'excuser.

-Ron, au risque de me répéter, je suis désolée…

-…

-Je viens de réaliser que j'essayais de te changer alors que c'est pas autrement que je te veux.

-…

-Tu sais, j'ai beau savoir beaucoup de choses qui viennent des livres, le savoir-vivre peut me manquer quelquefois. Et je t'avoue que parfois, je ne sais pas non plus comment m'y prendre avec toi. Je crois même que si on devait arrêter de se disputer, ça me manquerait… beaucoup… alors te perdre m'est inacceptable Ron, et quoique que j'en laisse penser, je t'aime comme tu es.

Sur ces paroles, Ron releva la tête et regarda une Hermione à la limite des larmes. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire subir, jamais il n'aurait voulu avoir cette image. Il se leva alors et la prit dans ses bras, chose très rare. Hermione enfuit sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Ron qui lança :

-Désolé d'être un idiot…

Hermione pouffa en reniflant alors que son ami la serrait contre lui. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment que Ron se recula et qu'il mit sa main sous le menton de la jeune fille :

-Allez 'mione, je t'ai assez fait pleurer comme ça, on devrait aider Harry à régler ses problèmes de cœur… Et puis t'es déjà pas très bien coiffée, alors si tu continues de faire couler ton maquillage, on va te prendre pour une cinglée !

-L'art et la manière… Soupira Hermione avant d'administrer un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule de son ami.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent auprès de Harry, Hermione reprit la discussion là où elle l'avait laissée :

-Donc je disais que j'avais un bon plan. Vous savez que je dois partir dans deux jours au ski. Et bien j'ai pensé que je pourrais très bien inviter Ginny, avec les vacances… Ainsi, ils seraient séparés pendant quelques jours, assez de temps pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il ne lui manque pas tellement, ou même que Harry tente… certaines choses…

-Mais tu ne devais pas y aller avec tes parents ? Demanda le brun

-Si, si, mais je vais voir avec eux, ils t'aiment bien Harry, et avec tout le travail qu'ils ont, je suis même sûre que ça les arrangera. Je crois qu'ils n'y vont que pour me faire plaisir…

-Oui mais toi, ça fait longtemps que tu ne les as pas vu ? S'inquiéta Ron

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai mes priorités… Sourit Hermione en regardant un Harry enjoué.

-Je vais préparer mes affaires alors ! S'enquit Ron, hâtif de découvrir le ski

-Attends, chaque chose en son temps, d'abord j'envoie un hibou à Ginny, ensuite tu retrouves mes lunettes, et enfin tu pourras faire tes valises ! Et surtout n'oublies pas : Pas de lunettes, pas de ski !

-Mais 'mione…

-Et ton air de chien battu ne fonctionne pas avec moi ! Rigola Hermione avant de prendre un parchemin.

-Sûre ? Continua Ron sur le même ton enfantin

-Oh, c'est bon, vas faire tes valises ! Pire qu'un gosse, forcée de tout lui céder avec son petit air craquant… Finit Hermione à l'intention de Harry alors que Ron avait déjà vidé ses armoires.

En attendant la réponse de Ginny à leur proposition, Harry faisait les cents pas dans l'appartement.

-Tu me donnes le tournis, Harry ! Se plaignit Hermione

-Excuse moi mais elle fait quoi aussi ? Elle joue au Quidditch avec Hedwige ou quoi ? C'est incroyable, c'est pourtant pas dur de répondre oui ou non !

-Harry, ça fait trois minutes ! Soupira Hermione

-Tu rigoles, ça fait au moins dix minutes ! Et elle habite à trois pâtés de maisons !

-Harry tu devrais aller faire un tour, on dirait un dragon en cage ! Ou alors vas aider Ron, j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de déménager l'appartement ! RON JE TE JURE QU'IL Y A DE L'ECLAIRAGE LA-BAS, REPOSE CETTE LAMPE DE CHEVET !

-Oui, peut-être qu'il a effectivement besoin d'aide… Rigola Harry avant d'enchaîner à son meilleur ami dans la cuisine, NON RON, LA CAFETIERE RESTE LÀ ! LE FRIGO AUSSI ! RON !

Ce n'est que trente minutes plus tard et autant d'efforts de la part de Harry et Hermione pour éviter une catastrophe qu'Hedwige toqua à la fenêtre. Le jeune brun en lâcha presque la télévision - qu'il avait récupéré in extremis des mains de Ron qui commençait à la fourrer dans sa valise - et courut ouvrir. Il s'énerva alors contre l'enveloppe trop collée et réussit enfin à sortir la lettre :

_Chère Hermione,_

_J'ai bien reçu ton invitation à me joindre à vous pour ces cinq jours de ski. Cela me fait plaisir de voir que vous avez pensé à moi et c'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte, malgré les réticences de Patrick. Mais je ne me suis jamais laissée marcher sur les pieds avec mes six frères, ce n'est pas un seul homme qui m'empêchera de m'amuser ! _

_J'attends de toi des conseils vestimentaires et pratiques, et je vous souhaite bon courage à Harry et toi avec mon cher frère, qui, j'en suis sûre est en train de vous déménager l'appartement._

_Bisous à vous trois._

_Ginny_

A peine deux minutes plus tard, Hermione semblait faire face à un ouragan. Ses deux colocataires semblaient en proie à une euphorie contagieuse qu'elle n'arrivait plus à gérer…


	6. Terrasse, balcon et porte qui claque

**CHAPITRE 6: Terrasse, balcon et porte qui claque **

La soirée était déjà bien entamée quand Harry et Ron se calmèrent. Hermione était enfouie sous son oreiller et lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus les bruits de pots cassés et les cris hystériques de ses deux compères, elle se décida à quitter sa chambre. Elle fut étonnée de voir que le désordre soupçonné n'était pas si important que cela et elle trouva ses deux colocataires endormis sur le canapé. Prise par un fou rire, elle essaya de se contenir mais ses deux amis se réveillèrent et purent découvrir une Hermione aussi rouge que la nuisette sexy qu'elle arborait.

-Et bien Hermione, je vois qu'on a sorti le balcon! Blagua le jeune homme en faisait allusion au décolleté plus que plongeant de son amie

-C'est plus un balcon là, rectifia Ron les yeux grands ouverts malgré son réveil récent, c'est une vraie terrasse!

-Hééé! Je vous prierais de regarder plus haut! Sermonna Hermione en relevant la tête de Ron qui, malgré la remarque, ne lâchait pas la «terrasse» du regard

-Ben quoi! Tu mets pas ça pour qu'on regarde tes pieds! Se défendit Ron

-Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne mets pas ça pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi hein? S'exclama Hermione

-PATTENROND! UN CADEAU DE TA MAITRESSE! Hurla Ron à l'adresse du chat de la jeune fille qui arrivait en miaulant

-RONALD WEASLEY! Je… tu… rhaaaaaa! Rugit Hermione avant d'attraper son chat et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent quelques secondes et il n'en fallut pas plus pour leur déclencher un fou rire.

-T'as fait vraiment fort sur ce coup là Ron! S'exclama Harry

-Attends elle l'a cherché aussi!

-C'est sûr!

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Hermione préparait le petit déjeuner vêtue d'un long T-shirt délavé, Ron la surprit par derrière en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Tu m'as fait peur!

-Scuse 'mione… Pattenrond n'a pas apprécié la nuisette on dirait… C'est quoi ce vieux machin! Se moqua Ron en pointant son index vers le T-shirt de la jeune femme

-Et toi t'as vu ton caleçon!

-Ben quoi? Il est très bien mon caleçon!

-Magnifique! Dis quand tu l'auras lavé tu pourras me le passer? Lança Hermione en mettant trois bols sur la petite table du salon

-Pourquoi? S'inquiéta Ron

-Les vitres… J'ai plus de chiffon… Sourit Hermione avant de voir la langue de Ron pointer dans sa direction.

-Range ta langue, elle était mieux dans ma bouche, plaisanta-elle avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire, ta bouche… dans ta bouche…

C'est donc encore une fois une Hermione toute rouge et un Ron les yeux ronds qui accueillirent un Harry apparemment peu matinal.

-Ca va vous deux?

-Super! Mentirent les deux intéressés en coeur

C'est donc dans cette ambiance particulièrement détendue qu'Harry eut la joie de prendre son petit déjeuner…

Vers 15h, Harry fut chargé par sa meilleure amie d'aller aider Ginny à préparer ses valises pour le ski. Il n'y avait nul doute sur l'intentionnel de la chose, ce qui fit rire Harry.

C'est ainsi qu'il laissa ses amis dans une énième dispute à propos de torchons à vitres dont il n'avait pas saisi le début et arriva dans un flop devant la maison de Patrick et Ginny.

-J'arrive Hermione, entendit-il après avoir sonné, Harry! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? S'étonna la jeune fille

-Ben… Hermione était occupée…

-Ah… Elle faisait quoi?

-Euh… les vitres… et elle lavait son linge sale avec Ron…

-Est-ce qu'on parle du même linge sale… Sourit Ginny

-Je pense oui… Rigola Harry

Une fois rentré, le jeune brun pu constater que la maison sentait moins le renfermé que la fois précédente. Il avait en effet visité l'endroit avant que Ginny s'y installe et il y planait une odeur de moisi et de poussière infâme. Mais l'odeur de vieux avait été remplacée par le doux parfum de Ginny et les murs marron par du papier peint blanc qui laissait passer beaucoup plus de lumière.

-Dis moi, c'est incroyable le changement! S'exclama Harry

-Oui, je ne tenais plus sinon! Ca a été la misère pour que Pat' accepte les changements en plus! Et j'ai aussi viré tous les bibelots de sa grand-mère… Mais là, je l'ai fait en cachette parce que je t'explique même pas s'il m'avait vu le faire! Bref, assieds-toi! Je vais chercher du café.

-Merci Ginn'

Lorsqu'elle revint avec ses deux tasses, Harry se leva pour l'aider. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à poser le plateau, il la bouscula légèrement et une des tasses se brisa au sol. Désolé, il se baissa pour ramasser la tasse et sa tête se cogna à celle de la jeune fille qui avait eu la même réaction.

-Oh Ginny, je suis désolé! Ca va? S'inquiéta le jeune homme

-Oui, juste un peu sonnée… T'as la tête dure! Rigola-t-elle

-Merci! Plaisanta Harry avant de laver les dégâts qu'il avait occasionné.

Une fois revenu de la cuisine, il s'assit à côté de Ginny et remarqua qu'un léger bleu était apparu sur son front. Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il revint avec de la pommade et de la glace.

-Attends ne bouge pas Ginny… Murmura le jeune homme en positionnant sa tête face à lui avec son doigt

-Tu sais Harry, ça va aller, c'est pas grave… Comparé à ce que j'ai subi avec Fred et George… Plaisanta-t-elle

-Oui mais si je ne fais rien tu vas avoir une bosse et un bleu encore plus gros… Ce serait dommage sur un si joli visage… Souffla-t-il alors que la jeune fille rougissait

-Dis pas ça Harry, déjà que j'ai un beau bleu, si en plus j'ai le visage tout rouge! Sourit-elle

-Ca fait ressortir tes tâches de rousseur… Ca me plaît bien!

-Harry…

-Pardon. Tiens de la glace. Dit-il en la lui mettant sur son front avant qu'elle ne lui glisse des mains et ne tombe sur le jean de Ginny

-Pas ton jour décidément… Rigola la jeune fille pendant qu'il récupérait le glaçon

La proximité des deux jeunes amis était alors très forte. Lorsque Harry releva la tête, seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient. Le jeune homme replaça le glaçon sur le front de Ginny sans agrandir cette distance. Plus un mot ne sortait de leur bouche et leurs yeux ne cessaient de se regarder. Harry sentait le si doux parfum de la jeune fille et il n'avait plus qu'une envie, le sentir indéfiniment. Ginny, quant à elle, se laissait à nouveau envahir par une sensation qu'elle avait souhaité oublier et que seul Harry lui procurait. Une mèche tomba alors sur le front de la jeune femme et celui-ci la replaça derrière son oreille. Un geste qui aurait pu paraître banal mais qui fut le déclencheur d'un rapprochement trop important pour que les deux puissent résister à l'attirance qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent doucement et chacun se laissa enivrer par l'autre. Au moment où le frôlement de celles-ci eu lieu et où Harry passa sa main sur la nuque de Ginny, un claquement de porte se fit entendre. Ils se séparèrent alors brusquement et se tournèrent vers le couloir qui donnait sur la porte d'entrée.

-Désolé chérie, j'ai oublié des documents! Lança une voix qu'Harry reconnu immédiatement comme étant celle de son ennemi d'avocat.

-C'est… c'est rien… Bégaya Ginny en reprenant son souffle

- Ton amie Hermione est avec toi? Continua cette même voix provenant du couloir

-Non, c'est Harry qui est venu m'aider…

-Oh, dit Landscape en sortant du couloir avant de saluer Harry brièvement

-Nous…nous prenions un café, t'en veux un? Lança Ginny en se levant

-Non, j'ai vraiment pas le temps… Répondit Patrick en entrant dans son bureau

Un long silence se créa entre les deux jeunes gens et le regard de Ginny fuait volontairement celui d'Harry qui lança:

-Bon Ginny, si nous allions voir si tu sais mieux préparer une valise que ton frère!

-Oui, très bonne idée, répondit la jeune fille en se levant, remerciant intérieurement Harry d'avoir sauvé la situation, à ce soir Pat'!

Une fois dans la chambre, la jeune fille tomba sur son lit et soupira. Harry s'assit près d'elle et regarda ses pieds à la manière de Ron lorsqu'il faisait face –et faire face est un grand mot- aux leçons de morale de Hermione.

La porte claqua à nouveau et Ginny se rassit sur le lit conjugal. Harry se tourna alors vers elle et lui prit la main:

-Excuse moi Ginny… je…

-Harry… c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû t'arrêter plus tôt. Ecoute,… Commença-t-elle

-Je sais, tu aimes Patrick, peut-être pas de la même façon que…

-Harry! S'il te plait, ne me fais pas de scène.

-Mais Ginny, je t'aime et ça tu t'en fiches, tout ce qui t'importe c'est de ne plus souffrir, tu te détaches des gens que tu aimes parce que tu as peur de les perdre! Regarde moi Ginny, s'il te plait, et dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas et que Patrick est l'homme de ta vie!

-Harry… tu devrais peut-être rentrer. Soupira Ginny

-Peut-être mais je ne le ferais pas… J'ai promis de t'aider et je vais le faire. En plus je crois que j'ai eu ma réponse.

-Harry…

-Où est ta valise? Lança ce dernier en se levant alors qu'un léger sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Il s'avéra ensuite que Ginny était plus douée que Ron pour préparer un séjour au ski, mais certains accessoires manquaient et un peu de shopping dans les magasins moldus de Londres parût nécessaire.


	7. journée entre amis

**CHAPITRE 7 : Journée entre amis**

-Voilà exactement ce qu'il te faut ! S'exclama Harry devant une combinaison de ski rouge vif

-Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que vous mettez ces horreurs pour aller skier Harry ! Pire que les robes de Mme Guipure ! Plaisanta Ginny

-Et bien heureusement que tu n'as pas vu ma combinaison ! Peut-être que je vais devoir la changer si je ne veux pas me rendre ridicule à tes yeux… Rigola Harry

-T'es jamais ridicule à mes yeux Harry… enfin sauf…

-Non, pas cette histoire Ginny je t'en prie ! Supplia Harry

-Sauf quand t'as tes baskets roses ! Se marra Ginny avant de cacher son visage en faisant mine de se protéger

-Quelles baskets roses ! S'exclama Hermione qui venait de laisser Ron enfiler sa combinaison dans la cabine.

-Il y a environ quatre ans, alors que je sortais encore avec lui, Harry a eu la bonne idée d'acheter une paire de baskets roses à Fred et George. Le problème, c'est que celles-ci bondissaient à chaque fois qu'il était disons…excité… en plus d'être hideuses !

-J'imagine la suite…

-A chaque fois que je voulais l'embrasser…

-Il sautait ! Rigola Hermione à en devenir rouge

-Bon ça va les filles ! Vous pouvez toujours vous moquer… le ridicule ne tue pas…

-Au moins je pourrais me venter de l'avoir fait monter au septième ciel ! Rajouta Ginny alors qu'Hermione était pliée en deux…

-Ouais enfin le ridicule ne tue pas, mais ce serait pas plus mal si Ron n'en abusait pas ! Dit Harry en se tournant vers son meilleur ami

-Pas très confortables ces combinaisons… Tu peux me monter la fermeture dans le dos Hermione s'il te plait ? Pourquoi vous riez ? Lança Ron en sortant de sa cabine

-Au départ pour Harry mais je crois que j'ai trouvé pire… Explosa Ginny

-RON ! T'as mis ta combin' à l'envers idiot ! S'exclama Hermione

-Oh non… J'ai l'air ridicule hein…. S'inquiéta Ron alors que ses trois amis n'en pouvaient plus

-Ridicule est un bien faible mot, lança Ginny avant de voir son frère se cacher dans la cabine, le pire c'est que la dernière fois qu'il a mis un habit à l'envers, c'était avec la robe de maman à sept ans… Si encore il n'avait pas été surpris par Fred et George qui ont ameuté toute la maison et qu'on ne l'avait pas retrouvé caché dans le placard de la chambre…

-A la limite à sept ans ça se comprend… à vingt beaucoup moins ! Soupira Hermione

-Au moins il a le don de nous faire rire ! Rit Harry avant de voir son meilleur ami revenir avec sa combinaison, à l'endroit cette fois.

-Bon, encore un qui ne ressemble à rien en combinaison de ski, je ne serais pas seul ! Soupira de soulagement Harry

-Voyons voir si je passerais mieux sur les pistes ! Lança Ginny en décrochant la combinaison rouge pour aller l'enfiler

-La fermeture va devant ! Blagua Harry avant de recevoir un regard noir de Ron

Effectivement, la combinaison de ski alla beaucoup mieux à la jeune fille qu'à son frère et après avoir réglé leurs achats, les quatre amis sortirent du magasin. Après cela, Ron prit sa sœur à part et ils partirent acheter un objet « indispensable » et « secret ». Hermione ne cessa alors d'harceler Ginny lorsqu'ils revinrent de leur course mais celle-ci ne faisait qu'afficher un grand sourire à chaque fois qu'elle avait à faire aux supplications de son amie.

La nuit commençait à tomber et Harry proposa d'inviter ses amis au restaurant. L'idée plut à tous et ils choisirent un restaurant français pour passer la soirée.

-Je vais aux toilettes ! Lança Ron

-Attends au moins de prendre la commande !

-Je peux pas ! Grimaça le jeune homme

-Incroyable Ron ! Bon je vais l'accompagner, on sait jamais si il se perd, plaisanta Hermione, ben tiens j'avais raison, A DROITE RON !

-Des fois je remercie le ciel qu'Hermione soit là… seul avec lui je ne m'en sortirais pas !

-Je crois que je peux te comprendre…

-Bref… j'aurais jamais pensé finir la soirée en tête à tête avec toi dans un restaurant ! Reprit Harry

-Moi non plus. Sourit Ginny

-Vous avez commandé ? Lança le serveur

-Euh… Commença Ginny

-Oui, nos amis prendront des escargots en entrée et des cuisses de grenouille ensuite… Répondit Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Ginny

-Bien. Et vous ? Continua le serveur

-Du gratin dauphinois avec du poulet pour moi… Ginny tu veux quoi ?

-Une sautée de turbo à la provençale s'il vous plait…

-Un vin ?

-Du chardonnay

Une fois le serveur reparti, Ginny se tourna vers Harry :

-T'as osé !

-Oui, après tout c'est moi qui paye je peux bien m'amuser !

-Harry…

-Je suis de bonne humeur… J'ai envie de rire… j'imagine déjà la tête de Ron ! Ca lui rappellera des souvenirs… Il aime beaucoup les limaces alors je me suis dit que les escargots, ce serait qu'un bain de soleil pour lui !

-Oh Harry ! T'es vraiment… un sale gamin ! Rigola Ginny

-Je sais… Mais je me venge de tous les réveils matinaux que je subie grâce aux disputes de Ron et Hermione !

-T'as bien raison ! Les revoilà, on va s'amuser… Dit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin

Au moment où le serveur arriva avec les différents plats, les deux complices ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer. Ron regardait son plat avec dégoût pendant qu'Hermione regardait Harry avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de sa petite blague. Ginny, quant à elle, s'amusait à montrer à quel point son plat était délicieux avec des « hum… délicieux ce restaurant ! » et Harry regardait Ginny avec un sourire immense qu'elle lui rendait.

-Et bien alors, vous n'avez plus faim ? Lança Harry alors que Ginny s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau

-Harry, ce n'est pas très amusant… Mais puisque tu crois que je n'ai pas le cran de manger des escargots, je vais te prouver le contraire… Commença Hermione avant de prendre le premier escargot pour le mettre dans sa bouche

-Oh, Hermione, t'as pas fait ça ! Grimaça Ron

-Délicieux… Mange Ron, c'est très bon, ne les laisse pas gagner…

-Ouais… Répondit le roux en piquant dans un escargot avec dégoût

Mais ce dernier se retrouva bientôt dans les cheveux de sa voisine de table, soit Hermione, qui soupira devant la maladresse de son ami.

-Désolé 'mione…

-On m'avait jamais dit que les escargots volaient… Plaisanta Harry alors qu'Hermione le fusilla à nouveau du regard

Lorsque les cuisses de grenouilles arrivèrent, Ron sembla soulagé :

-Ah, enfin de la viande !

-Oui, bon appétit ! Lança Ginny alors qu'Hermione soupira à la naïveté de son ami

-Hum ! c'est super bon !

-Oui, Ron, délicieux ! Dit Hermione en mangeant, sans faire de commentaire.

Une fois son assiette terminée, Ginny se tourna vers son frère :

-Je vois que t'aime bien les cuisses de grenouilles Ron !

-Les quoi ? S'exclama le jeune homme alors que les deux organisateurs de la blague pouffèrent

-T'as bien entendu… Répliqua Hermione

-'Tain… Soupira Ron

-Quoi ? Demanda Ginny

-Ben je crois que j'aime la cuisine française… Répondit Ron avec de grands yeux alors que Ginny et Harry en rigolèrent.

-Ron… t'es incroyable ! Lança Hermione qui eut finalement le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry se rattrapa ensuite sur le dessert pour se faire pardonner, il commanda de bonnes glaces bien consistante et chacun de régala.

Après la soirée, Harry raccompagna Ginny chez elle pendant que ses amis rentraient se coucher. Les deux jeunes gens discutaient avec entrain jusqu'à ce qu'un gros silence se crée. Harry regardait Ginny amoureusement et celle-ci, malgré le gène qu'elle ressentait, s'avouait aimer ça. C'est alors qu'ils dirent en même temps :

-Harry…

-Ginny…

-Vas y commence… souffla Harry

-J'ai passé un journée fantastique… et je crois que…

-Je le sais Ginny… la coupa Harry doucement, on est censé faire quoi alors?

-Je crois que je devrais répondre rien…

Harry se plaça alors face à la jeune fille et ils se regardèrent longuement avant que le brun reprenne :

-Je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai envie de faire à l'instant te plaira mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu ne dises rien…

-Je ne pense pas que ça me déplairait Harry… Et je ne sais pas si je dois te laisser faire…

-J'aimerais pouvoir t'affirmer que ce sera sans conséquences mais ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je souhaite…

-Harry, la prochaine fois, ne me demande pas mon avis… tu rendras un grand service à ma conscience… Je crois que je vais finir le chemin seule avant que je craque et que…

-Promis, la prochaine fois je ne demanderais pas… Sourit Harry avant de la regarder partir.


	8. Juste amis

**CHAPITRE 8 : Juste amis**

Pendant que Harry raccompagnait Ginny, Hermione prenait une douche dans la petite salle de bain de l'appartement et Ron semblait attendre impatiemment la jeune femme. Il regardait la télévision sans plus d'attention que cela et soupirait en grommelant.

C'est ainsi qu'à la minute où elle ouvrit la porte, vêtue uniquement d'une serviette de bain jaune, que Ron la retint.

-Mais Ron, je suis pas habillée ! Protesta la jeune femme qui se trouvait forcée de s'asseoir sur le canapé

-J'ai une surprise pour toi 'mione ! Lança Ron avec un grand sourire béa

-Une surprise ? S'étonna la jeune femme

-Tiens… Je sais que c'est pas grand-chose, d'ailleurs c'est même normal, mais je me sentais coupable… donc… Dit le jeune homme en lui tendant un emballage rouge

-Merci Ron, dit la jeune femme avant d'ouvrir et de pouffer, je t'adore Ron ! T'es trop gentil, elles sont superbes, mais fallait pas te sentir obligé…

-C'était surtout pour te faire plaisir… Murmura le roux en baissant la tête

-Ca me fait plaisir ! Enormément ! Surtout venant de toi… S'exclama Hermione

Elle s'approcha alors de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue, mais à ce moment, Ron releva la tête et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Aucun n'eut l'envie de se séparer et le baiser bénin se termina en un baiser intense. Ron caressait les cheveux d'Hermione et elle se laissait faire sans ne rien pouvoir dire. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un long silence s'installa et Ron finit pas dire en souriant :

-Faudrait qu'on apprenne à différencier les différentes façons de se dire merci. Ou de se disputer…

-Ben pendant les disputes, j'arrive à te faire taire au moins… Mais là, tu l'avais mérité… Bon, je vais aller me coucher…

-Et c'est tout ? Demanda Ron en se levant, légèrement vexé

Hermione le regarda et prit sa main.

-On peut pas Ron, t'imagines la suite ?

-Hermione… Souffla Ron en lui caressant les bras

-Ne fais pas ça Ron s'il te plait… Murmura Hermione qui appréciait ses caresses plus que de raison

Alors que l'émission se terminait à la télévision, le jeune roux s'approcha de son amie et l'embrassa à nouveau, avec autant de passion que la fois précédente. La serviette le la jeune femme tomba alors et celle-ci, dans un mouvement de panique, la ramassa et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

Le jeune homme passa alors le reste de la soirée à fixer les lunettes posées sur la table, en pestant contre lui de l'avoir laissée s'enfuir.

Harry rentra doucement dans l'appartement et trouva Ron sur le canapé blanc du salon, devant la télévision allumée qu'il ne regardait pas, l'air triste et las.

-Ron, ça va ? Demanda le jeune homme qui venait de faire son apparition

-Elle m'a repoussé…

-Allez raconte moi tout ça… Soupira Harry en s'installant près de son ami, le regard fixé sur le cadeau d'Hermione

-Y'a rien à raconter, elle m'aime pas et ne m'aimera jamais, je suis un idiot et je le serais toujours !

-Ron…

-Bonne nuit Harry.

Ce fut les derniers mots prononcés par Ron. La porte claqua et la merveilleuse journée qu'avait été ce lundi se termina en une bien sombre soirée.

Hermione ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir fait du mal à Ron. Ce sentiment était trop fort et il fallait qu'elle aille le voir.

Elle sortit alors du lit deux places qu'elle partageait plus souvent avec un félin qu'un autre humain, soupira deux trois fois et poussa enfin la porte de sa chambre pour se retrouver dans l'étroit couloir de leur appartement. Plus elle s'approchait de la chambre de Ron, plus son cœur battait. Les trois coups qu'elle donna à la porte de cette chambre qui semblait trop près de la sienne à cet instant lui firent réaliser qu'il n'y avait plus aucune possibilité de faire marche arrière.

Quelques bruits se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et la panique et le manque de courage dont elle ne faisait preuve que face à Ron semblaient lui donner tellement de forces qu'elle se retrouva de l'autre côté du couloir en moins de deux secondes. Mais le jeune roux l'avait déjà vu et se trouvait sur le pas de sa chambre, regardant une jeune femme rouge de honte et paniquant :

-Je…je me suis trompée de chambre… Mentit Hermione

-Oui, et moi je suis Bond, James Bond… Ironisa Ron

-Tu regardes un peu trop les cassettes d'Harry…

-Et toi un peu trop « la vérité nue » !

-Merci pour l'allusion Ron ! C'est très délicat de ta part… Lança Hermione, vexée, avant de claquer sa porte.

Elle s'affala de l'autre côté de celle-ci et laissa quelques larmes couler. Juste assez pour se relever et ouvrir la porte à la volée, prête à dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à son ami. Elle fut alors surprise de le découvrir de face à elle, l'air désolé. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait voulu, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, aucune insulte, elle ne faisait que pleurer, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, juste pleurer. Et sans se défendre, elle le laissa la prendre dans ses bras et l'enlacer.

Ce geste lui était venu instinctivement. Les larmes de celle qu'il aimait, son regard déçu, rien ne semblait pire pour lui que cette vision. Et c'était de sa faute.

Les deux mots indescriptibles qu'Hermione bégaya furent cruels pour Ron. Non seulement il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle disait, mais en plus elle semblait les avoir dit avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait. Se mordant les lèvres pour savoir quoi répondre à ''rien'', il lâcha un « désolé ». Et encore quelques autres mots indescriptibles, masqués par des reniflements et par le pull sur lequel la jeune femme semblait essuyer ses larmes.

-Hermione, je suis désolé, je ne comprends rien…

Elle se recula et le regarda. Elle essuya ses larmes et recommença :

-Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça, je voulais rester mais j'ai pas pu. Je ne suis pas prête. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens pour toi et je ne veux pas faire d'erreur. Tu comptes trop pour moi.

-T'as dit tout ça tout à l'heure ? S'étonna Ron

Hermione sourit et acquiesça de la tête pendant que le rouquin semblait se demander comment elle avait pu dire tout ça dans ce qui semblait n'être que deux mots.

-Ron ?

Il sursauta. Il arrivait encore à se comporter comme un imbécile alors qu'elle était devant lui et que la discussion était sérieuse.

-Quand j'étais petit, je me suis pris un mur. Je n'aurais jamais cru vouloir recommencer avant aujourd'hui… Soupira Ron en pensant à l'idiotie de ses pensées.

-Si tu veux fracasser ta tête contre les murs, évite de le faire ce soir, je ne me sens pas de t'emmener à l'hôpital… Plaisanta Hermione

En guise de réponse, il sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime.

C'était sorti. Trois mots et une envie indescriptible de mettre en action ses pensées. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ?

-Ok, je vais aller me fracasser contre les murs de ma chambre et si j'ai besoin d'aller à l'hôpital j'appellerais Harry. Reprit Ron immédiatement

Elle sourit à nouveau. Il avait au moins réussi à la faire sourire, pensa-t-il, peut-être approuvait-elle l'idée ?

-Bonne nuit Ron. Dit Hermione en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de l'idiot qu'il croyait être

-Je…euh… bonne nuit… Termina Ron en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.


	9. Découvertes

**CHAPITRE 9 : Découvertes**

Le son strident du réveil de Ginny la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna alors de l'autre côté du lit et découvrit que la place était vide. Elle se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre et descendit les marches qui menaient au salon. Une odeur de café embaumait la pièce mais son petit ami restait introuvable. Un petit mot écrit sur un bout de papier déchiré était posé sur la table de la cuisine. Elle le lut en se servant une tasse du café gardé au chaud :

_Ma chérie,_

_Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller ce matin, passe un bon séjour._

_Tu me manques déjà._

_Je t'aime,_

_Pat' _

La jeune femme soupira… Depuis quelques jours elle ressentait une culpabilité très forte vis-à-vis de lui. Elle retourna le petit mot et inscrivit quelques mots :

_Pat',_

_Merci d'avoir pensé à moi ce matin. Je reviens vite._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Ta Ginny._

Rien de plus, rien de moins. Pas de « je t'aime », juste un « je t'embrasse ». Elle s'affala sur la chaise en bois qui commençait à devenir trop vieille et branlante. Etait-ce la vie qu'elle avait choisi ? Un mari avocat, une grande bâtisse style colonial avec des meubles aussi vieux qu'elle, des petits mots doux le matin. Cela aurait pu sembler être un bon début si Ginny ne se sentait pas coupable de ressentir un manque et de ne pas apprécier cette vie. Si elle n'avait pas été avec Patrick mais… Elle cessa de penser quelques secondes et se donna une tape sur le front. Etait-ce un trait de son caractère de n'être jamais satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait ?

Elle se leva et alla chercher ses valises, si elle partait ainsi dans ses divagations, elle allait être en retard.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Hermione devait à nouveau faire face à un Ron hystérique.

-Ron, tu vas pas te calmer cinq minutes ! Si tu redis encore une fois « C'est quand qu'on part ? » je crois que la réponse sera « l'an prochain ! ».

-Merci Hermione, il commençait aussi à me taper sur les nerfs, chuchota Harry à son amie

-Comment on fait pour le supporter tous les jours ? La dernière fois je suis sortie dans la rue et une maman se disputait avec son fils parce qu'il m'avait bousculé. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était rien et que crier ainsi n'arrangerait pas les choses. Elle m'a demandé si j'avais des enfants et quand je lui ai dit que non, elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas comprendre ! Après Ron est arrivé et m'a fait tout un flan pour entrer dans le magasin de bonbons… Et la femme s'est excusée en disant que finalement je pouvais peut-être comprendre ! Raconta Hermione en soupirant

-On mérite un prix Nobel ! Rigola Harry

-Une baby-sitter serait plus utile ! Rétorqua Hermione

-Bon c'est quand qu'on part ? Soupira Ron alors que les deux amis reprirent leur fou rire.

-Quand les gens de ta famille arriveront à être ponctuel… Répondit Harry en regardant sa montre alors que trois coups furent donnés à la porte.

-Ah ! C'est enfin Ginny ! Reprit Harry en allant ouvrir

-Salut, désolée je suis en retard… Lança la jeune fille

-Oui, et j'en connais un qui tient plus en place depuis vingt minutes ! Gémit Hermione en se postant devant Harry

-Bon ben, on y va alors ! S'exclama Ginny en regardant Ron se casser la figure après avoir trébuché sur sa valise

-Il va réussir à se casser une jambe avant de toucher la neige ! Blagua Harry

-Je vous préviens, il n'aura pas intérêt à skier à moins de dix mètres de moi ! S'inquiéta Hermione

-On l'enfermera dans les toilettes avant de partir skier ! Plaisanta Ginny alors que son frère renversa le contenu de sa valise mal fermée.

-Dix mètres ! Rappela alors Hermione en pointant l'index vers le haut en signe de règle à suivre.

Après avoir réduit les valises, les quatre amis transplanèrent jusqu'à l'aéroport de Londres. Hermione avait préféré prendre l'avion, afin de faire découvrir les moyens de locomotion moldus à ses amis. Chose qu'elle regretta vite lorsqu'elle vit Ron donner ses valises réduites à l'agent de sécurité qui s'occupait de les vérifier.

-C'est une blague Monsieur ?

-Excusez le, s'empressa d'intervenir Hermione, il est un peu… handicapé…

-Héé ! J'suis pas handicapé ! Lança Ron avant d'avoir à faire au fameux regard noir de son amie qui les libéra de l'agent.

-Franchement, des fois je me le demande Ron ! Reprit Hermione en soupirant

-T'avais l'air d'apprécier mon « handicap » hier soir quand tu m'as embrassé !

Harry et Ginny s'interrogèrent du regard, aucun n'était au courant d'un quelconque baiser.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, j'avais compris qu'elle l'avait repoussé ! Se défendit Harry

-Ron t'es vraiment un imbécile ! S'exclama Hermione

-Aie aie aie, ça va faire mal ! Chuchota Ginny à l'oreille d'Harry qui la prit par le bras pour l'éloigner.

-Imbécile d'être amoureux d'une fille qui ne répond pas de ses actions ! Rétorqua le roux

-Et tu veux quoi alors hein ? Tu veux que je t'embrasse devant tout le monde et que je me lance dans une relation vouée à l'échec ? Cria Hermione

-Une relation vouée à l'échec… Je vois que les cours de Trelawney t'ont servi ! T'es apparemment très forte en divination ! T'arrives à voir l'avenir maintenant ! Alors tout le monde avait raison en disant que t'était la sorciè… Continuait Ron en haussant le ton avant d'être coupé par Hermione. Prise de panique, elle l'avait pris par surprise en l'embrassant langoureusement. Lorsqu'elle se recula, Ron semblait aussi surpris qu'interdit. Il reprit faiblement :

-…la plus douée de sa génération.

-Ron, si tu crois un seul instant que je t'ai embrassé par pulsion, tu te mets la baguette dans l'œil, chuchota Hermione, mais la prochaine fois que tu essayes de prononcer le mot « sorcière » devant une foule de moldus, tu vas y avoir droit à ton mur !

L'allusion à la soirée précédente s'arrêta là et Hermione fit un signe de main à ses amis pour qu'ils reviennent vers eux.

Alors que le jeune roux fut extrêmement calme pendant la suite de l'attente qu'il fallait faire avant d'embarquer, une autre jeune Weasley s'émerveillait de tout :

-Oh ! Regardez sur quoi ils mettent les valises ! Ca avance tout seul !

-C'est un tapis roulant Ginny, rigola Harry

-Et les machines sur qui font bip là bas c'est quoi ?

-Des détecteurs de métaux… C'est pour éviter qu'il y ait des bombes ou des objets dangereux pour la sécurité des passagers dans l'avion. Comme des armes à feu par exemple.

-Ah…

Ses yeux brillaient de découvrir tant de choses. Harry décida alors de l'emmener se promener et de lui faire tout visiter. Elle regardait chaque objet nouveau avec un intérêt qui surprenait les passants.

-Harry, c'est quoi cette petite…voiture ?

-C'est pour transporter les valises, Gin'. Et oui, les moldus n'ont pas la chance de pouvoir rétrécir leurs bagages !

-Bien bête pour eux ! C'est surprenant ce qu'ils peuvent inventer…

-Oui… Je suppose… Ginny, je suis heureux que tu es accepté de venir…

-T'aurais cru que j'allais refuser ? Demanda Ginny en se tournant vers Harry

-Bien après ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'autre…

-_L'autre_ ? Rigola la jeune fille

-Ouais Patrick… Reprit le brun en baissant la tête

-Ben tu sais, quand j'ai pris ma décision, je n'ai pas pensé à toi spécialement. J'ai plutôt pensé à Hermione et mon frère.

-Ah…

-Enfin, ça, c'était la semaine dernière… Mais je t'avoue que ma décision aurait été la même aujourd'hui, seules les raisons auraient changées.

-Et les nouvelles raisons auraient été ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je serais venue. Enfin… pour qui.

-Serait-ce une déclaration ? Plaisanta Harry avec un air séducteur

-Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Don Juan !

-Hum… littérature moldue ! Je suis censé ne pas résister ? Blagua le jeune homme

-Ben, comme je vois que ça ne marche pas, tant pis… J'aurais essayé… Répondit la jeune rousse en faisant mine d'être déçue

-Oui, pour plaire à un garçon tel que moi, il faudrait une tenue plus sexy… Ah j'ai hâte de te voir demain dans ta superbe combinaison rouge, t'auras qu'à réessayer à ce moment là ! Lança Harry

-Espèce d'idiot va ! Rigola Ginny


	10. Noyé dans le ciel

**CHAPITRE 10 : Noyé dans le ciel**

« Mesdames, Messieurs, bonjour. La compagnie Airways est très heureuse de vous accueillir à son bord et vous souhaite un agréable voyage. »

Une fois l'annonce terminée, une hôtesse se présenta à tous et commença à expliquer l'utilisation du matériel d'urgence.

« Sous votre siège vous trouverez un gilet de sauvetage qui vous sera utile en cas de problème mécanique. Pour l'utiliser, il suffit de le tirer de son rangement et de l'enfiler. »

-Je peux savoir où est l'utilité d'un gilet de sauvetage ? Je vois mal comment on pourrait nager dans les nuages ! Se moqua Ron

-C'est au cas où on s'écrase dans la mer Ron… Répondit Hermione

-Où quoi ! S'exclama le jeune homme

-Un avion peut s'écraser ! Rajouta Ginny

-Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est très rare ! Les rassura Hermione

« Au dessus de vous se trouvent des masques à oxygène qui se décrocheront d'eux même si besoin est. »

-Des masques à oxygène ! Hermione, on n'a pas d'air dans ces avions ! S'inquiéta Ron

-Mais si Ron, c'est seulement s'il y a un trou dans l'avion où quelque chose dans le genre…

-JE VEUX DESCENDRE ! JE VEUX PAS MOURIR NOYE DANS LE CIEL ! Lança Ron en essayant de défaire sa ceinture, bien attachée par Hermione qui redoutait ce genre de réaction.

-HERMIONE, ENLEVE MOI CETTE TEINTURE ! Reprit le roux en essayant de tirer la ceinture

-Ron ! Calme toi ! Tout va bien se passer ! Le rassura Harry

-NON JE VEUX PARTIR, JE VAIS TRANPLAN…

Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione l'assomma avec un bon coup de poing.

-Faute de mur… on fait avec les moyens du bord… Grogna-t-elle alors que Ron était enfin silencieux.

-Tout va bien messieurs dames ? Demanda l'hôtesse de l'air en s'approchant d'eux

-Pour environ une dizaine de minute et depuis quelques secondes, ça va très bien ! Répondit Hermione aimablement.

-Et ce jeune homme, ça va aller ? Reprit la jeune femme blonde habillée aux couleurs de la compagnie

-Oh lui, oui ! Il a passé une mauvaise nuit… Continua Hermione alors que l'hôtesse s'éloignait.

Effectivement, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ron commença à reprendre ses esprits. Il regarda ses amis parler avec entrain puis se pencha vers le hublot qui était à sa droite pour regarder dehors. Il s'étonna de constater qu'ils avaient déjà décollé et se tourna vers Hermione :

-On n'est pas monté un peu trop haut ?

-Hein ? Sursauta la jeune femme

-Ben oui, on va faire comment pour redescendre maintenant ? Reprit le roux

-Quand tu joues au quidditch, t'arrives bien à redescendre ? Et ben là c'est pareil ! T'en as d'autres des questions comme ça ? Soupira Hermione

-Comment il tient en l'air l'avion ? S'inquiéta Ron

-Bon Ron, tu m'agaces ! On dirait un enfant de deux ans à qui il faut tout expliquer ! Ca vole un point, c'est tout !

-C'est bon, j'me renseignais juste !

-Et ben je suis pas infos service alors va embêter l'hôtesse si ça peut te rassurer…

Une heure plus tard, alors que l'hôtesse de l'air tentait de répondre aux questions de Ron et surtout de le renvoyer s'asseoir, une légère secousse se fit sentir.

-C'était quoi ça ? Lança le roux en s'agrippant à la jeune blonde

-Une simple secousse, calmez vous monsieur !

-On va s'écraser ? S'inquiéta Ron

-Bien sûr que non ! Vous pouvez me lâcher s'il vous plait ? S'agaça l'hôtesse

-RON ! Laisse la dame tranquille ! Lança Ginny en soupirant avant qu'un Ron tout penaud revienne s'asseoir à sa place, n'omettant pas de bousculer ses trois amis au passage.

-Tu peux pas faire attention, Ron ! Bougonna Hermione

-Et toi tu peux arrêter d'être désagréable ? Rétorqua l'intéressé

-T'es insupportable depuis ce matin !

-Comme ça on est bien assortis ! Lança Ron avant qu'une autre secousse ne le fasse tomber sur la jeune femme.

Cette dernière le rattrapa du mieux qu'elle put mais il finit allongé de tout son long sur les pieds de ses trois compagnons de voyage qui ne retinrent pas un fou rire. Hermione l'aida à se relever et le fit se rasseoir avant de le rattacher.

-Tu ne bouges plus ! Termina-t-elle avant de se retourner vers ses deux autres amis.

Lorsqu'elle voulu lui demander un bonbon deux minutes plus tard, elle trouva un Ron portant son gilet de sauvetage et tentant d'arracher son masque à oxygène.

-Ron qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama-t-elle

-Je refuse de mourir aujourd'hui !

-Ron, c'est n'importe quoi ! On ne va pas mourir !

-Si, je le sais ! Ca se sent ce genre de choses !

-Tu fais une crise d'anxiété Ron, je…

-Hermione, je sais que tu m'aimes, on va survivre, tous les deux, ne t'inquiète pas ! Divagua Ron sous le regard inquiet de la jeune brune

-Oui oui, c'est ça. Tu ne bouges pas, je reviens ! Lança Hermione avant d'aller à la rencontre d'un steward pour lui demander un calmant.

Une fois revenu près de son ami, elle le trouva avachi sur son siège, ronflant comme un forcené.

-Ben, vous lui avez fait quoi ? Demanda Hermione à Ginny et Harry

-Rien, il a préféré mourir en dormant, apparemment c'est moins douloureux… Rigola le jeune brun.

-Ah, et il veut qu'on te dise que tu resteras à jamais dans son cœur… Reprit Ginny

-Il est cinglé ton frère Gin'… Soupira Hermione

-Fou de toi ! Continua la jeune rousse en rigolant

-Oh ça va vous deux ! Vous allez pas vous y mettre ! S'indigna Hermione

-Mais on t'aime 'mione ! Se moqua Harry

-Bande de… Commença Hermione avant de se couper elle-même.

Il était midi lorsque l'avion toucha la piste de l'aéroport Saint Exupéry de Lyon. Hermione tentait de réveiller Ron par tous les moyens possibles mais elle réalisa bien vite que la manière douce n'y ferait rien. Derrière elle, Harry s'amusait à la titiller :

-Vas y embrasse le, il se réveillera j'en suis sûr !

-Tais toi Harry, ou je fais en sorte que ce soit toi qui l'embrasse ! Pesta Hermione avant de se remettre à hurler dans l'oreille de Ron

-T'imagine si le crapaud se transforme en prince charmant ! Reprit Harry

-'Tain, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Grogna Hermione

-Ok, on voudrait pas gâcher votre moment d'intimité ! Plaisanta le brun avant de partir avec Ginny

-RON OUVRE LES YEUX, hurla Hermione, Oh et puis mince tu l'as mérité !

La jeune femme commença à chatouiller le roux qui commençait à s'agiter.

-Allez Ron, c'est ça, réveille-toi, on y est presque ! Bouge toi !

-'Mione, tu fais quoi ? Gémit le réveillé

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Magne toi si tu veux pas qu'on couche ici ce soir ! Grogna Hermione avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Une fois descendus de l'avion, Hermione et Ron rejoignirent leurs amis, assis sur les chaises du terminal. Une fois devant eux, la brune annonça qu'ils allaient transplaner pour leur chalet. Harry se permit tout de même une petite blague avant de suivre la jeune femme :

-C'est dommage que ça n'ait pas marché !

-De quoi ? Demanda Hermione

-Le prince… Rigola le jeune homme

-Harry si toi aussi tu veux que je te calme ça peut se faire… Et apparemment je me débrouille pas mal pour calmer les idiots ! Menaça Hermione alors que Ginny rigolait des têtes qu'arboraient les deux garçons.


	11. Ron alias Calimero

**CHAPITRE 11 : Ron alias Caliméro**

Quatre « flop » et Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent devant un chalet de bois, sur une neige épaisse d'une dizaine de centimètres. Le froid et la neige qui entrait dans leurs chaussures de ville poussa les quatre amis à se réfugier au plus vite à l'intérieur du chalet, propriété des parents d'Hermione.

-Brrrrr, ça caille dans ton pays 'mione ! Lâcha un Ron frigorifié

-C'est l'air frais de la montagne… Va falloir t'y habituer ! Rigola Hermione face aux joues toutes rouges du rouquin

-Je comprends maintenant l'utilité des combinaisons ! Reprit Ginny

-Oui, mais sur les pistes on a souvent très chaud, enfin je vous laisserais découvrir ça demain, cet aprèm, ménage et rangement ! Lança Hermione

-Mais 'mione, on en a pour cinq minutes ! On dirait que t'as oublié qu'on est des sorciers ! Dit Ron en s'affalant sur le canapé qui trônait au milieu de la petite pièce.

-Je pensais le faire… manuellement, répondit la jeune femme avant de constater les grimaces protestataires de ses amis, ok va pour la magie… je vais vous montrer la chambre !

-LA chambre ? Sursauta Harry

-Ah oui, j'ai omis ce détail. Il n'y a qu'une chambre avec un lit et un matelas deux places.

-Ah non Hermione, j'te vois venir ! Hors de question que je dorme avec Ron ! Il ronfle comme un pompier ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça, j'ai déjà subis ça pendant sept ans ! S'exclama Harry

-Oui, ben j'ai eu un aperçu de ce que ça donnait dans l'avion, alors ne comptez pas sur moi non plus ! Lança Hermione en regardant Ginny intensément

-Attendez c'est moi qui ait vécu dix-neuf ans avec lui, alors vous regardez ailleurs ! J'ai eu ma dose ! Protesta Ginny

-Héééé ! Je suis là je vous rappelle, s'indigna Ron, de toute façon j'irais sur le canapé, ça arrangera tout le monde !

Chacun se regarda, gêné.

-Excuse nous Ron… Soupira Ginny

-C'est rien, de toute façon, je serais bien plus tranquille… Et puis Ginny ronfle aussi !

-Hey ! C'est pas vrai ça ! Protesta à nouveau la jeune rousse

-On en reparlera demain matin ! Plaisanta Harry avant de se prendre un coup dans l'omoplate.

Dans l'heure qui suivie, les quatre amis rangèrent leurs affaires et se préparèrent pour aller faire des provisions au supermarché le plus proche.

Ginny fut la première à être habillée de la tête aux pieds. Elle pressait tout le monde pour qu'ils se dépêchent alors qu'Harry et Ron ne voulaient pas arrêter la partie d'échecs qu'ils avaient commencés en cachette d'Hermione qui rinçait les plats déjà propres depuis l'hiver précédent. Quand les deux garçons avaient constaté que la jeune fille, malgré leur exaspération, ne laisserait pas sa vaisselle « qui traînait dans les placard depuis plus de six mois », ils avaient donc pris l'initiative d'une partie discrète dans la chambre pour ne pas avoir à aider la jeune femme maniaque en ces jours.

Mais Ginny commençait à perdre patience :

-Bon j'en ai marre moi d'attendre comme une idiote près de la porte, habillée pour affronter le pôle nord dans une pièce où il fait 20°C !

-Ben déshabille-toi, personne t'en empêche, pesta Ron avant de lancer, échec !

-Harry, je t'en prie… Supplia-t-elle avec des yeux de chien battu

-Ah non ça ne marchera pas, Harry regarde le jeu, surtout ne la fixe pas, c'est comme les sirènes, c'est joli, ça chante bien, mais après c'est toi qu'elle fait chanter! Ne rentre pas dans son petit jeu ! Lança Ron, conscient de l'effet que sa sœur faisait à son meilleur ami

-Harry, s'il te plait… Susurra Ginny à l'oreille d'un Harry qui faisait mine de ne pas pouvoir refuser

-Oh c'est dur, très dur de résister à une si jolie voix… Plaisanta-t-il

-Rhaaa, Ginny, va voir ailleurs si on y est ! Grogna Ron

-Et si j'allais voir Hermione pour lui faire part de votre partie clandestine ? Défia Ginny

-Ben vas y j'ten prie ! Lança son frère

-Ok ! Sourit Ginny en avançant très doucement vers le salon

-Hey, tu vas où ? S'inquiéta Ron

-Ben voir Hermione !

-Non ! On arrête ! Sursauta Ron en se levant de sa chaise précipitamment, faisant tomber quelques pièces du jeu au passage

-Ah ah ! Je savais que ça marcherait ! Des années de pratique tout ça ! Se réjouit-elle

-Comment ça des années de pratique ? Demanda Harry

-Marcher lentement en direction d'un autorité supérieure dans le but de révéler une vérité défendu et c'est gagné ! Je faisais pareil déjà à 6 ans avec ma mère lorsque Ron faisait des bêtises et que je voulais quelque chose de lui.

-On dirait que l'autorité supérieure a changé ! Se moqua Harry

-N'importe quoi ! Comme si j'avais peur d'Hermione ! Pfff ! Pesta Ron

-RON, HARRY, VOUS FAITES QUOI ASSIS DEVANT LE JEU D'ECHECS ! Lança une voix qui fit se dresser les poils de Ron

-Rien 'mione, c'est Ginny ! Je l'ai surprise entrain de jouer avec Harry, alors je l'ai poussée de sa place parce qu'elle aurait du t'aider, enfin tu vois et donc j'avais mal au dos après et je me suis assis à sa place mais j'ai rien fait je te jure ! S'affola Ron avant de reprendre sa respiration en fin de phrase.

-Tu sais que j'aime pas les mensonge Ron ! Soupira Hermione

-J'ai pas menti ! Se défendit le jeune homme tel un enfant pris sur le fait alors que Ginny et Harry étaient pliés en deux.

-L'autorité supérieure… Murmura Ginny à Harry entre deux rires

-On devrait peut-être les laisser… Répondit Harry

-Et louper ça ! Tu rigoles ! Se moqua la jeune rousse

-Et pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prends, hein ? Rétorquait Ron à une énième remontrance

-Parce que c'est toujours toi qui fais !

-Ah oui, sûre ? Qui c'est que tu as engueulé quand ta savonnette au muguet des montagnes j'sais pas quoi a disparu !

-Oui, c'était une erreur mais…

-Tu l'avais laissée dans l'eau et elle avait fondu ! Mais ça aussi c'était ma faute ! Et quand ta serviette de bain a servi à essuyer l'urine de Pattenrond, qui encore ?

-Ron…

-Oui, justement Ron ! Alors qu'on sait tous les deux qui n'a pas eu le courage d'aller chercher la serpillière dans le cagibi !

-T'as raison Ginny, filons ! S'inquiéta Harry

-C'était toi ! Rigola la rousse

-Je devais partir en cours, j'étais pressé ! Se défendit le jeune homme

-L'excuse… soupira Ginny

-Et le pire est à venir ! Quand justement ton chat a laissé une boulette de poils dans le lavabo, qui était « le crado qui s'était coupé les cheveux dans l'évier » ? Comme si mes cheveux ressemblaient à des poils de chat ! S'exclama Ron alors qu'Harry s'étouffait avec son chewing-gum

-Ok, c'est bon Ron, t'as gagné ! Je vais faire semblant de croire ta version… mais c'est la dernière fois ! Déclara Hermione avant de demander à tous de s'habiller pour aller faire les courses.


	12. Omo sapiens?

**CHAPITRE 12 : Omo… sapiens ?**

-De la cervelle !

-Oui, Ron… Tu veux me le redemander une quinzième fois ou t'as compris ?

-Nan mais sérieusement ? Les moldus mangent de la cervelle !

- Bon, Ron, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi mais on n'est pas là pour parler de la cervelle que tu n'auras de toute façon jamais… dans ton assiette bien sûr… Finit désespérément Harry en rejoignant les deux filles qui semblaient passionnées par le rayon beauté.

-Ginny, Hermione, vous n'avez pas bientôt fini, parce que je commence à en avoir marre d'expliquer à Ron que la crème solaire n'est pas comestible mais que la cervelle si, qu'on ne doit pas jouer avec un ballon de football aux pieds en tenant un autre de handball dans les mains pour jouer au basket-ball, que les DVD et les frisbees n'ont pas la même utilité et qu'une femme a besoin d'un rasoir pour se faire les aisselles et non pas d'une tondeuse !

-Oh, désolé Harry, c'est qu'on a pas vu le temps passer ! S'excusa la rousse

-Vous inquiétez pas, je suis habitué… Dit Harry avant de se pencher vers l'oreille de Ginny pour chuchoter, mais en général y'a Hermione derrière pour lui… couper la langue ou plutôt…

-Harry ! Je t'entends je te signale ! Protesta la brune

-Elle a l'ouïe fine en plus d'avoir la langue facile ! Blagua le jeune homme

-T'es vraiment pas drôle Harry, c'est arrivé que deux fois ! Ou peut-être trois… Enfin bref, de toute façon ça ne se reproduira pas ! Pesta Hermione

-On parie ? Provoqua Harry

-HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Lança la jeune femme en colère alors que l'intéressé et la rousse pouffaient.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Ron demandait à Harry si le lait de toilette se buvait lorsqu'on était constipé pour pouvoir aller aux WC, une jeune vendeuse s'approcha d'eux pour leur présenter « la meilleure lessive vendue sur le marché, Omo ». Ne comprenant pas la langue française, Ron se contenta de regarder le doux regard de la jeune femme qu'il trouvait apparemment à son goût. Puis, une fois qu'elle eut fini de parler, le roux se tourna vers son ami :

-Elle a dit quoi ?

-Hum… qu'elle trouve que tu ressembles à l'acteur de la pub pour sa lessive… Répondit Harry alors que sa colocataire brune émit un bruit caractéristique à quelques mètres de là avant plonger sa tête entre les produits vaisselles pour se cacher des clients qui la regardaient suspicieusement.

-Ah oui ? Se réjouit Ron pendant ce temps. Et il est sexy cet acteur ?

-Euh, oui, très viril… très… marrant aussi… nan bien bien… Continua Harry tandis qu'Hermione ramassait les packs de liquide vaisselle qu'elle venait de faire tomber.

-Oh oh… euh comment on dit déjà… ? Ah oui, meurrlci… Sourit Ron à la vendeuse qui lui tendit sa lessive avant de se diriger vers un autre client.

-T'as entendu ça 'mione ! Lança un Ron fier à son amie, le pack de lessive en guise de trophée avant de voir la jeune fille pleurer de ce qu'il pensait être de chagrin.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta-t-il

-Non, rien Ron… Ca va très bien je… c'est la poussière des rayons… Tenta d'articuler tant bien que mal la jeune brune

-Ah… si tu le dis…

Après que Ron soit parti vers d'autres aventures consommatrices, Hermione regarda Harry en séchant ses larmes :

-T'es vraiment vache quand même sur ce coup là !

-J'ai pas compris, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle dans le fait que Ron ressemble à un acteur ? Demanda Ginny qui avait regardé la scène avec autant d'étonnement que de questionnement

-L'acteur en question je crois… Répondit Harry

-Très viril… Pouffa Hermione avant de reprendre son fou rire

-Harry, explique moi ! S'enquit la jeune rousse. Quel genre d'acteur !

-Le genre sauvage… viril… Tu connais Tarzan ?

-Euh oui, c'est pas l'homme de la jungle ? Ah, mignon comme acteur !

-Oui, sauf que dans la pub Omo, c'est plutôt ses compagnons mangeurs de puces et de bananes… Termina Hermione sous le regard mêlé d'interrogation et de rire de Ginny.

Une heure plus tard, tous retrouvèrent le chalet. Fatigués par le voyage et les épuisantes heures passées au supermarché, ils décidèrent de profiter de la soirée pour se relaxer. C'est ainsi que Ron installa un oreiller sur le canapé qui lui servirait de lit et qu'il s'endormit instantanément, non sans propager un bruit fort et régulier dans toute la maisonnée.

-Sérieusement, il ne pourrait pas se faire opérer des végétations ! Grogna Hermione qui essayait d'écouter la radio

-Il n'existe pas de sort contre ça ? Demanda Harry

-Pas à ma connaissance… Soupira la brune

-Croyez moi, avec mes frères on a tout essayé pendant des années, et même Fred et Georges n'ont jamais rien trouvé contre ça ! Lança Ginny qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec des boules caisses.

-Tu fais quoi avec ça Gin' ? Demanda Harry

-Ben je protège mes tympans contre ce mmmnnnnhhh de bruit de fond !

-Tu n'y es pas encore habituée ?

-J'ai eu le temps de m'y déshabituer avec Poudlard ! Et quand Bill était parti, je n'étais plus obligée de partager ma chambre avec mon ronfleur de frère. Et comme une bonne chose en entraîne toujours une mauvaise, maintenant que je ne partage plus les ronflements de Ron, je ne les supporte plus… Et voilà qu'ils reviennent vers moi comme les moustiques vers la lumière, les gnomes de jardin vers les potagers, les détraqueurs vers…

-Oui, on a compris Gin'… c'est bon… Rigola Harry en voyant la jeune fille s'énerver

-Désolé, c'est juste que je sens que ma nuit va être longue et mon sommeil tardif… Soupira Ginny.

En effet, vers 22h, alors que tous étaient couchés et que seuls les deux garçons dormaient, Ginny soupirait bruyamment.

-T'arrives à dormir Hermione ?

-Entre toi qui gigotes et qui soupire, Ron qui ronfle comme un pompier et mon ouïe très fine, j'aurais joué au loto demain si j'arrivais à fermer l'œil !

-Excuse-moi, j'ai tendance à beaucoup bouger la nuit…

-Chut ! T'entends ? Sursauta Hermione

-Quoi ? S'inquiéta sa compagne de lit

-Les ronflements !

-Ils se sont arrêtés ! S'exclama Ginny

-Tu crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Ron ?

-Hermione… Se moqua Ginny en se recouchant pour s'endormir

-Ben quoi, ça va faire depuis 18h qu'il dort et il n'a jamais cessé de ronfler ! Je vais vérifier ! S'inquiéta Hermione en se levant

-Et après elle va dire qu'elle est pas amoureuse… se dit Ginny à elle-même en rigolant

Le parquet craquait sous les pas de la jeune femme qui brandissait sa baguette. Toutes lumières éteintes, l'atmosphère était digne d'un film d'horreur. Elle ouvrit la porte du salon et avança lentement dans la pénombre. Elle vit alors quelqu'un bouger près de la table et ordonna :

-Ne bouge plus, qui que tu sois, ou tu auras à faire à moi !

-Hermione ! Sursauta le jeune homme pris en flagrant délit de grignotage. Ca va pas nan ! Tu m'as fichu la trouille de ma vie !

-Ron ! C'est que toi ! Lança l'attaquante en baissant sa baguette

-Tu t'attendais à qui d'autre ! Léonardo Des Caprios ? Se moqua le roux

-Di Caprio, Ron, Léonardo Di Caprio!

-Ouais bref, c'est du pareil au même ! Tu voulais quoi ?

-Te voir… enfin, voir si tout allait bien…

-Ah… tu t'inquiétais pour moi… Sourit Ron

-T'emballes pas mon grand, c'est juste que tes ronflements ce sont arrêtés et…

-Et tu t'inquiétais pour ma vie ?

-Tu manges quoi ? Lança Hermione en changeant de sujet

-Euh… un mélange de jambon, de cornichons et de pain.

-Un sandwich quoi ! Dit Hermione en s'approchant pour regarder. Mais t'as mis le jambon par-dessus le pain !

-Ben quoi ? Demanda Ron la bouche pleine

-T'es vraiment dégueu comme gars ! Grimaça Hermione avant de lui tendre un papier d'essuie-tout.

-Oui mais je ressemble à un acteur !

-Hum… passons… tu dors pas trop mal sur le canapé ?

-J'ai des courbatures affreuses mais à part ça… on fait aller…

-Tu sais, si tu veux revenir dans la chambre… enfin, comme Ginny dort elle t'entendra pas et puis Harry à l'habitude.

-Et toi ?

-Ben, je ferais avec… de toute façon là ou dans la chambre, je dormirais quasiment pas alors bon…

-Au moins dans la chambre le bruit est moins fort…

-Oui mais comme vous êtes une famille de chieurs et que j'ai droit à la gigoteuse… en plus elle prend toute la couverture.

-Ah, je vois… Ben, si tu veux tu peux rester dormir ici…

-Je veux bien.

Hermione sourit pour cacher sa gêne grandissante. Il l'avait invité à rester dormir avec elle et elle avait accepté ! Elle se trouva alors avoir des envies de se cogner la tête contre les murs elle aussi.

C'est ensuite sans un mot qu'elle s'installa sur le canapé. Mais quand elle vit Ron se diriger vers la chambre, elle l'interpella :

-Ron, tu vas où ?

- Dans la chambre, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

-Ah, si, si… mais c'est juste que tu as laissé des miettes sur la table… Mentit Hermione.


	13. Un lit pour deux

**CHAPITRE 13 : Un lit pour deux**

Lorsque Ginny ouvrit les yeux, le réveil indiquait trois heures du matin. Un pied glacé était posé sur son estomac et le peu de couverture qui la recouvrait se trouvait sur son visage. Elle soupira et se dégagea de la couverture et du pied glacé. C'est sans surprise qu'elle découvrit son frère, allongé en travers du lit, ronflant comme un fort sonné et bien au chaud dans les couvertures. Elle soupira à nouveau et regarda Harry qui souriait dans la pénombre.

-C'est pas drôle, Harry, maintenant je suis bonne pour veiller jusqu'au matin ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi tu dors pas toi ? T'as un lit pour toi tout seul et d'après ce que tu dis, les ronflements de Ron ne t'embêtent pas ! Pesta la jeune fille

- Si c'est drôle parce que ça fait une heure que je te vois tourner et tirer les couvertures de Ron, en vain ! Et tout ça en dormant ! Répliqua le jeune homme. Et j'ai été réveillé quand ton frère est tombé du lit après que tu l'aies poussé !

-Je ne l'ai pas poussé ! S'indigna Ginny

-Hum… si… et pas qu'un peu, il a fait un bond énorme avant de se retrouver le nez sur le parquet ! Et dire que ça ne l'a pas réveillé plus de cinq minutes !

-Ouais ben j'aurais préféré qu'il soit conscient, il m'aurait peut-être rendu les couvertures et mon ventre ! Au fait, où est Hermione ?

-Dans le salon, je l'ai vu dormir sur le canapé quand je suis allé boire… Bon tu vas faire quoi avec Ron ?

-T'apprendras qu'il n'y a jamais rien à faire avec un Ron endormi… mais je suis certaine que tu voudras bien tester par toi-même et me prêter ton lit !

-Ca va pas non ! Et dormir avec ça ? Déjà que quand je viens au terrier il me tombe toujours dessus dans la nuit ! S'indigna Harry

-Alors on va devoir partager un lit… Soupira Ginny, faussement mécontente en s'approchant du lit

-Non !

-Quoi non !

-Non, pas avant que tu me promettes de ne pas me frapper, me faire tomber par terre… ou m'embrasser pendant mon sommeil !

-T'embrasser ! S'indigna Ginny

-Ben oui, je sais que t'as toute la journée envie de frapper Ron et que tu assouvis tes désirs en dormant… alors comme tu as toute la journée envie de m'embrasser…

-Espèce de troll des cavernes, vire toi de là et fais moi de la place, et sache que si tu devais avoir quoique ce soit sur les lèvres, ce serait un bon bout de scotch pour t'empêcher de crier quand je te mettrais mon poing dans la figure ! Répliqua Ginny

L'air faussement apeuré, Harry se décala pour laisser place à la jeune femme. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu arriva trente minutes plus tard quand Ginny, endormie, passa son bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre son épaule. N'osant plus bouger, il la regarda dormir sans riposter, ses mains caressant lentement la douce chevelure rousse.

Le soleil se levait quand Ron se réveilla. Il posa alors sa main sur son nez douloureux et regarda en direction de Harry et Ginny, entrelacés à la façon d'un couple amoureux. D'abord choqué puis finalement content, il se leva pour rejoindre Hermione, déjà levée et occupée à préparer les pique-niques du midi.

-'lut 'mione, bien dormi ? Dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée

-mmmhhh… relativement… enfin… mof. Et toi ? Lança la jeune femme sans lever la tête

-Super… mais j'ai mal au nez je sais pas pourquoi !

-Sûrement une méthode de Ginny pour stopper des ronflements ! Rigola Hermione en s'approchant pour regarder de plus près le nez de son ami. Effectivement c'est enflé, mets de la crème ou ça va empirer !

-J'en mettrais plus tard, répondit Ron en prenant un des sandwichs d'Hermione

-Héé, c'est pas pour le petit déjeuner ! S'exclama Hermione en lui arrachant des mains

-Mais 'mione ! J'ai faim !

-Recommence pas à te plaindre toi ! Prends un fruit !

-Un fruit ! Tu veux me faire faire un régime !

-C'est très bon pour la santé !

-De toute façon ma santé, elle est pas garantie avec la sœur que j'ai, alors quitte à mourir demain dans mon sommeil, autant que je mange un bon sandwich !

-Tais-toi et mange ! Finit Hermione en lui mettant une pomme dans la bouche

Dans la chambre, Ginny venait de constater qu'elle était dans une position plutôt gênante, voire troublante. Elle n'osa pas se défaire du jeune homme, de peur qu'il se réveille et ne la découvre à moitié sur lui. Elle cherchait donc un moyen d'arranger la situation mais ce fut peine perdue quand le jeune homme plongea son regard vert dans ses yeux.

-Je me disais que je pouvais t'assommer ou t'étouffer avec ton oreiller pour éviter la situation gênante à laquelle on fait face en ce moment mais tu t'es réveillé trop tôt ! Ecoute, Harry, je ne suis pas maître de moi-même quand je dors, comme t'as pu le constater avec Ron cette nuit, quoique ça pourrait porter à confusion… Bref, je crois que je vais… Débita la jeune fille avant qu'un nouvel imprévu arrive.

Harry, qui avait écouté le monologue de la jeune fille n'avait pu résister, en voyant ses tâches de rousseur ressortirent au fur et à mesure que la rougeur de son visage s'intensifiait, son petit air innocent et sa bouille du matin, à embrasser la jeune fille pour la faire taire. Celle-ci se laissa faire et le timide baiser devint plus sensuel. Harry enlaça le corps de la jeune femme et caressa son dos nu tendrement. Aucune sensation ne sembla plus intense pour les deux amants que celle procurée par ce baiser. Chacun semblait réclamer plus mais un bruit de chaise les stoppa dans leur action. Effrayée, Ginny se tourna vers le lit de son frère pour s'assurée qu'il n'était plus là et qu'il n'avait pas assistée au spectacle. Finalement rassurée, elle se retourna vers Harry, qui lança son ultime boutade.

-Tu m'avais dis de ne pas te prévenir la prochaine fois. Par contre je t'avais dis que tu ne devais pas m'embrasser toi !

-Tu es décidément bien plus obéissant que moi Harry Potter ! Ironisa Ginny alors que le jeune homme caressait sa joue

-Tu m'as manqué Gin'…

-Harry… Soupira la jeune rousse

-Ok, j'ai compris, j'en ai vraiment marre cette fois, tu fais tout pour que je retombe amoureuse de toi, mais dès que je tente quoique ce soit tu me rejettes, décide-toi Ginny parce que je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais je suis vraiment amoureux et à chaque fois je souffre !

-Mais…

-Je sais que t'es avec quelqu'un mais je crois que si c'était vraiment l'homme de ta vie tu n'aurais pas accepté mon baiser !

-Harry…

-Je vais déjeuner. A toute.

Ces dernières paroles touchèrent Ginny qui s'effondra sur le lit. Il avait parfaitement raison et elle le savait. Ce choix n'était pourtant pas difficile mais elle avait peur. Peur de perdre quelqu'un qu'elle aimait à nouveau, peur d'avancer, ou peut-être tout simplement peur d'être heureuse, comme si elle ne méritait pas de l'être, ou comme si elle ne méritait pas d'être avec Harry, l'homme le plus parfait pour elle.


	14. La froideur de l'hiver

**CHAPITRE 14 : La froideur de l'hiver**

-RON !

-On m'a appelé tu crois ? Demanda le jeune roux à son meilleur ami en soupirant

-C'est une question rhétorique ? Répondit Harry

-Ben soit elle peste toute seule et je suis son bouc émissaire, soit elle m'appelle vraiment et je préférerais me trouver dans les alpages avec deux cornes sur la tête…

-Oublie les alpages et concentre toi sur le diable qui crache du feu dans la cuisine… Lança Ginny en lâchant son livre pour se préparer.

-J'en ai marre c'est toujours ma faute… Pesta Ron avant de rejoindre Hermione

C'est sur la pointe des pieds et la tête baissée que Ron arriva dans la cuisine. Hermione se tenait debout, les bras croisés, comme attendant des excuses…

-J'ai fait quelque chose ? Risqua-t-il

-Où sont-elles ? Dit calmement Hermione

-Ca y'est ça va encore être ma faute…

-Elles ont pas disparues ! Tu les as reprises ? Finalement je méritais pas mon cadeau ! S'énerva Hermione

-Tu devrais te calmer parce que t'as l'air énervée !

-Je suis pas énervée ! Juste… juste que tu m'agaces !

-Et il est dix heures du matin… ça promet ! Ironisa Ron

-Bon écoute je vais pas passer une heure à te faire cracher le morceau, alors t'en as fait quoi ? Commença à crier Hermione

-De quoi ! Reprit Ron sur le même ton

-Mes lunettes !

-T'as perdu MES lunettes ! MON cadeau ?

-Ron, je sais que c'est toi qui les as !

-Et pourquoi je les aurais prises !

-Parce qu'elles étaient sur la cheminée à côté des tiennes et qu'il ne reste plus que ta paire ! Hurla Hermione

-Ah… Dit Ron doucement et d'un air confus…

-Je savais que c'était toi ! Reprit Hermione

-Aussi si tu m'avais dit ça depuis le début ! Cria le jeune homme

-C'est une blague ! Tu te rends même pas compte de tes actes !

-Et toi tu ne cherches même pas à m'expliquer les choses, tu cries toujours et tu… tu… ET T'ES CHIANTE !

-Et toi t'es gauche, prise de tête, agaçant, feignant, dégoûtant, irrationnel, gamin, …

-C'est bon n'en rajoute pas ! Moi aussi j'peux te faire une liste ! De toute façon t'es trop tout ! Trop sérieuse, trop responsable, trop toujours furieuse, trop plongée dans tes bouquins, trop rationnelle, avec toi on dirait qu'on vit dans un camp de concentration !

-Un camp de concentration ! Je me trouve pourtant bien patiente avec toi !

-Ah oui, et quand tu viens me réveiller à trois heures du matin parce que j'ai pas plié le linge, quand tu me crie dessus pour la moindre bêtise, quand tu fais exprès de salir les toilettes pour voir si j'aurais l'idée de les laver, quand tu éteins la télé pour m'obliger à travailler, hein !

-Mais c'est pour ton bien Ron !

-Le mien ou le tien !

-Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de salir les toilettes, de me réveiller à trois heures pour te montrer que tu dois respecter tes responsabilités, de te crier dessus alors que je préférerais qu'on… d'éteindre la télé alors que je te vois t'amuser à regarder tes séries débiles… Si je m'en foutais de toi je ne ferais pas tout ça ! Répondit Hermione plus calmement

-Y'a d'autres façons de me montrer que tu tiens à moi !

-Et je l'ai déjà fait il me semble ! Se défendit la jeune fille

-Ben… recommence… Tenta Ron avec une tête de chien battu

-Oh oh, je te vois venir ! Sourit la jeune fille

-On peut toujours essayer ! Plaisanta Ron alors que l'atmosphère se détendit d'un seul coup, comme si aucun des deux ne pouvait rester fâchés plus de cinq minutes.

-La prochaine fois t'essayera quand j'aurais bu quelques bierreaubeurres, ça pourrait marcher, lança Hermione avec un clin d'œil

-Comptes sur moi… commença Ron avant de reprendre, tu me pardonnes pour tes lunettes ?

-Oui, j'te pardonne, allez viens… Sourit Hermione en prenant Ron dans ses bras.

Aucun mot ne fut alors échangés, chacun profitant au maximum du moment présent, sans savoir que l'autre ressentait la même sensation. Lorsque enfin il se séparèrent, un léger sentiment de gène s'installa et Ron retourna alors dans la chambre où se trouvait un Harry concentré sur un magazine de Quidditch et sa sœur jetant des coups d'œil furtifs au jeune brun pendant qu'elle relisait depuis cinq minutes la même phrase de son livre. Le jeune roux se demanda pendant quelques secondes s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se disputer plus longtemps avec Hermione en voyant l'ambiance dépressive qui prospérait dans la chambre.

-Vous devriez pas être aussi joyeux, vous allez vous décrocher la mâchoire à force de rire… Ironisa Ron avant de recevoir deux regards noirs qu'il interpréta comme le stade ultime de la paix dans le monde.

-Viens on les enferme dans la chambre toute la journée et on va skier ! Ce soir je serais oncle, j'en suis sûr ! Chuchota Ron

-Ron ! Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Pesta la jeune fille qui tentait de fermer son sac à dos depuis plus de cinq minutes en écoutant son ami lui émettre des plans plus farfelus les uns que les autres

-Ou on leur annonce qu'on est condamnés, je suis sûr qu'ils seront tellement tristes qu'ils vont se consoler mutuellement et…

-Et tu seras oncle avant la fin de la journée, oui j'ai compris Ron, seulement on est pas mourant –du moins pour l'instant parce que je vais finir pas mourir d'ennui avec tes théories-, la porte de la chambre ne se ferme pas à clef, et celle du chalet s'ouvre de l'intérieur ! Donc va préparer tes affaires et avec un peu de chance on va faire face à une tempête de neige qui nous bloquera en haut des pistes et ils auront tellement peur de mourir que tu seras oncle avant la fin de la journée !

-Oui ! Ca c'est de l'idée ! S'enthousiasma Ron sous le regard exaspéré de son amie.

Trente minutes plus tard, après un transplanage rapide, les quatre amis se retrouvaient dans la station de ski française, entourés d'enfants excités et de parents surmenés. Si Hermione était un peu plus âgée et Ron plus jeune, il n'y aurait eu aucun doute possible sur les rôles qu'ils tenaient.

-Ron, marche sur la route !

-Non, c'est plus marrant dans la neige !

-Tu vas être trempé !

-Mais non ! Ahhhh c'est froid !

-Neige dans la chaussure ?

-Ben oui, t'aurais pu me prévenir !

-Je rêve, pincez-moi ! Gémit la jeune fille

-Tu m'aides à l'enlever 'mione ?

-Attends qu'on soit dans le magasin de ski Ronald !

-Mais c'est froid !

-T'avais qu'à m'écouter ! Allez avance, tu gênes les voitures !

-C'est toi qui m'a dit de marcher sur la route !

-Ron ! T'es à gauche ! On roule à droite en France !

-Je roule pas encore….

- Avec tout ce que tu t'enfiles aux repas, ça ne devrait pas tarder… Bon marche à droite, magne-toi !


	15. Glisse

**CHAPITRE 15: GLISSE**

-Bon, à partir de maintenant, on ne se sépare plus, même pas pour aller aux toilettes ! La station est grande et je ne veux pas en perdre un seul ! Ron tu m'écoutes !

-Hein ? Sursauta le roux à l'annonce de son nom

-Mais c'est pas croyable ça, tu crois déjà tout savoir que tu te permets de te priver de mes explications ?

-Mais non Hermione c'est que…

-Toujours une bonne excuse hein !

-Hermione je…

-Quoi !

-Ma chaussure…

-Hé ben ?

-Ben j'arrive pas à la clipser dans le ski…

-Oh Ron… ton ski, il est à l'envers !

D'un geste assuré, la jeune fille se plaça derrière son ami et attrapa son pied afin de le placer dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet. Une fois le pied rentré, le ski de Ron commença à glisser dangereusement vers l'arrière et le jeune homme tomba sur Hermione.

-Ca glisse tes skis ! Grommela alors Ron en essayant de se redresser… en vain

-Allez lève toi tu m'appuies sur les... Ron ! T'es une vraie brute ! Pesta Hermione

-T'avais qu'à me dire que ça glissait ces trucs ! Je me serais cru sur… sur…

-Des skis ?

-Ouais bon ça va Hermione, tu vas pas en rajouter ! Et vous vous pouvez pas nous aider ! S'exclama Ron en pointant d'un doigt accusateur sa sœur et son meilleur ami

-Ah non c'est tellement comique… On dirait un combat de coqs sur glace… Sauf que vous jacassez comme des poules ! Lança Harry

-Et il faut avouer qu'en plus Ron est aussi agile qu'un bœuf… Ajouta Ginny avant de faire un sourire gêné en direction de Harry.

Sans se l'avouer, Ginny tentait de s'excuser implicitement. Il était tellement plus aisé pour elle de se faire pardonner en se rangeant de son côté. Elle aurait pu l'enfoncer, comme elle en avait l'intention. Car effectivement, elle aurait espéré l'éloigner d'elle, le repousser, lui faire oublier sa vraie nature, devenir odieuse. Mais il était indéniable qu'elle n'avait pas le courage escompté pour cela. Elle n'était qu'une femme amoureuse, et il n'est pas secret que cet amour que les femmes savent donner à un seul homme peut estomper toute notion de bravoure. Face à lui, elle n'était qu'un papillon qui se bat contre le temps. Il pouvait tenter de résister indéfiniment, le temps le prendrait indéniablement. Le temps, un ennemi et un besoin pour le papillon, tout comme ce que Harry représentait pour elle.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard triste. Elle baissait la tête pour qu'il ne remarque pas les larmes qui commençaient à envahir ses yeux bleus. Elle n'était décidément pas courageuse.

-Aïe ! Ron ! Harry bouge tes fesses en vitesse !

Rien de tel pour faire sortir Ginny de ses rêveries et pour rendre à Harry son sourire.

-On va skier Ginny ? Lança Harry alors que la jeune femme sursauta

-Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle

-Je vous jure que si vous nous aidez… Ron arrête de remuer comme ça, on est entrain de glisser en arrière ! Cria Hermione

-Ben faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! Répliqua son assaillant

-Bouge pas ! Si bouge ! Rhaaaaaa fais quelque chose !

-Je bouge ou je bouge pas ?

-Tu bouges mais tu remues pas !

-Comment n'ai-je pas pu y penser plus tôt ! Ironisa Ron

-Je suis heureuse qu'ils ne soient qu'amis… Sinon on les retrouverait souvent à l'hôpital ces deux là… Lança Ginny sous le regard interrogateur de Harry avant de reprendre, ben oui, si ils… enfin tu vois… la nuit… Harry t'a très bien compris ce que je voulais dire !

-Je te promets que non !

-Et bien tu vois s'ils étaient ensemble, ils feraient des choses la nuit qui pourraient…

-Ouiiiiiiiiii Ron vas-y ! Encore ! On y est presque ! Hurla Hermione pendant que Ginny lançait un regard amusé à Harry

-Si je n'avais pas déjà compris, il ne m'en aurait pas fallu plus ! Répliqua le brun

-T'avais…

-Oui…

-Espèce de…

-Aaaahhh ! Enfin ! Jme sens mieux ! Continua Hermione alors que les deux autres réprimaient un fou rire.

-Pourquoi vous rigolez ? Lança Ron qui tentait de se relever

-On rigole pas… Pouffa Ginny

-Elle s'aère les dents, d'ailleurs l'haleine en avait besoin… Lança Harry avant de recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Soulagés. C'était le mot. Ils étaient tous les quatre soulagés d'un lourd poids. Le poids des skis, le poids de Ron –peut-être le plus lourd-, mais surtout le poids de la dispute. Si on avait demandé à Ginny et Harry comment ils s'étaient réconciliés, aucun des deux n'aurait su répondre… cela c'était fait… Le cœur semblait être plus fort que la rancœur.

-Mets ta crème solaire Ron ! Lança Ginny

-Non, ça pue ! Et je suis pas une biscotte, on me tartine pas !

-N'importe quoi ! En plus tu sais que dans la famille on craint le soleil ! La malédiction des roux ! Tu veux devenir rouge écrevisse ?

-Au moins ça irait avec ma couleur de cheveux !

-Ron, grouille !

-Non !

-J'appelle Hermione !

Ils étaient assis sur la neige, devant le tire-fesses et attendait leurs deux amis, partis chercher leurs abonnements. Aucun nuage ne venait empêcher le soleil de percer et la neige reflétait parfaitement les rayons brûlants.

La menace de sa sœur avait eu raison du courage Gryffondoresque de Ronald Weasley. La crème avait rendu le jeune roux encore plus blanc, sa sœur ayant insisté pour qu'il en mette plus que de raison.

-Je ressemble au père noël ! Gémit le jeune roux

-En tout cas t'es pas un cadeau ! Répliqua Hermione qui revenait avec les abonnements. Ron tu le perds, je te tue !

-Si le ridicule tuait, tu n'aurais pas à le faire ! Pesta le jeune homme

-Bête que ce ne soit pas le cas… Marmonna Ginny

-Bon allez, tire-fesses time ! Lança Harry

-Tire quoi ? S'exclama Ron

-Tire-fesses… Répondit Harry

-Quoi ?

-Fesses…

-Hein ?

-Deux.

-Ca t'amuse ? Grogna le roux

-Ca m'éclate ! Rigola le brun

-Ca me désespère ! Soupira Hermione


	16. Hôpital party

**CHAPITRE 16 : HÔPITAL PARTY**

-Sixième fois… Réfléchit Harry

-Dixième… Surenchérit Hermione

-Vous êtes gentils… moi je dis quinzième ! Lança Ginny en rigolant

-Non Ron, tu ne t'assois pas complètement ! Ron tes skis doivent toucher le sol ! S'époumona Hermione

-Et de six, s'exclama Ginny en regardant Harry malicieusement, la septième arrive !

-On va bien voir ! Rigola Harry en expliquant à Ron l'art et la manière de monter sur un tire-fesses sans tomber…sept fois de suite !

-Mais ça glisse ! Gémissait le jeune roux depuis dix minutes

-C'est fait pour ! Allez, courage ! Tu vas montrer aux deux miss que t'es un mec, un vrai !

La queue du tire-fesses augmentait au fur et à mesure des tentatives infructueuses de Ron. Irrités, certains skieurs hurlaient après un Ron honteux. Mais les paris de ses amis allaient bon train. Au bout du quinzième essai, un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre lorsque le skieur novice arriva à tenir le départ. Mais c'est un grognement général qui suivit la chute du sorcier au bout quelques secondes. Se retournant vers ses deux amies, Harry lâcha :

-Quinze secondes au prochain !

-Douze ! Répliqua Hermione

-Deux… Pouffa Ginny

Ce n'est qu'une heure et quelques secondes plus tard que nos quatre amis se retrouvèrent perchés en hauteur.

-C'est haut ! Gémit Ron

-Ca va vite ? Questionna Ginny

-C'est une piste verte… Soupira Hermione

-Ah ça doit être dur alors ! S'inquiéta Ron

-Ce sont les pistes les plus faciles ! Lança Harry en lançant un sourire complice à Hermione

-Quoi ! Tu rigoles ! S'étouffa le roux

-Bon donne moi la main, on y va, souffla l'habituée des pistes à son ami.

Raide comme un piquet, les mains tremblantes et les yeux fermés, Ron fut élancé par Hermione sur la piste. Ginny n'en menait pas énormément plus large, bien qu'elle savait mieux cacher sa peur aux autres. Mais 'autres' n'étaient pas Harry, et voyant Ginny se mordre les lèvres, il lui tendit la main, qu'elle s'enquit d'attraper.

-T'as déjà skié ? Demanda-t-elle à Harry une fois lancée

-Jamais… Rigola le jeune brun en voyant Ginny afficher une grimace sur son visage

-Je t'aime Harry !

-Quoi ?

-Je voulais que tu le saches avant qu'on meure…

-Tu devrais être en danger de mort plus souvent ! Sourit le jeune homme, amusé par la tête que faisait son amie

-Je te hais ! Hurla Ginny lorsque Harry poussa sur ses bâtons pour augmenter l'allure.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! Finit Harry dans un fou rire avant de réaliser qu'il ne savait pas s'arrêter et de lâcher Ginny en la projetant au sol pour lui éviter de suivre la dangereuse trajectoire qu'il prenait.

Et c'est dans le filet de sécurité que Harry se retrouva, sous le regard médusé des trois autres.

-Je te hais ! Soupira Ginny en regardant l'éraflure de son avant-bras avant de comprendre pourquoi il l'avait poussée.

-Pas autant que je me hais ! Gémit Harry en se tenant le poignet douloureusement

-Ok, hôpital party pour aujourd'hui… S'exaspéra Hermione

C'est ainsi qu'ils transplanèrent tous les quatre pour l'hôpital de la région. C'était un énorme bâtiment composé de nombreux services. Les urgences se trouvaient directement à l'entrée et c'est vêtus de leurs combinaisons et de leurs skis qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Assis dans la salle d'attente, ils patientaient sans s'adresser un seul mot. Lorsqu'une heure plus tard, Harry fût pris en charge, Hermione se retourna vers un Ron livide, le regard passionné par ses chaussures.

-T'inquiète pas, ça va aller, c'est pas grave !

-Je sais…

-Alors pourquoi tu regardes tes chaussures ?

-Parce que j'aime pas les malades, dit-il en regardant Hermione un instant, juste assez longtemps pour voir passer un homme ensanglanté sur une civière, je veux mourir ! Reprit-il avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

-Excusez moi, lança Ginny en se levant, je vais aux toilettes.

Prétexte facile pour rejoindre Harry et lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Elle le trouva cinq minutes plus tard, sortant d'une salle d'examen, un bandage autour du poignet.

-Ah Ginny, ça va, tu es sûre que tu veux pas consulter ?

-Espèce d'imbécile ! T'imagine que ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave ! Et s'il n'y avait pas eu de barrière de sécurité, je t'aurais retrouvé mort ! T'imagine, mort ! Tout ça pour faire le malin ! J'espère que ça t'aura servi de leçon, idiot !

-Ginn' je…

-Essaie de penser un peu à moi…à nous parfois ! Tu veux toujours te mettre en danger, comme si avoir échappé à la mort une vingtaine de fois ne t'avait pas suffit ! Finalement je crois avoir compris pourquoi je ne peux pas rester avec toi, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer un jour chez moi et de recevoir un hibou m'annonçant que mon mari est mort, me laissant Lyliane, Jane et Leo sur les bras…

-Lyliane, Jane et Leo ? Sourit Harry

-Nos enfants ! Oui enfin bref, j'en ai marre de tes conneries…

-Tu nous as imaginé avec des enfants ? La coupa Harry, touché

-Et on dirait que ça t'amuse en plus de me faire peur, j'en ai marre de tes idioties à longueur de journ…

Sans la laisser rajouter un seul mot, Harry s'approcha de la jeune femme et prit son visage entre ses mains, ne voulant sous aucun prétexte la laisser partir une nouvelle fois. Il déposa alors ses lèvres sur celles de Ginny et la jeune rousse ne chercha alors plus à se débattre et se laissa attirée par la douceur d'Harry qui lui caressait tendrement le visage. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, comme reprenant conscience, elle le repoussa délicatement :

-On s'en va ? Ca pue ici!

Il la suivit alors vers la sortie, soupirant discrètement.


	17. Coups bas et fondue savoyarde

**CHAPITRE 17 : Coups bas et fondue savoyarde**

-Où ils sont ? Demanda Ginny en faisant plusieurs fois le tour d'elle-même pour regarder autour

-Sûrement dehors… Répondit Harry en soupirant

-Non.

-Quoi non ?

-Il fait froid dehors, Ron n'aime pas le froid, ils ne sont pas dehors !

-Mais Ron n'aime pas les hôpitaux !

-Hermione n'aime pas le froid non plus !

-Oui mais c'est Hermione qui gagne toujours !

-Non, elle craque facilement avec Ron !

-Hermione gagne !

-Ron gagne !

-Non Hermione !

-Ron !

-Herm… tu nous entends ?

-Des gamins hein ? Soupira Ginny en s'asseyant, honteuse devant les regards accusateurs des malades et des médecins présents

-Tu m'en veux ? Demanda Harry

-Non, c'est pas grave, dedans ou dehors de toute façon…

-Je parlais d'autre chose…

-Ah de… ça ?

Elle baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et lui prit la main.

-Je n'aurais pas dû… on oublie ?

-Je… tu… enfin on… c'est-à-dire que… bref je… oublie… si tu veux… Répondit la jeune femme, gênée.

-Non, c'est si toi tu veux ! Répliqua Harry

-Parce que tu veux pas ? Sursauta Ginny

-Parce que je ne peux pas oublier…ça…

Le silence imposant qui suivit cette dernière phrase de Harry les mit tous deux mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait attirée par Harry autant qu'une panthère affamée par une gazelle. Une panthère enfermée par une cage de fer, une femme retenue par des valeurs morales trop présentes dans son éducation.

-Harry, Ginn', désolé d'être parti mais on vous a cherché partout, en vain. Ron a fait une allergie à la crème solaire, il est tout rouge. Lança Hermione en arrivant

-C'est ta faute, grogna Ron en montrant sa sœur du doigt, je t'avais bien dit de ne pas m'en mettre ! Tu vois l'état de mon visage maintenant ! Hein ?

-Arrête de te gratter avec les branches de tes lunettes de soleil, Ron, le médecin a dit que ça ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses !

-C'est plus fort que moi ! Pesta le jeune homme en lançant un regard noir à Ginny qui essayait de retenir son rire

-On va te mettre une collerette si tu continues, comme avec les chiens ! Lança Hermione en donnant une légère tape sur la main droite de Ron qui soupira.

Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée et Ginny avait déposé une couverture à même le sol pour profiter de la chaleur qui émanait des flammes attirantes.

Derrière elle, dans la kitchenette du chalet, se tenaient Hermione et Harry qui se hâtaient de préparer une fondue savoyarde à la façon dont le livre de cuisine que la jeune femme avait acheté au supermarché l'indiquait. Mais il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour deviner que les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas l'habitude de cuisiner plus que des pâtes et du riz.

Ginny se mit alors à rire lorsque Harry tomba les fesses à terre en essayant de retirer la cuillère en bois de la marmite de fromage fondu qui avait collé. Le rouge de son visage à cet instant, mêlé de colère et de gêne, s'accordait avec celui du visage de Ron qui ne cessait de jurer depuis une bonne dizaine de minute contre l'odeur et le goût du fromage, affalé sur le canapé qui lui avait servi de lit pendant la première partie de la nuit de la veille.

-De toute façon ça chlingue votre truc ! C'est dégueu en plus !

-Moi aussi j'en ai marre ! J'abandonne ! En plus je me suis refait mal au poignet ! Lança Harry en se relevant pour aller s'asseoir près de son meilleur ami.

-Chochotte ! Chuchota Ginny à son passage avant de rire devant la grimace du jeune homme à son intention.

Laissant ainsi Hermione avec son fromage, Ron et Harry établirent un plan pour se venger des filles.

Ainsi, dès qu'Hermione eut le dos tourné, Ron se précipita sur la casserole et versa des fils dentaires dans la substance brûlante.

Lorsque Hermione apporta le plat sur la table quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tous s'y étaient installés, un sourire en coin et un regard complice se fit entre les deux farceurs.

Décidé à ne pas avoir faim, Harry ne se fit pas prier pour laisser les deux jeunes femmes déguster les premières. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione trempa son pain dans un fromage qui faisait étrangement trop de fils indomptables et que Ginny ne se débrouilla pas mieux qu'elle.

-C'est quoi ce fromage ! J'arrive pas à couper les fils ! Grogna Hermione

-Je t'avais dit que c'était nul le fromage ! Rétorqua Ron

-Vous avez fait quoi ? Ron ! Gémit Ginny

-Incroyable, toujours de ma faute !

-Parce que ça ne l'est pas ? Sourit Harry en prenant Ron en traître, histoire de l'énerver un peu plus.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… Oh j'y crois pas à celle là, c'est gringotts qui se fout des gallions !

-Mais enfin Ron, comment aurais-je pu faire un truc pareil après tout le mal que je me suis donné à cuisiner ! Répliqua Harry, faussement indigné

-Bon les gars, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie avec vos idioties, mais j'ai faim, alors vous allez bouger vos fesses pour nous ramener de quoi remplir nos estomacs avant que ce soit eux qui prennent le dessus sur notre self-control… Lança Hermione

-Self… Commença Harry

-Et on se passera de tes jeux de mots ! Finit Ginny avec un sourire forcé

C'est ainsi que, la tête basse, les deux hommes transplanèrent, continuant leur dispute.

Hermione et Ginny, elles, se sentaient fières et pensaient déjà à une revanche. Après une réflexion intense, il sembla à Hermione d'avoir trouvé une idée de génie. Elle prit alors les lunettes de soleil de Ron et leur lança un sort encore mystérieux pour Ginny.

-Ca lui apprendra à se gratter avec les branches de ses lunettes et à nous faire bouffer du fil dentaire !

-T'as fait quoi ? S'inquiéta Ginny

-Tu verras… lança Hermione, énigmatique.

-Et pour Harry ? Soupira Ginny

-Là, je te laisse te débrouiller ! Rigola Hermione devant la détresse de la jeune fille. Hé, tu le connais très bien non, tu peux le prendre mieux que moi… enfin je veux dire pas le prendre comme ça, mais l'attraper, comme une farce et attrape tu… Rectifia-t-elle sans respirer

-C'est bon Hermione, de toute façon dans n'importe quel sens, tu as raison… Plaisanta Ginny en voyant son amie rougir.

-Bon je vais aller me prendre une bonne douche chaude moi ! Lança Hermione en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain avant de revenir sur ses pas pour récupérer ses habits de rechange.

-Tu viens de ma donner une idée… Sourit sadiquement Ginny en se frottant les mains.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour décrocher un fou rire aux deux filles qui s'arrêta net lorsque le « flop » de retour des deux jeunes hommes se fit entendre. Un dernier regard complice et un clin d'œil plus tard, Hermione était sous la douche et Ginny gobait sa pizza comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours en lançant à qui des deux garçons se moquait un incompréhensible « Le génie ça affame ! »…


	18. Intimité dévoilée

**CHAPITRE 18 : Intimité dévoilée**

La douche coulait depuis quelques secondes lorsque la jeune rousse se faufila dans la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds. Elle entendait l'eau gicler sur la peau de Harry et rougit en l'imaginant nu derrière ce rideau. Avançait silencieusement en direction du porte-serviette, elle agrippa tout ce qui y était accroché, dont les habits de Harry. Jetant un dernier regard en direction de la silhouette du jeune homme qui s'esquissait à travers le rideau, elle repartit, moins silencieusement.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer, Harry ouvrit brusquement le rideau et s'interrogea. Il tendit sa main automatiquement vers sa serviette et fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'elle avait disparu. Un sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres, n'ayant aucun doute sur l'auteur de cette blague. Mais non décidé à se faire prendre aussi facilement, il s'assit tranquillement sur les toilettes et attendit patiemment.

Dix minutes qu'elle avait fait sa blague et toujours pas de nouvelles de Harry. L'horloge indiquait 23h et ses deux amis s'étaient endormis sur le canapé. Elle soupira et décida de taper à la porte de la salle de bain. Aucune réponse ne lui vint et son inquiétude augmenta. La jeune fille poussa la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement, les yeux fermés. Elle sentit la chaleur provenant de la pièce.

-Harry, tu fais quoi, tu es là ? Harry je m'inquiète ! Harry si tu ne réponds pas je vais ouvrir les yeux à trois… 1, 2, 3… Nan mais c'est trop facile, je suis sûre que tu es caché ! Bon j'ouvre les yeux… et puis c'est pas comme si je t'avais jamais vu… nu… enfin je ne t'ai jamais vu nu mais presque. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Ouh ouh y'a quelqu'un ? Bon j'ouvre les yeux… Fais gaffe je vais pas hésiter à le faire !

Partie dans son monologue, les yeux plissés pour être sûre de ne rien voir, elle ne put voir le sourire du jeune homme, installé confortablement derrière le rideau de la douche. Elle avait peur d'entrer ainsi dans l'intimité de Harry et cela le faisait rire.

-Bon je les ouvre ! Harry je t'en prie ! Rhoo et puis mince, ce sera bien fait !

Ses paupières libérèrent leur emprise et elle observa une salle de bain vide. Elle entra, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Approchant à pas de velours, elle tira doucement le rideau. Un cri la fit sursauter, et crier à son tour. Elle se tourna vers le miroir où se reflétait un Harry nu comme un vers et se remit à crier de plus bel en se tournant vers la porte, cette fois-ci. Il avait fait exprès de hurler pour l'effrayer. Qui croyait prendre fût pris.

-Harry Potter ! Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil ! Tu es fou !

-Et nu ! Lança une voix à quelques centimètres de son oreille

-Oui nu en plus ! Se retourna brusquement Ginny avant de constater à quel point la proximité en eux était grande.

Elle n'osait baisser les yeux, elle fixait Harry dans les siens et ce dernier put constater qu'ils étaient humides.

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur… S'excusa le jeune homme

-J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Que je t'avais blessé. Ou que sais-je encore !

-Je m'excuse Ginny. Murmura-t-il en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle en ferma les yeux et soupira. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, serrer ce corps musclé et nu dans ses bras.

Il fit glisser sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille qui rouvrit les yeux. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de baisser le regard lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry. Son cou, ses épaules, son buste, son ventre, son… Elle s'arrêta net et remit immédiatement ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. La tendresse qui se dégageait de ceux-ci la bouleversa. Le jeune homme regardait les joues de Ginny s'empourprer et sourit. Aucun mot ne vint déchirer ce silence attentionné, ce moment d'égarement qu'ils voulaient prolonger. Le visage de Harry s'approchait dangereusement de celui de la jeune fille sans qu'il ne soit vraiment maître de cette attirance. Elle n'osait plus bouger lorsque les lèvres de Harry frôlèrent les siennes, lorsqu'un soupir se libéra de la bouche du jeune homme, lorsque son pouce caressa sa joue puis ses lèvres. Ses membres se décrispèrent alors et elle posa sa main sur le torse de jeune brun, la faisant glisser lentement sur son dos. Son autre main suivit et il fut bientôt emprisonné par les bras de la jeune fille. Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus et leurs lèvres se trouvaient à quelques millimètres les unes des autres. Ne tenant plus, Ginny brisa cette séparation et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de celui qu'elle aimait secrètement. Fermant les yeux, elle sentit la réponse de Harry et se laissa bercer par ce baiser.

Une voix féminine se fit alors entendre et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Vous faites quoi dans la salle de… Oh, je… désolée… Rougit Hermione en refermant doucement la porte, gênée.

Ginny et Harry n'avaient pas bougé pendant cette interruption. C'est à peine s'il en avait pris conscience. Lorsque le jeune homme se dégagea, Ginny soupira à nouveau. Ses jambes étaient flageolantes et son cœur serré par l'émotion. Aucun baiser ne lui avait semblé si intense. Elle retira alors son T-shirt, laissant dévoiler un soutien-gorge noir, et le tendit à Harry.

-Mets ça devant… toi pour aller chercher tes habits… Murmura-t-elle en montrant du doigt une certaine partie intime de l'anatomie du jeune homme sans oser la regarder.

-Tu ne sors pas ? Demanda le jeune homme aussi doucement

-Non, je verrais mieux tes fesses en restant là… Sourit-elle alors qu'il recula à l'envers pour les cacher de ces yeux indiscrets et ainsi l'embêter. T'es pas drôle… reprit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Il ouvrit alors la porte, couvrant son postérieur du t-shirt et trouva en face de lui une Hermione tétanisé par la vue qu'il lui donnait. Il plaça alors à nouveau le T-shirt devant lui et entendit derrière un « Merci Hermione » qui le fit rougir d'autant plus.


	19. Passionés

Une heure que Ginny regardait le plafond, bercée par les ronflements de Ron qui avait repris sa place dans le lit double de la chambre à côté d'elle. Hermione était installée près de Harry sur les lits simples. Elle se sentait incapable de dormir et repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt avec Harry. Comment avait-elle osé ? Comment avait-elle pu ? Pourquoi cela lui avait fait tant de bien ? Pourquoi ne se sentait-elle coupable que maintenant ? Comment agir devant Harry demain ? Comment avait-elle pu lui demander de voir ses fesses !?

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle poussa la porte et avança dans la pénombre de cette heure tardive, ne se sentant que très peu à l'aise. Sans y prendre garde, elle cogna son pied contre un objet non identifié et lâcha un gémissement retenu, maudissant celui qui avait laissé ses affaires en plein milieu du couloir, déjà très étroit.

Ginny ouvrit le frigo et sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle prit du jus de fruits et, attrapant un verre au passage, alla s'installer sur le canapé d'un vert pâle, décoloré par le temps. Elle posa ses lèvres sur son verre et savoura sa boisson en fermant les yeux, assez longtemps pour ne pas voir un jeune homme s'installer près d'elle. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle sursauta. Il portait un simple boxer et la regardait en souriant. Elle souffla pour se libérer se sa frayeur et lui rendit son sourire. Elle posa ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et celui-ci l'entoura de son bras. Des larmes perlaient dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle avait envie de se laisser aller, d'oublier sa pression, d'oublier qu'elle avait une décision à prendre. C'était lors de ces moments là que l'épaule de son frère paraissait être le meilleur remède à ses maux.

Ron avait compris la détresse de sa petite sœur et lui chuchotait des paroles rassurantes. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit contre lui et qu'il déposa une couverture sur la jeune femme après l'avoir allongé. Soupirant, il retourna se coucher, lançant au passage un regard tendre pour Hermione qui dormait et balançant sa tête négativement en direction d'un Harry qui attendait son retour impatiemment, inquiet.

Le soleil perçait à travers le velux de la petite chambre. Harry fut le premier à ouvrir un œil et se dirigea à pas de velours dans la pièce qui contenait cuisine, salon et salle à manger. Il jeta un regard furtif à Ginny qui dormait toujours et prépara du café. Il fit griller du pain et prit un plateau. Posant ainsi le liquide brûlant dans une tasse, les tartines de confitures et un verre de jus d'orange, il s'approcha du canapé et déposa le plateau sur la table basse, s'asseyant près de Ginny. Il caressa sa joue tendrement et la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Après un bonjour discret, elle s'assit et sourit en voyant le plateau. Elle s'approcha alors du jeune homme et, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Ginny ne releva pas et attrapa une tartine. Harry se redressa alors mais elle le rattrapa par le bras.

-Reste…

Il se rassit donc et elle se recroquevilla entre ses bras, sa tasse à la main.

-Pourquoi ? demanda alors Harry

-Parce que je ne suis pas encore assez réveillée pour t'envoyer balader une nouvelle fois et que tu es plus confortable que ce vieux canapé. Et aussi parce que j'ai un sérieux faible pour les petits déjeuners au lit… enfin au canapé en l'occurrence. Dit-elle d'un air sérieux qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

Puis, reprenant son sérieux il demanda :

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant ? Maintenant je mange… D'ailleurs t'as été radin sur la confiture ! Mais je vois que tu sais que la mure est ma préférée, j'aurais cru que tu avais oublié.

-Tu serais surprise de savoir à quel point ma mémoire est fonctionnelle quand il s'agit de toi. Je sais aussi que tu aimes t'installer près d'une fenêtre pour regarder les premières neiges tomber, que tu aimes ouvrir les yeux et tourner sur toi-même quand il pleut, que tu as horreur des pâtes, que tu détaches tes cheveux pour essayer de cacher au maximum ton visage alors que tu es magnifique quelle que soit ta coiffure, que tu te laves les dents au moins six fois par jour, que tu aimes quand on t'embrasse sur cette partie de ton cou –il montra du doigt une minuscule partie du cou de Ginny-, que tu dors toujours avec un espèce de caleçon qui te sert de doudou…

-C'est pas un caleçon ! S'exclama Ginny

-Un torchon, c'est pareil… Rigola le jeune homme. Ah oui, je sais aussi que tu n'aime pas qu'on t'attaque à ton torchon, reureugne ! Magnifique petit nom au passage…

-Reviens aux compliments, c'était mieux… Bougonna Ginny

-Je sais que tes yeux tendent vers le gris quand tu te fâches, que tu maîtrises mieux que personne le sort de chauve-furies, que tu détestes qu'on laisse traîner des affaires dans tes pieds, que tu adoooores mes fesses…

-Refais voir que je confirme, plaisanta Ginny sous le regard rieur de Harry.

-Et je sais que tu as horreur de faire du mal aux gens que tu apprécies et que tu as si peu confiance en tes sentiments parfois que tu laisses ta tête prendre le dessus. Je sais aussi que tu m'aimes mais que tu n'arrives pas à te l'avouer. Maintenant je sais que si je ne me lève pas immédiatement, je vais subir ta fureur… Finit-il en se relevant alors que Ginny n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait pu lui dire.

-Ah, au fait, je sais que tu avais une panthère en peluche que tu appelais « la caca » quand tu étais enfant, lança-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

La jeune fille n'osa bouger, les paroles d'Harry revenaient sans cesse dans la tête de Ginny et ses pensées se bousculaient. Puis, prise d'un sursaut, elle se leva et entra dans la salle de bain, ouvrit le rideau et lâcha alors à un Harry surpris :

-Je sais que tu as raison… Je sais que ça t'arrange mais que ça ne m'arrange pas, je sais que je t'aime mais que je l'aime aussi… peut-être pas autant, mais assez pour ne pas vouloir le faire souffrir. Je sais que tu n'attends qu'un pas de ma part pour commencer à vivre, mais tu ne pourras attendre indéfiniment que ton idiote d'ex petite amie prenne son courage à deux mains pour quitter un homme dont elle n'est pas amoureuse. Je sais que tu te demandes chaque soir quand je reviendrais vers toi, je sais que tu n'es jamais sûr que je n'avance pas vers toi pour mieux reculer vers lui… et je sais que j'ai tord…

Elle reprit sa respiration et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Sans plus de mots, il l'attira avec lui sous la douche et l'embrassa.

-Je me fous de savoir que tu as tord et que j'ai raison, je veux seulement te faire comprendre que ma vie ne vaut rien sans toi et que si je dois mourir seul parce que tu seras resté avec lui, alors ce sera très jeune parce que la douleur aura été trop grande. Je t'aime et il n'y a que toi qui puisses me rendre heureux, et tu peux te trouver autant de défauts que tu veux, tu resteras toujours ma plus belle qualité.

Ses habits étaient trempés. Elle restait immobile devant cet homme qui en quelques mots pouvait lui faire oublier tout le reste. Il tenait son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa à nouveau, à n'en plus pouvoir. Puis, elle souleva son débardeur trempé, ne portant rien dessous. Harry n'avait plus de doutes sur la suite des évènements, et c'est bercés par l'eau qui coulaient sur leurs corps qu'ils ne firent plus qu'un…


	20. Escapade

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut après avoir entendu un bruit sourd provenant de la salle de bain. Quelque chose était tombé. Elle se leva en pestant contre ces matinaux qui ne pensent qu'à eux et frappa à la porte de la salle de bain en criant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle détestait la personne qui avait fait ce bruit. Elle put alors voir une Ginny rougissante et vêtue d'une simple serviette sortir en s'excusant. Croyant la salle de bain libre, elle poussa la porte et découvrit à nouveau un Harry très peu vêtu. Elle se cacha alors les yeux et lança en souriant :

-Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude Harry… Maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce que Ginny faisait avec toi dans la salle de bain !

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux après s'être rhabillé et Hermione jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la pièce. Le sol était mouillé, la paume de douche traînait au sol (d'où le bruit), et enfin, le pyjama de Ginny, trempé, faisait office de tapis de bain.

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme qui dévisagea Harry.

-Si Ron l'apprend… A quelques mètres de lui… Oh quand je vais lui dire ça !

-Tu ne vas rien dire Hermione ! Et encore moins à Ron ! Promets le !

-T'inquiète pas, c'était juste pour voir ta réaction, lança Hermione avec un clin d'œil, n'empêche j'aimerais bien voir sa tête !

-Sors de là ou il va s'imaginer encore pire et là je serais vraiment un homme mort…

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda la jeune femme, perplexe.

-Ouvre les yeux Hermione ! Si Ron croyait que toi et moi… enfin qu'on… voilà, il serait… enfin tu vois ! Expliqua Harry avec beaucoup de mal.

La brune ne sut quoi répondre et quitta la pièce, mal à l'aise face à cette révélation.

Une heure et demi plus tard, chacun se retrouva sur la neige et certains appréhendaient déjà une nouvelle descente. Ron commençait à s'énerver contre Hermione qui ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était « simple à comprendre », Harry se tenait à distance d'une Ginny toute aussi gênée face à celle qui avait découvert le pot aux roses.

Après une explication longue et difficile, Hermione demanda à Ron de mettre ses lunettes et ils commencèrent à skier, si l'on puis appeler cela ainsi.

Mais au bout de cinq minutes à peine, Ron stoppa net –il avait repéré une bosse qui serait son frein-, sur les fesses, et commença à se gratter avec les branches de ses lunettes. Ses trois amis le regardèrent alors surpris, mais Hermione pouffa et fit un clin d'œil complice à Ginny qui accompagna la brune dans son rire. Harry rejoignit alors Ron et s'approcha de son visage. A chaque endroit où il s'était gratté se trouvaient des traces d'encre et le pauvre roux se retrouva recouvert de traits bleu foncés. Désorienté, Ron demanda à quoi les rires rimaient et pour seule réponse, Harry lança :

-Tu devrais inviter la jolie vendeuse de lessive du supermarché qui te plaisait tant aujourd'hui, sûre qu'elle serait ravie…

Les rires redoublèrent alors et le roux se leva sans plus d'explications et partit sur ses skis, en colère.

-Ron ! Cria Hermione avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Ron, ne fais pas l'idiot tu ne sais pas skier ! Ron tu vas te casser quelque chose !

Mais rien ne pouvait arrêter Ron, sauf peut-être le ravin qui se trouva devant lui lorsqu'il prit une piste adjacente.

Hermione arriva alors à ses côtés et commença à lui crier dessus :

-Nan mais ça va pas non ! T'imagine ce que tu viens de me faire comme frayeur ! On a le beau rôle avec Ginny à toujours nous inquiéter pour des idiots comme Harry et toi qui font n'importe quoi !

La jeune fille regarda ensuite autour d'elle, constata que ce que Ron prenait pour un ravin était en réalité une piste noire et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière.

-Bravo Ron, on est sur une piste noire ! Tu m'expliques comment on fait hein ? Ah si j'ai une idée, on se lance ! Pas que je m'inquiète pour moi, mais toi tu vas vite regretter tes bêtises !

-Tu vas pas me faire descendre ça ! Répondit Ron, soudainement plus pâle

-Moi non, mais à moins que tu veuilles pique-niquer ici, et y attendre que la dameuse passe ce soir vers 19 heures, tu n'as pas le choix.

-J'attends !

-Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione

-Je descends pas ça !

-Bien, alors asseyons-nous parce qu'on en a pour un bout de temps ! Grogna Hermione

Ils s'assirent contre les pierres de la falaise et au bout de cinq minutes de silence, Ron se tourna vers Hermione :

-Pourquoi vous rigoliez ?

Hermione lui expliqua alors clairement qu'elle avait décidé de se venger de la fondue en lançant un sort à ses lunettes pour que dès qu'il se gratte avec, une encre bleue laisse une marque. Ron eut le visage fermé pendant quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un semblant de sourire.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? Demanda Hermione, surprise

-Parce que ton imagination me dépasse… Quelle idée…

-Tu m'en veux ? Risqua-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse

-Bien sûr que non je ne t'en veux pas. Enfin… plus. Et toi tu m'en veux ?

-Enormément ! Lança Hermione

-Je suis désolé…

-T'avais pas le droit ! Pas le droit de choisir un manteau plus chaud que le mien ! C'est qui qui se pèle maintenant ?!

Il rigola alors et passa un bras autour de la taille de son amie qui posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu sais 'mione, tout est de ma faute et je m'en veux. Si tu veux partir, je ne t'en empêcherais pas.

-Hors de question, je n'ai même plus froid !

-Et c'est quoi alors ce p'tit nez tout rouge ? Demanda-t-il en posant son doigt dessus, ce qui fut suivi d'une mimique de la jeune femme.

Elle se recroquevilla alors contre lui et lui sourit. Elle se fichait du froid et elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure indéfiniment. Puis, alors qu'elle vit Ron grelotter de plus en plus, elle soupira.

-Bon allez, t'as été puni assez longtemps… On y retourne !

-Quoi ? Lança Ron

Elle sourit alors en voyant Ron redevenir livide et regarder dans le vide.

-Donne moi la main… Reprit-elle en la lui tendant.

Il hésita longuement, mais le sourire de la jeune fille lui fit reprendre confiance et il attrapa sa main. Sans qu'il ne comprenne, il se retrouva alors en bas de la piste noire et regarda Hermione avec des yeux ronds.

-Ron, on sait transplaner je te rappelle !

Comment avait-il pu oublier une chose pareille ? Comment avait-elle pu le séquestrer là-haut pendant plus de vingt minutes ?

-Tu aurais pu le dire avant ! Lança-t-il, énervé

-J'en n'avais aucune envie, répondit-elle calmement, attrapant la main du roux en souriant, aucune envie…

Il sembla se calmer instantanément et la regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Avait-elle fait cela pour se venger réellement ou parce qu'elle avait voulu rester seule avec lui plus longtemps.

C'est dans le doute du jeune homme qu'elle l'éloignait déjà de l'endroit où ils avaient eu si froid à l'extérieur et pourtant si chaud au cœur.


	21. Je n'ai jamais

Assis à la terrasse d'un des cafés qui bordaient ma piste, Harry et Ginny buvaient un chocolat chaud en attendant les deux évadés. Ils n'avaient cessé d'éviter un certain sujet et leurs discussions portaient plus généralement sur le Quidditch, Poudlard, les études. Ainsi que sur leurs deux amis…

-Tu crois qu'ils se rendront un jour compte qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ? Demanda Ginny

-Je me fais aucun soucis pour eux. Je pense que quand ils seront réellement prêts à se lancer dans une vraie relation, ils sauront vers qui se tourner.

-Et d'où viendrait le déclic ?

-Quand ils comprendront qu'ils ne peuvent plus se passer l'un de l'autre, quand ils n'auront plus que l'envie d'étreindre l'autre, quand l'attirance deviendra indéniable et que le contact sera ordonné.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que c'est un message codé que tu me lances ? Rigola Ginny

Harry sourit et posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme. Elle leva les yeux pour le regarder et retourna sa main paume contre paume.

-Tu m'as manqué Ginn'…

-Cruellement… Finit la rousse

-Pourquoi en est-on toujours au stade… Commença le brun avant d'être coupé

-Au stade on s'embrasse, on couche ensemble et on se sépare ?

-Alors c'est comme ça que ça va se passer ? S'inquiéta Harry

-Harry…

-Est-ce que tu peux me promettre de ne pas me jeter lorsque tu retrouveras ton Patrick ?

-Je… pourquoi fais tu ça ? Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui…

-Et demain ? Est-ce que ça comptera demain ?

-On n'y est pas…

-J'aimerais revivre chaque instant passé avec toi indéfiniment.

-Et que le temps s'arrête… soupira Ginny en approuvant ainsi les paroles de son amant

Mais cette discussion n'alla pas plus loin dès lors qu'ils aperçurent les silhouettes de leurs amis arriver. Lentement, ils détachèrent leurs mains, avec un pincement au cœur.

-Applaudissez celui qui est passé du haut de la piste noire, au bas de cette piste ! Rigola Hermione

-Tu l'as porté sur tes épaules ? Plaisanta Harry

-Hé ! Pesta Ron, vexé

-T'as vraiment fait une piste noire ? S'exclama Ginny

-Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait ! Répondit Hermione en lançant un regard compréhensif à Ron, qui n'osa dire la vérité.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident majeur et le soir, c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils entamèrent une soirée jeux. Assis autour de la table, Hermione lança l'idée d'un jeu moldu qui avait du succès auprès des jeunes. Elle dicta alors les règles sous les regards inquiets des trois autres. Pour montrer l'exemple, elle décida de commencer.

-Je n'ai jamais été bourrée !

Trois verres se levèrent alors pour se porter aux lèvres de ses amis. En effet, dès lors que l'un avait fait le contraire, il devait boire une gorgée.

Les négations défilèrent et les verres baissèrent. Lorsque le tour d'Hermione revint, elle décida de faire plus fort et, le sourire en coin, elle lança :

-Je n'ai jamais fais l'amour dans une douche.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent, rougirent et attrapèrent leur verre. Ron regarda l'action avec horreur et se leva :

-Quand ? Où ?

Hermione rigola alors sous le regard noir des deux fautifs. Le rouquin tenta de ne pas imaginer l'action mais rien que le fait de savoir que sa petite sœur avait déjà eu des relations le perturba plus que de raison.

Lorsque Ron se calma enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny prit la parole, au grand damne de son amie.

-Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse d'un roux…

Sans hésitation, Harry attrapa son verre, sourit à Ginny et le finit. Hermione quant à elle, avala difficilement sa salive et lança un regard gêné à Ron, qui espérait une réaction certaine de la part de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'approcha alors de son verre et but une gorgée de whisky pur feu tandis que Ron réfléchissait à tous les roux qu'elle connaissait.

Harry regarda Hermione avec un sourire cruel, et l'esprit vengeur, il se prit au jeu.

-Je ne suis jamais sorti avec un joueur de Quidditch professionnel pour rendre jaloux un ami et espérer lui faire comprendre que j'aimerais être autre chose pour lui.

Hermione se leva, sans un mot, et se dirigea vers la chambre. Harry se sentit alors mal à l'aise et les trois amis se regardèrent, étonnés par une réaction si forte. Ron soupira et rejoignit également la chambre.

-Fred ou George ?

Elle était recroquevillée sur le lit, la tête sur les genoux. L'entrée de son ami la fit sursauter et sa question la laissa perplexe.

-Quoi ?

-Le roux, c'est Fred ou George ? Quoique ça pourrait être Bill ou Charlie mais tu ne les as quasiment jamais vu. Et Percy, je n'ose même pas l'imaginer !

-Ron… Si c'est pour me dire des idioties pareilles, tu ferais mieux de rejoindre nos deux rigolos.

-Tu leur en veux ?

Ron s'installa à côté de la jeune femme et attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas.

-Hermione, à quoi tu penses ?

Le froid de l'hiver se faisait sentir et la fatigue aidant, les deux amis s'engouffrèrent sous les couvertures, toujours assis confortablement.

-Je pense que Harry et Ginny savaient où enfoncer le couteau. Ils ont compris beaucoup de choses que certains refusent de voir…

-Mon père ! S'exclama Ron soudain, faisant sursauter la pauvre Hermione

-Quoi Arthur ? Demanda la jeune femme

-C'est lui le roux !

Il affichait une mimique dégoûtée qu'Hermione qualifia d'hilarante. Elle posa alors sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme, comme elle l'avait fait en haut de la piste noire. Surpris, Ron commença à se douter d'une évidence qui lui faisait presque peur. Il avait essayé de la conquérir tellement de fois, elle l'avait tant repoussé. Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient installés dans son lit, elle avait posé sa tête contre son épaule et il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Il n'osait bouger, de peur qu'elle se retire. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, il soupira et passa sa main derrière son cou pour allonger la jeune fille. Il remonta ensuite la couverture sur elle et la regarda dormir. Elle lui paraissait si belle lorsqu'elle ne lui criait pas dessus, lorsqu'elle ne frappait pas sa main pour éviter qu'il se gratte, quand elle ne voulait pas lui faire entendre raison. Passant une main sur sa joue, il s'approcha lentement de son visage pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il arrêta son baiser, il sentit un bras enlacer son cou et l'attirer à elle à nouveau. Puis un autre bras caressa le dos du jeune homme et un nouveau baiser suivit, plus fort et plus intense.

Lorsque Ron se releva, elle s'était rendormie et il se recoucha à ses côtés. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille se tourna vers le roux endormi et passa une main dans les cheveux de Ron, découvrant ainsi une petite tâche de naissance au dessus de son oreille droite. Elle se blottit contre lui et s'endormit, cette fois pour de bon.

Harry et Ginny découvrirent la scène quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se coucher. Souriant, Harry attrapa la main de la jeune rousse et passa ensuite son bras dans son dos pour l'embrasser. Puis, tandis que Ginny enfilait son pyjama dans la salle de bain, le jeune homme s'installa dans son lit et tourna sa tête contre le mur. Alors qu'il commençait à trouver le sommeil, une main caressa sa joue et il sentit des pieds froids se poser contre sa jambe.

-Tes pieds… Murmura-t-il

-Ils ont froid… Dit Ginny en souriant.

Harry se retourna et la regarda dans les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il se sentirait bien plus à l'aise dans un si petit lit que dans un deux places.

Il lui sembla que cette nuit serait la plus belle de sa vie. Mais un goût amer resta dans sa gorge lorsqu'il pensa que ce serait peut-être la dernière.


	22. près du coeur, loin des yeux

Au matin, Hermione et Ron se tenaient de chaque côté du lit alors que Ginny et Harry étaient toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre. La brune avait l'esprit embrumé après le whisky qu'elle avait ingurgité la veille. Ne se souvenant plus comment elle avait atterrie là, la jeune femme se leva et décida de se réveiller avec une bonne douche.

Une heure plus tard, alors que ses trois amis déjeunaient déjà, Ron émergeait de son sommeil. Il tâta la place voisine avec sa main et ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'elle était vide. Tout ce qu'il avait cru si réel ne semblait être qu'un rêve, mais une odeur de pêche sur les draps lui fit espérer qu'il se trompait. « Enfin d'ici là que Ginny ait utilisé la crème de nuit à la pêche d'Hermione », pensa-t-il malgré lui.

Mettant un pied devant l'autre, sans ouvrir complètement les yeux, il atteint une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit sans plus de ménagement.

-Réveillé par l'odeur des croissants Ron ! Rigola Ginny

Si seulement elle savait quelle odeur l'avait réellement réveillée. Si seulement cela pouvait être son odeur, à celle qui, assise sur le canapé, la tête entre les bras, enchaînait les dolipranes, à défaut de potion contre la gueule de bois.

Il se surprit à ne pas la quitter des yeux, sous les regards rieurs de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami.

-Bien dormi ? Lança Harry

-Ouais… je crois… Soupira Ron avant d'engloutir un croissant.

-Sinon quoi de neuf ? Demanda Ginny, tentant d'en savoir plus.

-J'ai fait un rêve bizarre. Enfin rien d'intéressant… Elle a quoi Hermione ?

-Elle a un peu trop bu hier soir… A croire qu'il en faut peu pour révéler une nouvelle facette de cette demoiselle ! Rigola Harry, en pensant au spectacle auquel Ginny et lui avait eu droit la veille.

-C'est sûr que c'est pas souvent qu'on la voit si pâle… S'inquiéta Ron en apportant un café à la jeune femme.

Elle le regarda en esquissant un sourire léger, puis son teint devint plus blême encore et le jeune homme, comme pris de panique, recula d'un bon mètre.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda Hermione, étonnée

-Parce que j'ai beau t'aimer beaucoup, je ne tiens pas à partager ce que tu as dans l'estomac avec toi… Répondit le jeune homme d'un air dégoûté

-Roonn ! S'indigna la malade en se levant

-Ton café va être froid, lança-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

C'est alors qu'elle commença à le poursuivre, chancelant légèrement. Harry prit un malin plaisir à bloquer l'accès à la chambre pour « lire tranquillement » et Ginny était déjà enfermée dans la salle de bain à se laver. N'ayant plus de solution de sortie, il regarda Hermione s'approcher de lui, alors qu'il collait déjà le mur.

-Comment oses-tu me fuir comme si j'avais la peste !

-Je ne te fuis pas mais… tu vas pas me vomir dessus ?

-Ron ! Ca ne se décide pas ce genre de chose !

-C'est censé me rassurer ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire à nouveau, dévoilant sa dentition parfaite. Elle avait rapproché son visage pour mieux l'effrayer. Il regardait ses lèvres depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais pour une raison totalement différente de celle que Hermione pouvait espérer, si danger il y avait, cela était la bouche d'évacuation et cette idée le fit frémir. Mais lorsqu'il ne put plus distinguer ses lèvres, il se rendit compte qu'elle était étrangement proche. Trop proche, ou peut-être pas assez. Son odeur de pêche embauma ses narines et il oublia immédiatement la raison pour laquelle il était collé au mur.

-T'as moins envie de vomir là ? Demanda une Ginny humide, serviette sur les cheveux.

Hermione recula de trois pas et Ron sembla se souvenir du pourquoi du comment. Il profita de cet instant pour s'éclipser à son tour dans la salle de bain. Se postant devant le miroir, il se regarda attentivement. Avait-il réellement rêvé cette nuit ? Il se rappelait chaque palpitation, chaque battement de son coeur de la veille. Et ce baiser qu'elle avait réclamé, qu'elle avait engagé. Pourquoi était-il le seul à s'en rappeler ?

Il alluma le jet d'eau dans la douche et testa la température avec sa main. Une bonne douche froide lui ferait le plus grand bien.

La montre de Ginny indiquait quatorze heures. D'ici une demi-heure, elle serait de retour à Londres, loin de ce qui avait semblé être un rêve. Harry passa derrière elle et lui demanda si elle était prête. Elle soupira et lui prit timidement la main, les yeux humides. Il referma sa main sur la sienne et elle souffla à nouveau.

Lançant un sort pour rapetisser ses valises, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Ginny. Celle-ci lança alors à Ron et Hermione de prendre les devants et qu'ils transplaneraient d'ici cinq minutes.

Une fois ses deux amis disparus du salon du petit chalet de bois, elle se retourna vers Harry et caressa sa joue. Puis elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et, ne le lâchant pas, elle s'installa au creux de son oreille pour lui murmurer un léger « je t'aime ».

Harry eut alors envie de lui demander de ne pas partir, mais il sut d'un simple regard qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Il soupira et l'écouta parler.

-Je sais ce que tu penses Harry, mais dans quelques minutes nous nous retrouverons devant chez moi, Patrick sera là à m'attendre et je vais devoir faire comme s'il m'avait manqué. Et là, je veux que tu te dises que tu es le seul que je n'ai jamais aimé et que je n'aimerais jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. Tu sais, quand j'ai rencontré Patrick, rien n'allait plus dans ma vie. J'ai vu mes frère mourir, ma famille se déchirer, et chaque personne que j'avais connu avant me rappelait cette douleur insupportable qui brûlait chaque parcelles de mon corps. Il a tout de suite compris cette douleur et m'a pris en main. Il m'a aimé d'un amour inconditionnel immédiatement et je me suis engagée avec lui en échange. Harry, comprends qu'il m'ait impossible de le trahir ainsi, de le laisser tomber après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

-Tu l'as déjà trahi Ginny, tu l'as trompé.

-Harry, une fois à Londres, j'oublierais ce qui s'est passé ici. On l'oubliera tous les deux.

-Ginny, tu n'y crois pas tout de même?

-Pas un seul mot… Soupira-t-elle en laissant une larme couler sur sa joue.

Il l'essuya et elle se sentit coupable. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire cela ? Il la prit dans ses bras et elle s'y blottit instantanément. Ils auraient voulu que jamais ce moment ne s'arrête, mais le temps en voulut autrement et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de transplaner à leur tour.

La maison de Ginny s'imposa alors à eux et ils découvrirent Ron, Hermione et Patrick face à eux. Ce dernier courut vers la jeune rousse et Harry crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsqu'elle l'accueillit dans ses bras. Hermione passa son bras autour de Harry pour lui montrer sa compassion. Alors que l'avocat entrait dans la maison accompagné de Ginny, celle-ci se retourna et lança un regard à la fois triste et amoureux à Harry qui baissa la tête pour cacher son désespoir.

Une fois que la porte fut refermée, ils transplanèrent à nouveau pour se rendre chez eux. C'est dans sa chambre que le brun passa la journée et la nuit à pleurer une femme qui en avait choisi un autre.

A quelques pâtés de maison de là, alors qu'elle se couchait juste, Ginny sentit son concubin entrer dans le lit. Elle lui tournait le dos et sentit alors une main soulever sa chemise de nuit pour atteindre des parties plus intimes. Elle se laissa faire en s'imaginant que cette main en était une autre et que ce corps entier qui devenait de plus en plus proche appartenait à un jeune brun qu'elle avait tant fait souffrir.


	23. Le froid de l'hiver

**CHAPITRE 23 : Le froid de l'hiver**

-ROOONNNNN !!

Se retournant dans son lit, Harry sentit son sang battre dans ses tempes en attendant la voix aigue de sa colocataire si tôt. La tête enfouie dans son oreiller, il la dévia légèrement en direction du réveil qui indiquait six heures trente du matin. En un soupir, il replaça énergiquement sa tête dans l'oreiller et pesta.

Dans une autre pièce de l'appartement, Hermione était assise sur une chaise de cuisine, la tête entre les mains. Quand elle la releva, un jeune homme endormi lui faisait face, les yeux encore rougis de sommeil.

-Jure moi que tu le fais pas exprès et je te croirais pas ! Lança la jeune femme

-Bien… Répondit le roux avant d'entreprendre de retourner se coucher

-Et tu te moques de moi en plus !

-Mmmmmh… Marmonna Ron sans se détourner du trajet qui le ramenait vers son lit

-ROOONNNNN !!

-HERMIONE !! Hurla une voix lointaine, avant que le destinataire se fasse connaître.

-Oh, désolé Harry, je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non, j'aime hurler ton nom à six heures trente deux tous les matins, ça me met de bonne humeur pour la journée ! Pesta le jeune brun en se dirigeant vers la cafetière.

-Harry…

-Ce café est dégueu, il sort d'où ?

-Sûrement des chaussettes sales que Ron laisse traîner dans MA chambre !

-Dans ta chambre ? S'interrogea Harry en vidant sa tasse dans l'évier.

-Oui Ron, c'est une bonne question, pourquoi j'ai tes chaussettes - et tu vas encore plus rigoler Harry – et tes caleçons sales dans MA chambre !?

-Ben pour que tu les laves… Marmonna le rouquin, sans prendre conscience de ce qu'il allait entraîner.

-Pour que je QUOI ?!!!! Hurla la jeune femme en rougissant de colère, pendant que Harry et Ron se bouchaient les oreilles au dernier mot prononcé.

-Pour que tu les laves… Reprit Ron d'une petite voix, comme un enfant pris en faute.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Ron ? Dit Hermione d'une voix déçue en s'asseyant de nouveau.

-C'était plus pratique pour toi… Tu me demandes toujours si j'ai des choses à laver parce que tu remplis pas les machines sinon… alors je me suis dit que au moins t'aurais pas à demander… Marmonna le roux d'un ton d'excuse.

-Ca se passera de commentaires, Harry je te laisse user de ton tact avec lui, moi j'abandonne ! Soupira Hermione en se rendant dans sa chambre, Ron reculant à son passage afin de garder une distance raisonnable entre eux.

Une fois la porte de la chambre de leur colocataire claquée, Harry expliqua à Ron les raisons de cette crise :

-Tu ne dois jamais, au grand jamais, laisser entendre à une fille qu'elle DOIT faire quelque chose ! Par exemple si tu veux qu'elle aille au supermarché, tu dis que t'es embêté parce que y'a plus de thé et qu'elle ne pourra pas en avoir demain, mais que t'as pas le temps de lui en acheter… Tu comprends ? Et pour le linge c'est pareil, si tu veux qu'elle te fasse une machine, demande lui si elle n'aurait pas la gentillesse de laver tes vêtements en même temps que les siens, mais je t'en supplie, ne les pose pas dans sa chambre le soir quand elle est déjà endormie, ça nous évitera cette crise le matin ! Au pire fais le dans la journée, quand je ne suis pas là !

-C'est comme ça que ça marche alors ? Lança une voix féminine qu'Harry n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître.

-Ginny… Murmura le moralisateur

-T'es sacrément gonflé de dire ça à Ron, il serait capable de te croire ! Sourit la jeune femme

-Pourquoi c'était une blague ? Lança l'intéressé d'un ton outré

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Ginny ? Demanda Harry froidement

-Hermione m'a donné rendez vous pour nous rendre à la bibliothèque à sept heures, tu étais censé dormir… Soupira la jeune femme avant de s'installer à son tour sur une des chaises de la cuisine, Ron tu veux bien prévenir Hermione ?

-Hey ! J'suis pas suicidaire moi ! S'indigna son frère

-S'il te plait, insista Ginny avec un regard qui en disait long sur les conséquences de sa désobéissance.

Se levant en pestant contre sa sœur, Ron passa la porte de la cuisine et disparut.

-Je suis désolée Harry… Murmura alors la jeune rousse en posant sa main sur celle de son ami qui retira la sienne d'un geste rapide.

-Ca fait un mois que tu ne donnes plus de nouvelles… Je t'ai vu partir avec un autre, briser mon cœur, et m'ignorer ensuite, je ne te laisserais pas recommencer. Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre Hermione, elle t'attend.

En effet leur amie se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, habillée de son manteau et tenant un sac dans sa main droite.

-Si je vous dérange… Lança-t-elle en s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour.

-Pas du tout, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, salue Patrick de ma part Ginny, bonne journée Hermione. Termina le jeune homme sur un ton hautain en quittant la pièce.

-Au moins je suis fixée… Soupira Ginny, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ne dis pas ça, il est en colère, ça va passer…

-Ce n'était pas de la colère, je l'ai blessé Hermione. J'arrive même à en espérer que ce ne soit pas à cause de lui que… Allons y… Finit-elle dans un sanglot étouffé.

-Il t'aime et ça a été dur sans toi…

-Hermione, n'en parlons plus.

Le vent soufflait à l'extérieur et la neige semblait de plus en plus pressée de recouvrir les maisons. Cela faisait plus d'une demi heure que Ginny marchait, seule, sous ce temps glacial, passant devant les boutiques du chemin de Traverse sans regarder ni les vitrines, ni les rares passants. Elle avait laissé Hermione rentrer seule et se dirigeait d'un pas lent en direction de la maison qu'elle partageait avec Patrick.

Le froid qui semblait libérateur se devint de plus en plus oppressant et la jeune femme sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues gelées. Essuyant les premières précipitamment, elle abandonna au bout de quelques minutes. Se sentant suffoquer de nouveau, Ginny détacha son écharpe, et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. C'était sans compter sur ses jambes qui se mirent à trembler et son estomac qui se tendait.

Voyant un banc se dessiner au travers du brouillard, elle tenta de s'y asseoir, mais plus la distance entre eux se faisait courte, plus elle avait l'impression qu'il s'éloignait, et dans un dernier regard vers le ciel, elle s'étala de tout son long sur la neige, se laissant recouvrir de son épais manteau blanc.

Pendant ce temps, Harry sortait de l'école d'auror, déguisée en magasin désinfecté dans une rue parallèle au chemin de Traverse. Il enfonça son bonnet et rattacha son écharpe autour de son cou tout en marchant. Arrivé à l'angle de la rue Alphébus Mablin et du chemin de Traverse, il tourna à droite, passant tout près de l'endroit où gisait Ginny, s'enfonçant de plus en plus au fil des minutes dans la neige épaisse du chemin trop fréquenté habituellement et terriblement vide en cette fin de mois de décembre. Le hasard avait voulu que ce malheur ait lieu un trente et un décembre, quand chacun préparait la fête du réveillon et que les boutiques avaient exceptionnellement fermé leurs portes.


	24. Angoisse

**Chapitre 24 : Angoisse**

Harry sentait le froid engourdir ses membres un peu plus à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il ouvrit son sac pour prendre son parapluie et ainsi éviter à la neige de s'installer sur son visage. Ne le trouvant pas, il se décida à faire demi tour pour aller le récupérer à l'école où il avait dû l'oublier, n'étant qu'à trois pas de celle-ci. L'envie de transplaner se fit sentir mais il sentait que le froid avait un effet apaisant sur lui, il semblait endormir ses maux. Il aimait prendre le temps de rentrer chez lui tranquillement à pied après une longue journée de travail. Le magasin désaffecté qui faisait figure d'école se dessinait à travers la brume. Il allait tourner dans la rue où d'autres futurs aurors discutaient mais aperçu l'étoile filante 4000 dans une vitrine restée allumée malgré la fermeture occasionnelle des magasins. Ce balai, il en rêvait mais le temps lui manquait et le Quidditch ne semblait n'être plus qu'un vieux souvenir. Il aurait pourtant rêvé de rejouer à ce sport qui l'avait tant fait grandir avec Ron… et Ginny. Il se rappela de la rage avec laquelle elle frappait la balle et de sa petite moue joyeuse lorsqu'elle réussissait son coup. Il sourit sans s'en rendre compte et avança vers la vitrine. Il brillait de nombreuses lumières magiques mises pour attirer le regard des passants.

Il allait toucher au but lorsqu'il buta sur quelque chose et tomba dans la neige, à côté d'une tâche rouge. Pris de panique, il creusa la neige et découvrit le visage frigorifié d'une Ginny inerte. Il la prit dans ses bras sans attendre et la serra contre lui.

-Ginny, par merlin, Ginny ouvre les yeux ! Je t'en prie Ginn'… Ginny ne me laisse pas tomber encore une fois, s'il te plait !

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de l'ex-Gryffondor. Il tenta de frictionner le corps de la jeune femme et enleva le manteau rouge et trempé de son amie pour lui enfiler le sien, ainsi que son écharpe. Il lui caressa alors la joue et transplana pour Sainte Mangouste.

-Aidez-moi ! Vite ! J'ai besoin d'un médicomage ! Cria-t-il à tue-tête dans l'hôpital, faisant sursauter une vieille dame.

Une infirmière arriva alors en courant avec un brancard et Harry allongea alors Ginny dessus.

Alors qu'il allait accompagner la jeune femme et les médicomages, l'infirmière se retourna et lui fit comprendre qu'il devait attendre là. Lorsque les portes des urgences magiques se refermèrent sur Ginny, toutes ses forces semblèrent lui échapper et il se laissa tomber au sol. La tête entre les jambes, son cerveau bouillonnait de questions et son cœur battait la chamade. Que faire dans une telle situation ? Après quelques minutes, il se releva et s'approcha de l'accueil, demandant à ce qu'une missive soit envoyée à Ron Weasley pour le prévenir de la situation. La standardiste lui fit un sourire compatissant et l'assura que le nécessaire allait être fait. Elle lui remit également un dossier entre les mains et lui demanda de remplir son identité et celle de la blessée.

Ce simple mot sembla le paniquer… « blessée »… Ginny, Sa Ginny, était « blessée ». Il remplit les papiers et les tendit à la standardiste.

-Vous êtes Harry Potter ? S'étonna la standardiste avant de recevoir un regard noir du jeune homme.

Comment pouvait-on lui demander ça dans un moment pareil ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle plus à lui qu'à Ginny ? Ginny qui était entre la vie et la mort en ce moment même.

-Désolée Mr Potter, s'excusa la jeune femme sincèrement, je n'aurais pas dû. Votre… Mlle Weasley a-t-elle déjà un dossier ici ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je… j'en sais rien.

Le jeune homme semblait perdu.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons vérifier ça.

Elle sourit et chercha dans les dossiers des patients à la lettre W, puis dégagea un dossier.

-Ginny Weasley, j'ai trouvé. Je vois que vous êtes inscrit dans les personnes à contacter d'urgence. Il n'y aura donc aucun problème pour vous tenir au courant de la situation.

-Les personnes à contacter d'urgence ?

-Oui, elle vous a inscrite à ce titre avec une certaine Hermione Granger.

-Vous êtes sérieuse ? De quand date ce dossier ? S'étonna-t-il

-De deux semaines.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Aucune notion de Patrick, ni même sa famille. Juste Hermione et lui. Ginny le surprendrait toujours.

L'infirmière qui lui avait bloqué l'accès aux urgences refit son apparition et il courut à sa rencontre.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Calmez-vous Mr, elle est hors de danger. Vous êtes un parent ?

-Je… Je suis une des personnes à contacter en cas de problème.

-Bien, dans ce cas, le médicomage viendra vous expliquer la situation. En attendant, je vais vous accompagner à sa chambre.

Il acquiesça et suivit l'infirmière jusqu'à la chambre 168. A travers une petite lucarne, il la vit, toujours inconsciente et aussi pâle. Il entra et s'assit prêt d'elle, puis lui prit la main et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Bonsoir Ginny. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur tu sais. J'ai cru te perdre à nouveau. J'aimerais que tout soit plus simple, que la vie nous laisse un peu tranquille tu sais. C'est trop dur sans toi. J'y arriverais pas. Je… je t'aime.

-Harry ? Souffla la jeune femme

-Oh, tu es réveillée… Sourit le jeune homme alors qu'elle serrait sa main.

-Harry, je suis désolée… J'aurais dû t'en parler…

-De quoi ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

A cet instant, un médicomage d'un âge certain entra dans la petite chambre blanche.

-Bonjour MlleWeasley. Je vois que vous allez mieux. Vous nous avez fait bien peur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre bébé va très bien.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour et il regarda Ginny avec un regard qui en disait long sur son incompréhension.

-Je suis désolée. Répéta la jeune femme en serrant d'autant plus la main de Harry.

-Je voudrais parler à votre petit-ami si cela ne vous dérange pas, demanda le médicomage.

-Je ne… Commença Harry pour infirmer la notion de « petit ami ».

-Allez y, il n'y a pas de problème. Le coupa Ginny

Harry sourit et déposa un baiser sur la main de la jeune femme et suivit le vieux docteur.

Une fois dans le couloir, les deux hommes s'assirent.

-Mr, il va sans dire que votre amie risque de ne pas avoir une grossesse facile. Son bébé est très fragile et il va lui falloir un repos considérable. Ainsi je ne vais autoriser qu'une personne à venir la voir régulièrement pendant la première semaine de sa convalescence.

-Une seule ? S'étonna Harry, imaginant un Patrick seul avec elle.

-Oui, les autres n'auront droit qu'à quelques minutes par jour. Mais il lui faut du calme et surtout aucun souci. S'il y a qui que ce soit qui pourrait lui en causer, il faut nous le dire que nous fassions en sorte que cette personne ne puisse pas la voir. Je sais que c'est draconien mais le moindre souci pourrait être un danger pour le bébé.

-Vous voulez que je vous donne des noms ? S'étonna Harry

-Et bien si vous en voyez…

-Pourquoi ne pas lui demander vous-même ?

-Je vais vous laisser le soin de lui annoncer cela, venez avec moi.

Ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans la chambre et Harry annonça à Ginny ce que le docteur lui avait dit.

-Il faut que tu désignes quelqu'un pour rester avec toi, et ceux dont tu ne désires pas la visite.

-Oh… Et bien…

-Je comprendrais si tu me choisissais… pour partir… Chuchota Harry.

-Non ! Je veux que tu restes. S'il te plait.


	25. Blanc

**CHAPITRE 25 : Blanc**

Un hibou blanc se posa sur la fenêtre de l'appartement que les trois anciens gryffondors partageaient. Le regard dans le vide, Ron était installé sur le canapé, aux côtés d'une Hermione affairée à un devoir. Les bruits d'ailes du hibou sortirent Ron de son état comateux et c'est avec le dynamisme d'un escargot sous un soleil de plomb que le jeune rouquin se leva. En passant devant les chaises de la cuisine, il se força à ne pas s'asseoir et tourna la poignée de la fenêtre pour laisser entrer le hibou. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il vit que le destinataire n'était autre que l'hôpital pour sorcier Sainte Mangouste et il céda à la tentation des chaises lorsqu'il remarqua la mention « urgence ».

Il était l'un des mieux placés pour savoir que cette mention accompagnée à de destinataire ne pouvait être que mauvais signe. En effet, au cours de l'année qui vécut l'ultime combat, comme chacun l'appelait, sa famille avait été réduite de près de la moitié et chaque décès s'accompagnait de l'une de ces fameuses lettres.

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et en ferma les yeux. Tout tournait dans sa tête, et une question en particulier. Qui était cette fois ?

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda intensément pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle attendait qu'il lui donne la lettre. En effet, c'était son nom qui trônait sur l'enveloppe, mais le regard de Ron n'était fixé que sur la mention « urgence ».

-Ron, tu permets ? Grogna Hermione

-De… hein ? Sursauta Ron

-C'est pour moi il me semble…

-Ah bon ? S'étonna le jeune homme, presque soulagé malgré lui.

-J'attends…

D'un geste mal assuré, il tendit la lettre à son amie qui l'ouvrit sans attendre. Son visage passa de rosé à rouge, et finit blanc. Voyant les yeux de la jeune femme rougir, Ron attrapa sa main pour la rassurer. Mais bien au contraire, cette main lui rappela qu'elle devait non seulement encaisser la nouvelle mais aussi l'annoncer à Ron.

-Ron… J'ai… Oh mon dieu.

Elle serra la main de son ami et remarqua que son visage était devenu lui aussi plus blême.

-Qui ? Soupira-t-il pour reprendre des forces mais avec un ton résigné

-Gi…

-Non, pas ça, Hermione, non…

Les muscles de Ron semblaient s'évaporer en quelques secondes et il se sentit immobilisé.

-Elle a eu un malaise assez grave apparemment, elle est à Sainte Mangouste, mais il n'y a pas d'informations complémentaires.

Ron ne semblait pas décidé à bouger. Il avait retrouvé son regard fixe, mais le sourire béat qu'il affichait sur le canapé avant l'arrivée du hibou avait laissé place à un air déconfit et inquiet.

-Ron, lève-toi allez, on y va.

La jeune femme lui tendit une main qui se voulait franche et qui ne laissa pas d'autre choix au rouquin que de suivre ses directives.

-Hermione, s'il lui arrive quoique…

-Il ne va rien lui arriver Ron, elle est forte et en de bonnes mains. Allez viens…

Ron se laissa faire et sans le remarquer, il se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital. Il regarda Hermione se rendre à l'accueil et parler avec une infirmière débordée. Lorsqu'elle revint vers lui, elle affichait un sourire rassurant.

-Elle va bien, elle se repose mais est hors de danger.

Après une dizaine de seconde pendant lesquelles l'information monta au cerveau de Ron, un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre et il se laissa aller dans les bras de son amie, décontenancée.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son ami aussi mal et elle se sentit gênée par cet élan d'affection de sa part.

-Ron, hey, ça y'est, c'est fini, remets-toi… Chuchota-t-elle mal à l'aise.

-Excuse moi 'mione… J'ai eu tellement peur…

Après s'être assis sur les chaises de la salle d'attente, Ron comprit qu'il venait de craquer totalement et se sentit honteux d'une réaction si « féminine ».

-Tu sais, quand j'ai craqué, c'était juste…

-Le contrecoup de l'émotion.

-Oui, voilà, le contre…ouais enfin de l'émotion quoi. Marmonna Ron

Sans s'y attendre, il vit la jeune femme éclater d'un rire franc et la regarda, interdit. Puis après quelques secondes, il lui sourit et la rejoignit dans ce rire nerveux qui fut une surprise pour toute la salle d'attente.

-Excusez-nous, lança Hermione aux gens autour d'elle, avant de reprendre son fou rire.

Dans le soulagement et l'émotion, elle attrapa la main de Ron et la serra, ce qui provoqua une cessation immédiate du rire du jeune homme. Gênée, Hermione lâcha sa main et changea aussitôt de sujet.

-Il est super blanc cet hôpital…

Ron posa ses yeux sur elle. Il affichait un visage fermé qui l'inquiéta, puis jeta un regard panoramique à l'immense pièce, blanche du sol au plafond.

Hermione scrutait toujours la moindre réaction de la part de son ami et commença à regarder ses chaussures lorsqu'elle aperçut un sourire moqueur s'esquisser sur le visage de Ron.

-C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire des bêtises pareilles ! Ca change, c'est bien… Et puis ça te va pas si mal finalement…

-Espèce de…

Sa réponse fut coupée par la main de son ami qui retourna dans la sienne, une façon de se mettre à son niveau pour la rassurer sur le fait que son geste n'était pas déplacé.

Hermione lui sourit alors et plaça ses doigts au creux de ceux de Ron.

Lorsque Harry descendit se chercher un soda dans le hall d'entrée à vingt-deux heures, il sourit en voyant la scène de loin. Hermione était recroquevillée sur sa chaise, la tête sur les épaules de Ron et le jeune homme avait passé une main dans le dos de son amie. Il s'approcha alors d'eux et chuchota à l'intention de Ron :

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

-Une heure et demi environ. On nous a dit que l'heure des visites étaient terminées mais je n'avais pas le cœur à rentrer. Répondit son ami

-Elle est réveillée de toute façon, elle sera heureuse de vous voir. Réveille Hermione et montez discrètement.

Après avoir donné les indications pour se rendre dans le service de Ginny à son ami, Harry alla se prendre son soda et deux cafés pour Hermione et Ron.

-Non je te dis que c'est à gauche ! Grogna Ron

-Tu viens de me dire à droite ! S'exclama Hermione

-Non mais j'ai confondu, je voulais dire gauche !

-Si tu connais pas ta gauche et ta droite aussi !

-Mais si je connais ma gauche et me droite ! La droite c'est la main avec laquelle on écrit !

-Surtout que t'es gaucher Ron… Soupira Hermione

-Bref, c'est par là ! Coupa le jeune homme en montrant un couloir à sa droite

-Et bien c'est bien à droite !

-Si tu commences à m'embrouiller toi aussi ! Pesta Ron en soupirant sous le regard exaspéré de son amie.

Après avoir fait quatre fois le tour du service, demandé leur chemin à cinq infirmières et enchaîné une dizaine de disputes, les deux amis arrivèrent enfin à destination. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Harry et Ginny semblaient les attendre depuis des heures et le jeune brun ne put s'empêcher de se moquer d'eux en affirmant que les cafés étaient froids.


	26. Anor'mion'ale

**CHAPITRE 26 : Anor'mion'ale**

Ginny avait relevé le dossier de son lit d'hôpital et souriaient à ses amis et frère. Hermione prit immédiatement la jeune femme dans ses bras, puis elle laissa la place à Ron, décontenancé. Il regarda Harry, puis Hermione avec un air perdu, et une question existentielle lui trottait dans la tête : Allait-il prendre sa sœur dans ses bras ?

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il tendit la main et s'attendit à ce qu'elle la serre. Prise au dépourvu, Ginny ne réagit pas et Ron ne sut quoi faire. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent alors avec un sourire moqueur et décidèrent d'aller faire un tour, histoire de ne pas rigoler devant leurs amis.

Ron, seul avec sa sœur, finit par lui prendre la main et au lieu de la serrer, il l'embrassa. Ginny lui sourit et s'excusa.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-Pour t'avoir fait flipper ! Rigola la jeune Weasley

-Pffff, arrête, j'ai même pas flipper !

-C'est pas ce que m'a chuchoté Hermione dans l'oreille quand elle m'a prise dans ses bras… Rigola Ginny, face à la grimace de Ron.

-Elle exagère toujours… Pesta-t-il

-Oui, bien entendu… elle exagère… ironisa sa jeune sœur

-Elle est vachement blanche cette chambre… Lança Ron pour changer de sujet.

-Hé, Ron, il faut que je te dise pourquoi la lettre était adressée à Hermione. Annonça Ginny sérieusement

-Je sais pourquoi, c'est parce que t'as peur que j'oublie.

-Quoi ?

-Ben oui, que j'oublie… Tu dis toujours « tu penses à rien, Ronald ! » ou encore « T'as pas oublié quelque chose dans ta chambre ? »

-Et là tu me dis « Ah bon ? ». Plaisanta Ginny

-« Ton cerveau »…

-Oui… Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai peur que t'oublie, mais parce que je sais qu'il n'y a que deux personnes qui pourront t'annoncer la nouvelle et te réconforter s'il m'arrive quelque chose. Et je sais que l'amour qu'ils te portent est si fort qu'ils ne te laisseront pas tomber. Je ne veux pas que tu reçoives une lettre avec une telle nouvelle, j'ai donc choisi Harry et Hermione pour te l'annoncer.

Ron regarda sa sœur avec des yeux humide et il se décida enfin à la prendre dans ses bras. Lorsque les deux autres pénétrèrent dans la chambre, il se décolla immédiatement et lança :

-Elle m'a obligé !

Hermione et Harry, dont le visage trahissait le fou rire passé, ressortirent en courant de la chambre et Ginny octroya une tape sur l'épaule à son frère qui fut suivie d'un « héé ! » protestataire.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione prirent congé de Ginny et Harry se proposa de les raccompagner à l'entrée.

-Bon, maintenant, tu peux nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Hermione à l'ancien héro.

-Je l'ai retrouvée dans la neige ce soir, frigorifiée et inconsciente, je l'ai amenée ici et voilà…

-Et pourquoi tu restes toi ? Demanda Ron d'un ton jaloux

-Elle l'a voulu… Mais je ne sais pas comment réagir vis-à-vis de… l'autre… Je ne sais même pas s'il est au courant.

-Il est en voyage d'affaire jusqu'à la semaine prochaine… Répondit Hermione

Harry baissa les yeux et salua ses amis avec un sourire surfait.

Une fois qu'ils eurent transplané, il remonta dans la chambre de son amie et la regarda avec un air triste.

-Patrick est en voyage… lança-t-il sous le regard étonné de Ginny

-Pourquoi tu…

-…c'est pour ça que tu veux que je reste ? Il est pas là alors hop, on prend son remplaçant !

-Harry, non…

-Et le bébé, il est de qui hein ? S'énerva le jeune homme

-J'en sais rien, je…

-La semaine prochaine tu comptais me virer pour laisser Patrick reprendre sa place c'est ça ?

-Harry, je t'en prie… Soupira Ginny les larmes aux yeux

-J'ai cru que t'avais enfin pris ta décision, mais je vois que tu te sers encore une fois de moi. Je rentre chez moi, tu peux m'oublier une bonne fois pour toutes et je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec ce… cet… homme.

Les derniers mots avaient été lancés avec dégoût. Harry prit sa veste et partit sans jeter un seul regard à la jeune femme en sanglots.

De l'autre côté de Londres, Hermione et Ron étaient affalés sur le canapé du salon, l'air las et fatigué, un chocolat chaud entre les mains. La future médicomage, après une longue hésitation, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant. Le jeune homme, surpris, renversa sa tasse et pesta contre sa maladresse. Hermione couru alors chercher une éponge et épongea le pantalon de Ron. Une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Harry, qui marqua une pause en voyant son meilleur ami se faire éponger par sa meilleure amie. Sans en tenir vraiment rigueur, il lança un vague « Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi » et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Surpris et honteux de s'être fait prendre, les deux amis cessèrent leur activité d'épongeage et s'assirent sur le canapé à nouveau.

-Il devait pas rester à l'hôpital ? Commença Hermione

-Si…

-Il va s'imaginer des choses…

-Sûrement. C'est grave ?

Hermione regarda son ami, étonné de sa réaction.

-Non… euh, je crois pas… non c'est pas grave…

-Merci Hermione.

-De rien, je n'ai fait que t'éponger.

-T'aurais aussi pu sortir ta baguette.

-Je… j'y ai pas pensé… Avoua la jeune femme, gênée.

-Hermione… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ?

-Comment ça ?

-T'es bizarre. T'es… comme moi… Grimaça Ron

-Quoi ?!

-Ben oui, tu as le même genre de réaction que j'aurais moi. Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ? Tout à l'heure quand tu as parlé de l'hôpital blanc et que tu as perdu tes moyens, maintenant t'oublies que t'es sorcière. Hermione, t'es… anor'mion'ale…

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et sortit sa baguette pour arranger le pantalon de Ron, puis elle regarda dans le vide.

Ron ne sut comment réagir lorsqu'il remarqua que la jeune femme pleurait.

-'Mione, je ne voulais pas te blesser…

La jeune Granger ne bougea pas et Ron dut trouver une solution. Il se leva alors et s'accroupit devant Hermione qui le regarda intensément, attendant la suite. Il essuya alors les larmes de son amie, ce qui les fit redoubler. Pris au dépourvu, il commença à paniquer et regarda ses pieds. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et Hermione comprit qu'elle venait de la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle sécha ses larmes en essayant de reprendre une respiration moins saccadée et s'excusa.

Un peu rassuré, Ron osa demander :

-Hermione, pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Parce que des choses changent et que certaines me font peur, d'autres me font mal, et la plupart font les deux.

-Ah… Oui… moi aussi ça m'arrive. C'est comme la peur des araignées.

-Ron… Tu te rends compte que tu dis n'importe quoi ?

-Ben c'est vrai, quand elles piquent ça fait mal, et quand j'en vois une je pars en courant.

-Tu t'enfonces…

-C'est une méphariore…

-Une métaphore, Ron…

-Ouais, une méphatiore, c'est ça…

Hermione sourit et passa une main sur la joue de Ron, puis elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et alla se coucher, laissant son ami sans réaction, une main posée sur la joue qu'elle venait de caresser. Une pensée lui vont alors à l'esprit : Il aurait dû se raser ce matin…


	27. Bonne année!

**CHAPITRE 27 : Bonne année !**

Harry regardait fixement l'heure de son réveil qui avançait. 23h55, 23h56, 23h57… Il entendit alors la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir sur Ron et lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement « lâche-moi… ». Enfin, clairement pour certains, moins pour d'autres.

-Tu dors ?

-Non… Tu veux quoi ?

-Pourquoi t'es rentré si tôt ? Tu ne devais pas fêter le réveillon avec Ginny à l'hôpital ?

-Si… mais tu vois, non.

-Ah… Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Rien de bien original, je me fais toujours avoir, c'est tout…

-Par qui ?

-Ron, laisse-moi seul s'il te plait…

-Ok…

Ron sortit alors de la chambre en haussant les épaules et regarda fixement la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Il frappa doucement, et n'entendant pas de réponse, il entrouvrit la porte.

-T'es toute nue ?

-…

-'Mione, tu dors ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvenant, il pénétra dans la chambre et trouva une longue chevelure brune envahissant tout l'oreiller sur lequel la jeune femme dormait en silence. Ron s'approcha alors d'elle et releva ses cheveux délicatement.

-'Mione…

-Huuumm…

La jeune femme gémit en s'étirant et se retourna pour faire face à Ron. Puis son regard passa de son ami au réveil, son visage forma une grimace et son regard repassa du réveil à Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grogna-t-elle avant de se lever précipitamment.

-Herm…

-C'est Ginny, c'est ça, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Oh Ron, je suis désolé, vite il faut que je m'habille ! Ca va tu tiens le coup ? C'est quoi en fait qu'il s'est passé ? Bien sûr que tu tiens le coup sinon tu ne serais pas là, c'est pas grave au moins ? T'as pas vu mon jean, oh Ron comment ça peut lui arriver, tant de malheurs, mon pauvre Ron… Et Harry, comment va Har…

Les paroles qui suivirent n'eurent qu'un effet blablateux sur Ron, qui ne faisait que fixer le mini boxer de la jeune femme. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas à plaindre avec sa silhouette longiligne. Quand Hermione eut terminé son monologue, elle regarda son ami et lui trouva un teint plus rougi qu'à l'habitude.

-Ron ?

-…

-Ron ? Ron ! Allôôô !

-Hein, ah oui, que… quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu étais entrain de regarder mes fesses ?

-Oui. Euh non, bien sûr que non, je, non !

-RON ! Est-ce que t'as écouté un seul mot de ce que je t'ai dit ?!

-Mais oui ! Tout… enfin, presque… Euh… Ginny va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Alors, je peux savoir ce que tu fais à me reluquer à minuit ?

-Te quoi ?

-Oh laisse tomber, expression moldue. Alors ?

-Je voulais juste te dire que…

-Que j'ai oublié de laver ton linge ?

-Non ! Non, juste… te souhaiter une… une bonne… année.

Ron avait dit cela en regardant ses pieds. Hermione le regardait, étonnée, puis regarda sa montre et à nouveau Ron, puis elle se tapa le front avec sa main droite en se maudissant d'avoir oublié encore quelque chose.

-Je suis désolée, Ron, j'ai complètement oublié ! Avec tout ce qui s'est passé…

-Oh c'est pas grave tu sais. Je voulais juste que tu saches que… enfin je voulais commencer cette année avec toi.

Comme une maladie contagieuse, le teint cramoisi de Ron se propagea sur le visage de la jeune Granger.

Puis, dans un sursaut, elle attrapa la main de Ron et lança :

-On a encore trente seconde, dépêche !

Le jeune homme lui suivit difficilement jusqu'à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Puis Hermione alluma sa radio sur laquelle un présentateur faisait un décompte.

-10, 9, 8…

-Regarde dehors, ils vont lancer le feu d'artifice !

-5, 4, 3

-Regarde !

-Oui, je regarde !

L'excitation d'Hermione était à son comble et Ron se surprit à la trouver vraiment jolie. Elle avait réussi à trouver son jean et portait un petit débardeur rose. Ses cheveux étaient en broussaille et on voyait qu'elle ne s'était pas démaquillée car le maquillage qui avait coulé quelques temps avant était toujours présent. Mais elle souriait joyeusement et il semblait à Ron que c'était une des premières fois depuis bien longtemps où il la voyait si excitée. Il est vrai qu'habituellement, elle était plutôt de ceux qui fonctionnent avec leur cerveau et regarder des lumières dans le ciel à minuit alors qu'elle aurait pu rattraper son sommeil en retard ne semblait, de l'avis de son ami, pas « nor'mion'ale ».

Mais il la voyait rayonnante et belle ce soir, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu gâcher son bonheur, alors, partageant son excitation, il plaqua sa tête contre la fenêtre –qu'il enleva aussitôt car les vitres étaient gelées- et attendit le début du feu.

-2, 1, BONNE ANNEE !

Et des milliers de petites lumières s'étalèrent dans le ciel londonien. Puis Hermione se retourna vers Ron pour lui souhaiter une bonne année à son tour et le prit dans ses bras.

-Merci de m'avoir empêché de louper ça.

-De rien 'mione.

Elle se desserra de son étreinte et le regarda affectueusement. Et, comme la tradition le veut, elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ron, ne sachant réellement quelle était la signification de ce baiser, ne sut comment réagir.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que…

-C'est une tradition.

-Ah…

Il aurait fallu être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas comprendre la déception du jeune homme. Etonnée, Hermione le fixa quelques secondes puis l'invita à s'installer sur le canapé avec elle. Il suivit le mouvement et, voyant que son amie frissonnait, il plaça une couverture sur ses épaules. La jeune femme semblait pourtant toujours frigorifiée, il prit alors son courage à deux mains et la frictionna par-dessus la couverture. Elle lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais le meilleur ami qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir ? demanda-t-elle

-Non…

-Alors profites-en parce que je ne le répéterais pas tous les jours.

Ron sourit et sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa passionnément. Il allait se libérer en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, mais à l'instant où il décolla ses lèvres, elle plaça une main sur la nuque du jeune homme et posa à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, il répondit tout de même immédiatement et ne pensa plus à rien qu'à rester près d'elle toute la nuit. Il plaça alors une main dans le dos de la jeune femme et poussa la couverture jaune au sol. Puis il l'enlaça tendrement sans pour autant décoller ses lèvres et il se retrouva au dessus d'elle.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione se sentit vivante et quand la main de Ron passa sous son T-shirt, elle sentit des frissons réveiller son corps entier et pria pour que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Mais toute bonne chose a une fin, et les deux amis le comprirent lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, et qu'un cri féminin perça la nuit noire.


	28. La honte de sa vie

**CHAPITRE 28: La honte de sa vie**

Attiré par le cri strident qui provenait de la pièce adjacente, Harry se précipita hors de son lit pour voir ce qu'il s'y tramait.

Et jamais il ne regretta d'être allé voir cette scène qu'il trouva surprenante d'une part, hilarante de l'autre.

Face à lui se trouvaient ses deux amis, l'un sur l'autre, légèrement dévêtus et pétrifiés, et devant la porte d'entrée, une Molly Weasley totalement choquée tenant dans ses mains un panier de pique-nique.

Après quelques secondes de réaction, Hermione jeta le pauvre Ron par terre et se leva précipitamment pour courir se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Quant à son « compagnon de jeu », il resta figé par terre sous les regards respectivement jouissif et stupéfiés de Harry et Molly. Puis, reprenant de sa contenance, Ron se releva, rajusta son polo rouge et fit face à sa mère, les traits fâchés.

-Maman, tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer ! On t'a jamais appris la politesse ?

Puis se retournant vers Harry, il lança :

-Et toi arrête de te marrer, y'a rien de drôle là-dedans !

-Franchement… extra, hilarant ! Répondit Harry avec un sourire immense

-Et bien bonne année mes chéris, je ne la voyais pas commencer ainsi, mais finalement… Oh mon Ronichou, ça y'est tu es un grand garçon ! Et puis avoir Hermione comme belle fille, merveilleux ! S'extasia Mrs Weasley alors que ses derniers mots passaient très mal à travers la gorge de Ron et accentuèrent le fou rire d'Harry.

-Maman ! Ca va pas non ! Je vais pas me marier avec Hermione ! C'est… Hermione !

-Oh, mes aïeux, je ne comprendrais donc jamais mes enfants, soupira sa mère avant d'ajouter, bien, mes chers enfants, je vous ai amené un bon repas ! J'aurais bien aimé que Ginny soit là, mais elle n'a pas répondu à mon hibou, je pense qu'elle doit travailler dur ce soir.

A ces mots, Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Ginny avait refusé qu'on inquiète sa mère pour « si peu ». Elle avait donc demandé à ses amis de garder le secret. En effet, Molly Weasley avait vu trois de ses enfants périr et n'avait plus le soutien de son mari, décédé lors d'une attaque au ministère. Ses enfants décidèrent donc de la ménager au maximum et d'éviter tout malheur supplémentaire.

-Bon, je vais mettre la table, lança-t-elle en ouvrant les placards, c'est bien vide ici, heureusement que je suis là ! Et ce frigo, vous faites un régime ?

-Maman, on doit aller faire les courses demain, on n'a pas le temps en semaine ! Et arrête de fouiller partout !

-Ecoute, mon chéri, je sais que tu es un grand maintenant, j'en ai d'ailleurs eu la preuve ce soir –à cet instant, le visage de Ron devint grimace et celui de Harry se crispa à nouveau pour laisser place à une nouvelle crise de rires-, mais je suis encore ta mère, et si je veux regarder ce que tu manges et comment tu vis, j'estime en avoir le droit ! Maintenant tu vas voir ta petite amie et tu me laisses vous préparer un bon repas !

-Mais mam…

-Dépêche toi Ronald Bilius Weasley ou je m'installe ici définitivement !

Elle eut à peine terminé sa phrase que Ron tapait déjà à la porte de la salle de bain.

-'Mione, ouvre moi !

-Non ! Je vais rester ici toute ma vie !

-Hermione, dis pas de bêtises, y'a rien à manger, tu mourrais au bout d'une semaine !

-M'en fiche, au moins je ne devrais plus faire face à ta mère !

-Bon, ok, mais laisse moi au moins rentrer !

Ron entendit le verrou de la porte s'ouvrir et pénétra dans la pièce où il trouva Hermione adossée à la baignoire, la tête sur les genoux, honteuse. Le jeune homme s'apprêta à s'asseoir à côté d'elle quand elle lui hurla de fermer le verrou à nouveau. Se frottant les oreilles, celui-ci s'exécuta et reprit place à ses côtés.

-Bon tu veux vraiment rester là toute ta vie ? Parce que c'est petit.

-J'suis pas grosse, ça ira.

-Et puis les toilettes sont pas dans cette pièce.

-Je ferais pipi dans la baignoire.

-Ah oui, et pour …

-Ron, t'es dégueu !

-Ben c'est vrai ! Et puis vivre ici voudrait dire que tu devrais voir Harry tout nu et ça, ça te plairait pas, hein ?

-Euh… ben, à la réflexion…

Elle reçu un coup de coude et se mit à rire, puis d'un ton boudeur, elle continua :

-Ron, je veux pas voir ta maman. J'ai trop honte.

Le jeune homme sourit et prit son amie dans ses bras.

-Elle t'aime bien, en plus elle croit qu'on va se marier.

-Quoi ! Me marier avec… toi !?

-J'ai bien essayé de lui faire comprendre !

-'manquerait plus que ça ! Et puis avoir des petits Ron junior aussi, tant qu'elle y est !

-Héé ! Tu crois que j'aimerais avoir des minis Hermione toujours en train de me faire la morale ? « Hé papa, maman elle a dit qu'il fallait pas laver tes chaussettes rouges avec ses culottes blanches…. »

-Et ben imagine pire, plaisanta joyeusement Hermione, « Hé maman, c'est quoi de le plus gros, un éléphant ou un cheval ? » !

-T'exagères ! Rigola Ron, je suis sûr qu'ils auraient ton intelligence…

-… et ta gentillesse.

Les deux amis se sourirent et Ron passa une main sur la joue d'Hermione. Celle-ci releva sa tête et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-On va affronter le monstre ? Relança Ron alors que son amie reprit sur air boudeur.

Il la fit se redresser en plaçant son index sous son menton et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je serais là, de toute façon. Et puis elle en rigole, tu dramatises…

-C'est la honte quand même…

-Ouais…

-Héé ! Tu m'aides plus là !

-En même temps c'est vrai !

-Ben oui mais quand même ! Et puis si t'as cru que j'allais rester ici indéfiniment, tu rêves ! J'aurais pris ta chambre !

-Ma chambre ? Pourquoi ma chambre ?!

-Elle est plus grande…

-Tu rigoles ! C'est juste parce que t'as tellement d'affaires que ça prend toute ta chambre… Et la moitié de la mienne !

-J'avais plus de place sous mon lit pour le reste de mes affaires !

-Ouais mais y'a plus d'habits féminins dans mon placard qu'autre chose !

-Au moins y'a quelques jolis habits dans ta chambre !

Sur ce, Hermione se releva et tendit sa main à Ron pour l'aider à en faire de même. Une fois face à face, elle le prit dans ses bras puis l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Tu veux nous faire perdre du temps c'est ça ? Rigola Ron

-Oui, j'ai peur… Bougonna-t-elle

-Allez, ça va bien se passer.

A ce moment là, aucun des deux n'imagina la suite de la soirée. Molly Weasley les regarda arriver avec un sourire gigantesque et tapa dans ses mains en annonçant qu'ils pourraient enfin commencer à manger. Alors qu'ils s'assirent à la table, Hermione, qui n'osait pas regarder celle qui se voyait déjà être sa « belle-mère » dans les yeux, sentit une main prendre la sienne sous la table et la serrer. Elle releva alors le regard de son assiette et sourit en voyant un Ron horrifié par le récit de sa mère ou comment Arthur et elle avaient été surpris dans une position inconfortable par le père de son mari le soir de leur mariage. Immédiatement, Hermione se sentit plus à l'aise alors que son ami semblait sur le point de rendre tout ce qu'il n'avait pas encore ingéré.


	29. Vengeance féminine

**CHAPITRE 29: Vengeance féminine**

Molly Weasley avait pris congé de ses hôtes et tandis que Harry faisait la vaisselle et Ron vidait la poubelle, Hermione débarrassait la table. Les deux hommes ne parlaient pas et l'ambiance paraissait loin d'être festive. Seule Hermione semblait s'être engagée dans un long monologue.

-…je ne comprends pas, on dit que ce sont les hommes qui doivent travailler, mais c'est injuste, parce qu'une femme qui reste à la maison n'a aucun lien social adapté à ce dont tout être vivant doit connaître dans sa vie. Molly a raison, la vie d'aujourd'hui est bien plus facile. Chez les moldus…

Ron et Harry n'écoutaient pas la moindre parcelle du discours de leur amie et se contentaient de bouger leur baguette pour que la vaisselle se nettoie et se sèche ou pour que le sac poubelle vole jusqu'à l'entrée tout en lançant des « hum » pour montrer un semblant d'intéressement à la conversation. Leurs gestes étaient mécaniques, ils pensaient à toute autre chose. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aborder le travail des enfants dans les pays en voie de développement, Hermione s'arrêta net.

-Vous m'écoutez pas là, les garçons ?

-Oui… lança Ron sans avoir entendu la question.

-Ah ben, merci ! Ca fait plaisir ! De toute façon dès qu'on aborde autre chose que le Quidditch ou les filles, tout les monde n'en a plus rien à faire !...

Harry lança un regard mauvais à Ron en voyant Hermione reprendre un autre monologue qui, celui-là, serait beaucoup plus long. Le jeune roux murmura un « désolé » à son ami en cachette d'Hermione et se retourna vers la jeune femme pour lui faire face.

-La vie n'est pas que basée sur un vif d'or et une Fleur Delacour, il y a des sujets importants à …

-Hermione… Coupa Ron

-…aborder, nan mais sérieux…

-Hermiôôône ! Réitéra Ron

-Quoi !?

-Chut !

Harry se retourna vers ses deux amis avec les yeux exorbités. Quant à Hermione, elle avait pris son air outré et ses yeux reflétaient la colère. Mais elle s'était tue et Ron s'en félicitait.

-Merci.

Ce fut sûrement le mot de trop pour la jeune femme qui croisa les bras en signe de protestation et qui toisa son ami d'un regard digne de Drago Malefoy.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley… Dit-elle sadiquement.

-Hum ?

-Connais-tu la différence entre un crétin fini et un idiot fichu ?

-Euh…

-Tu as souvent été dans le premier cas, mon chéri, mais depuis une minute, je vais faire de toi le second cas…

-Comment ? Demanda Ron

-Tout d'abord, commença-t-elle en tournant sensuellement autour de lui, comme pour l'envoûter, je vais te faire souffrir, et ensuite, tu vas regretter amèrement ce que tu as fait…

Ron avala sa salive et vit la jeune femme s'approcher lentement de son visage, comme pour l'embrasser, mais une fois à quelques centimètres du visage de son ami, elle murmura voluptueusement :

-Bonne nuit, Ron.

Le jeune homme resta sans mot lorsqu'elle se retourna brusquement faisant voler ses cheveux qu'il se prit dans le visage et qu'elle prit une démarche des plus sexy pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Harry, quant à lui, se marrait bien et cela mis Ron en rogne.

-Arrête !

-Désolé, j'ai beaucoup aimé le coup des cheveux !

-Tu ferais mieux de te mêler de ceux de Ginny !

-Ron, ne vas pas par là s'il te plait…

-Ben quoi, vous avez bien remis ça, non ?

-Ron, tu veux que je te dise, tu n'es pas qu'un idiot fichu, tu es aussi doublé d'un crétin fini !

-Ben quoi, tu veux rien me dire, je peux pas deviner ! Oh et puis j'en ai marre, je vais me coucher !

C'était sûrement l'une des meilleures initiatives que Ron pouvait prendre, mais lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, le jeune homme se posa une question qui lui paraissait existentielle, allait-il dormir dans sa chambre ou oserait-il se rendre dans celle d'Hermione ? Tentant le tout pour le tout, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son amie et entra doucement.

-'Mione, tu…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase étant donnée la scène qui lui faisait face. Hermione était assise dans son lit, vêtue d'une tenue très dénudée qui laissa Ron perplexe. La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha de son ami.

-Je suis désolé Ron, mais je suis vraiment fatiguée.

Elle passa devant le jeune homme et ouvrit la porte d'un geste très sensuel qui ne laissa pas Ron indifférent.

-Bonne nuit.

Le jeune homme comprit alors qu'elle n'avait pas troqué ses pyjama contre des sous-vêtement pareils pour son simple plaisir, elle allait le faire baver jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et comprenne la leçon.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune Weasley fut le premier debout. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, pattenrond s'était installé sur la table et il le vira d'un geste agacé.

-Sale chat, tu mets des poils partout ! On voit que c'est pas toi qui lave !

Il alla se préparer une tasse de café lorsque la porte du couloir s'ouvrit sur une Hermione en boxer très court et mini haut. Elle passa devant Ron sans lui adresser le moindre regard, mais il comprit vu la démarche féminine que son amie prenait qu'elle avait tout à fait remarqué sa présence. Alors qu'elle attrapait une tasse, elle fit volontairement tomber un verre au sol et se pencha délicatement pour ramasser les morceaux, se mettant dans une position telle que Ron pouvait voir la quasi-totalité de ses attributs féminins.

-A quoi tu joues, 'Mione ? Tu vas m'ignorez longtemps ?

-Oh pardon, Ron, j'ai totalement oublié que tu étais là.

-Mais oui… Grommela le jeune roux en buvant sa tasse.

Lorsqu'il voulu aller se doucher, il prit ses affaires et s'avança vers la salle de bain. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas, qu'une silhouette sortit de la pièce adjacente et se faufila avant lui dans la salle de bain. Dégoûté, il retourna dans la salon, où il découvrit un homme en tenue de sport, qui ressemblait plus à un extra-terrestre qu'à un être humain tant il était musclé. Il eut à peine le temps de se poser la question qu'Hermione réapparut en tenue de jogging moulante et lança à sa victime :

-Ron, je te présente Marcel, il sera mon coach sportif à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme voulut se frapper la tête contre les murs quand il vit celui qu'il avait déjà surnommé musclor tripoter son amie et lui faire prendre des positions totalement farfelues, tout cela à deux mètres de lui.


	30. Un bébé toute seule

**CHAPITRE 30 : Un bébé toute seule**

Harry était installé sur le bord de la fenêtre et passait sa main régulièrement sur la vitre pour enlever la buée. A l'extérieur, la petite rue qui accueillait leur appartement était quasi-déserte. Seule quelques mamies avec des chapeaux à la McGonagall passait pas là de temps en temps, le regard caractéristique aux femmes de leur âge, vide et triste. Harry se demandait si un jour il deviendrait, comme elles, lassé d'une vie interminable, sans espoir ni rêve. Puis il imagina Ginny à la place de cette mamie dont les cheveux encore roux étaient relevés en chignon. Elle avait le visage d'une femme fatiguée par la vie, une vie sûrement difficile. Non, il ne pouvait s'imaginer la jeune femme pétillante qu'était Ginny en cette femme si fade.

Dans un élan, il mit alors son manteau et se précipita à la porte, passant ainsi devant Hermione, qui faisait ses exercices du matin avec ce qu'il considérait comme un Shwarzenegger du monde sorcier. Puis, il regarda discrètement Ron, plongé dans un livre qu'il « préférait » a priori lire à l'envers. Dans un appel silencieux, Harry lui fit signe de retourner le livre et Ron pesta silencieusement en s'exécutant, alors qu'on pouvait voir naître un sourire léger sur le visage de la jeune sportive.

Il regarda par la petite lucarne de la porte en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Elle était allongé sur son lit et lisait un magazine dont il n'apercevait pas le titre de l'endroit où il était. Sur la table de nuit, un gros bouquet de fleurs trônait et le fauteuil blanc destiné aux visiteurs était vide. Etrangement vide.

C'est ce vide qui le poussa à entrer dans la petite chambre. Ginny, sentant une présence, releva son regard de son magazine et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le jeune homme hésiter à s'aventurer plus loin.

-Harry…

-Je… je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Ben qu'en penses-tu ? Tout va-t-il bien ?

-C'est à toi de me le dire…

-Ah oui, parce que tu veux vraiment l'entendre ?

-Ginny…

-Ca a dû m'échapper la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, j'avais l'impression que tu ne voulais pas vraiment que j'aille mieux…

-J'aurais pas dû venir…

-Non, mais tu vas rester.

-Pardon ?

-Reste.

Harry se retourna en se demandant s'il n'y avait personne derrière lui, pour voir si ce n'était pas une blague.

-C'est une proposition ou… Reprit-il

-Ou.

Il ne comprenait rien, mais le regard de Ginny, mélangé de tristesse, d'espoir et de détermination, le poussa à écouter sans rien dire. Le fauteuil vide s'affaissa sous son poids et Ginny reprit sa lecture.

-T'as déjà senti le papier d'un magazine ? Demanda-t-elle tout en alliant ses mots à un geste.

-Je…

-J'adore cette odeur. L'odeur du neuf. L'odeur du papier glacé.

-Je faisais toujours ça quand je recevais un nouveau magazine de Quidditch.

Elle sourit. Puis elle tendit le magazine à Harry. Il l'attrapa après quelques secondes d'hésitation et l'approcha de son visage, puis il s'arrêta lorsqu'il découvrit le titre de l'article que lisait Ginny. « Un bébé toute seule ».

Il s'arrêta net et déposa son regard sur le visage fatigué de son amie.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Harry.

-Cet enfant a un père.

-Mais quel père…

Harry ne put réprimer une grimace. Soit c'était lui et il lui fallait être toujours présent, soit c'était Patrick et c'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

-Tu n'en as aucune idée.

-On dit qu'un enfant naît de l'amour entre ses parents. Mais l'amour est relatif, et cette phrase utopique.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un non.

Un blanc suivit. Assez long pour laisser à Ginny le temps de s'endormir, la main sur le ventre. Harry se leva alors et la regarda quelques minutes avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit et de lui prendre la main.

-Je suis pathétique comme mec, hein ? Tu m'as donné tellement de raisons de partir en courant, de me trouver une autre femme, de vivre ma vie très loin de la tienne. Et pourtant ce matin, c'est avec toi que je suis. Et en plus d'être avec toi physiquement, je ne te quitte jamais dans ma tête. Quelle potion m'as-tu fait boire pour me rendre aussi… amoureux.

La seule réponse qu'Harry reçue se produisit lorsque Ginny serra sa main et qu'elle le tira vers elle pour qu'il s'allonge à ses côtés.

Lorsque le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, la benjamine des Weasley caressait ses cheveux délicatement. Il s'était apparemment endormi. Harry se releva difficilement de sa position précaire et regarda la jeune femme.

-Ginny, je comprends plus rien. Je suis un peu perdu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

L'intéressée prit alors la main du jeune homme et la déposa sur son ventre.

-Ca ne se voit pas encore, mais à l'intérieur, il y a un petit être qui grandit. Harry, tu sais comment je veux qu'il soit cet enfant ? Ou du moins ce que j'espère qu'il sera ?

Harry secoua la tête négativement.

-J'aimerais qu'il aie un caractère généreux, honnête et sensible, mais aussi qu'il aie un courage assez fort pour réaliser de grandes choses. Je voudrais qu'il prenne soin de ceux qu'il aime sans se sentir ridicule de le montrer. Je souhaiterais qu'il soit assez intelligent pour décider de ce qu'il veut et qu'il entreprenne tout ce qu'il est possible d'entreprendre pour arriver à ses fins. Mais aussi, je voudrais qu'il respecte les choix des autres et qu'il les accepte. Harry, tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir ?

-Tu veux un fils parfait ?

Ginny rit de bon cœur et ferma les yeux.

-Je le sens bouger. Ou du moins je sens sa présence. Il a comme… comblé un vide. Du moins une partie.

-Ginny, je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

-Il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse combler ce vide.

-Je connais la suite. Murmura un Harry déçu en se relevant.

-Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

-Chercher celui qui comblera ce vide. Même si c'est un idiot, tu mérites qu'il soit là !

-Non, Harry…

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle lui fit signe de se rasseoir et recommença à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Harry, ouvre les yeux. Si j'avais voulu que Patrick soit là, il aurait joué les pots de colle toute la journée. Non, tu n'as pas compris où je voulais en venir, j'ai saisi, maintenant laisse moi te le faire comprendre.

Harry la vit se relever dans son lit, et par réflexe, il l'aida. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement qu'il sentit deux lèvres se plaquer sur les siennes. Ne réagissant tout d'abord pas, il y répondit lorsqu'il comprit ce qui se passait. Puis, dans un élan de passion, il passa sa main sur la nuque de Ginny et la coucha à nouveau sans décoller sa bouche de la sienne. Ce n'est qu'un toussotement inopportun qui les sépara. Puis chacun eut la vision d'un Ron gêné, tapé par une Hermione qui lui murmurait :

-Franchement t'aurais pu sortir discrètement au lieu de tousser !


	31. Insupportable

**CHAPITRE 31 : Insupportable **

Ron était installé confortablement dans le fauteuil du salon, les pieds sur la table basse, un étrange sourire au lèvres.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais assis là, les pieds en éventails et un sourire bêta aux lèvres ? Lança une voix menaçante qu'il reconnut comme celle qu'il hésitait à appeler sa « petite amie ».

Ne réagissant pas à la remarque, Ron arborait toujours un grand sourire et semblait profiter de son oisiveté.

-Ouh ouh !! S'énerva Hermione en se plantant devant lui, lui faisant de grands gestes de la main.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu gigotes comme une poule pourchassée ? Rigola Harry, passant la porte d'entrée.

-Parce que _Monsieur _ne daigne pas m'écouter !

-Il te boude encore ? Demanda Harry

-Il me boude pas !

-Ben pourquoi il ne te répondrait pas alors ?

-Mais il ne me boudait pas avant ! Gémit Hermione

-Avant quoi ?

-Avant maintenant ! Lança la jeune femme

-Entre ta naissance et maintenant ? Insista le jeune homme, l'air perdu.

-Quoi ?

-Hein ?

-Harry !

-Ben quoi ? Questionna Harry en prenant une attitude innocente.

-Argh !!

Hermione rageait et leva les bras en l'air d'impuissance puis prit son manteau en lançant :

-Je sors ce soir, lança-t-elle en enfilant son blouson, avec un jeune homme, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Ron –avec un sourire qui en disait long, alors que celui de Ron s'évapora.

-Avec un QUOI ? Sursauta le jeune roux

-Ah tiens, tu te réveilles toi ! Tu me parles plus depuis qu'on est parti à l'hôpital il y a trois heures et…

-Non, c'était il y a quatre heures, et il te boude depuis que tu fais du body building, coupa Harry en bon mêle tout.

-C'est de la musculation ! Et c'est très bon pour le corps… Et me coupe pas la parole ! Ron, je… je disais quoi déjà ?

-Que tu sortais avec un jeune homme… Reprit Harry l'air sérieux

-C'est le gogo danseur ?! S'inquiéta vivement Ron

-Qui ça ?

-Schwarzenegger… Expliqua Harry sur un ton solennel

-Harold ? Demanda Hermione alors que Harry fut pris d'un fou rire qui laissa les deux autres pantois.

-Harry, je peux savoir ce qui te fait tant te marrer ? S'énerva la jeune femme

-Ben Harold… T'as vu le gars ! Il s'appelle Harold !

-Tu t'appelles bien Harry… Je m'appelle Hermione et l'autre bécassin s'appelle Ronald… Ah ah qu'est-ce qu'on rigole !

-Mais non mais Harold, il est musclor et s'appelle Harold.

-Harry, tu t'enfonces, grogna Ron alors que son ami n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de rire.

-Bon, avant que ça dégénère, j'y vais, Harold m'attend, il m'emmène voir un film. Bonne soirée !

Et avant que Ron n'aie pu protester, la jeune femme avait déjà transplané sur un dernier pouffement de Harry qui lançait « Harold, body builder » à tout va.

-C'est plus drôle Harry… d'ailleurs ça l'a jamais été ! Gémissait Ron dans son fauteuil alors que son ami continuait sa sérénade

-Si ! Imagine le gars il arrive pour se battre, et derrière t'as les nanas qui crient « Harold, Harold ! », trop fort ! Ou alors il sort avec une fille et au moment de l'embrasser elle lui demande son prénom, « Harold » ! Mouahahahahahah !!

-Non toujours pas…

-Ca fait vraiment rire que moi ? Soupira Harry avant de sourire à nouveau en pensant au moment où Hermione leur avait dit le nom de son body builder.

-Arrête ça.

-Quoi ?

-Ce sourire !

-Et toi arrête de faire la gueule !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, ma… ma je-sais-pas-quoi est entrain de se faire peloter par un Harold en short… Et te mets pas à rire ou…

Trop tard, Harry était reparti dans son euphorie. Ron leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'asseoir dans la cuisine.

Ron regardait les minutes passer et commençait à tourner en rond.

-Tu fais quoi ? Lança Harry en le voyant taper impatiemment sur la table de la cuisine

-Du tam-tam… Bougonna ce dernier

-Tu t'inquiètes ?

-Apparemment pas toi ! Marmonna Ron

-Elle vient de partir !

-Tu rigoles !

-Ca fait un quart d'heure Ron !

-Non, c'est pas possible…

Le jeune homme regarda sa montre et secoua la tête en grommelant à nouveau.

-Elle va me tuer cette fille un jour !

-Oui, sûrement volontairement ! Plaisanta Harry sous l'œil mauvais de son ami.

-Bon ça y'est t'as fini de tourner ? Lança Harry une heure plus tard quand il vit Ron se rapprocher de la fenêtre du salon après avoir surveillé celles des chambres et de la cuisine.

-Tu crois qu'elle m'aime plus ? Soupira Ron en s'affalant sur le canapé à côté d'Harry, faisant rebondir ce dernier.

-Quelle délicatesse ! Ironisa le jeune homme

-Mouais. Tu crois que c'est parce que je suis pas délicat qu'elle m'aime pas ?

-Je veux pas les détails de votre vie privée Ron !

-Mais je parle pas de _ça _! Sursauta le roux

-Ah ben si _ça _va très bien… Rigola Harry

-Harry, t'es agaçant ce soir !

-Ouais j'ai décidé. Lança Harry sur un ton très sérieux.

-Elle est rentrée ?! Explosa Ron en sortant de sa douche en courant, menaçant de glisser cinq fois avant que la menace devienne réelle et qu'il se retrouve les fesses par terre, avec juste une serviette pour vêtement.

-Tu m'attendais Ron ? Sourit sadiquement Hermione

-Non, je… non ! S'exclama le jeune homme en se relevant, oubliant dans la précipitation sa serviette.

-Si tu crois que ça va me faire craquer… Rigola la jeune Granger en enlevant son manteau.

-Et ben Ron, on nous fait un strip-tease ? Lança Harry en entrant dans la pièce, alors Hermione cette soirée ?

-Très sympa, on est allés voir un film sur les insectes en Amérique du sud. Il m'a proposé de ressortir demain soir.

-Pour aller au musée de la littérature ? Ironisa Ron

-Ah ah ah ! Très amusant, Ron ! Rigola Harry de bon cœur, sous le regard lassé d'Hermione.

-Bon, je vais aller me coucher, dit Hermione en baillant.

-Bonne idée, moi aussi… Désolé Ron, pas très envie de strip-tease ce soir… Lança Harry

Son ami lui fit une grimace alors qu'Hermione riait dans le couloir.

-C'est pas marrant ! Pesta Ron en se renfermant dans la salle de bain.


	32. Jamais 3 sans 4

**CHAPITRE 32 : Jamais 3 sans 4**

Une odeur nauséabonde réveilla Hermione en plein milieu de la nuit. Jetant un coup d'œil furtif à son réveil, elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son oreiller pour maudire celui de ses colocataires qui avait propagé l'odeur. Tel un zombie, elle sortit de sa chambre, se frottant les yeux en baillant.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser que Ron rangeait le frigo. Elle sembla alors avoir trouvé le coupable en voyant une mouche survoler le plateau de fromage qui semblait mal en point.

-Hey... Lança-t-elle en ouvrant la poubelle pour jeter le plateau.

-'lut. Répondit son ami sans prêter attention à elle

-Ca va ?

Il la toisa et asséna un léger coup de pied à Pattenrond qui se frottait à son pied, l'empêchant de se mouvoir. Hermione vit alors le chat s'approcher d'elle et le prit tendrement contre elle en lançant un regard accusateur à Ron.

-Alors ça va être comme ça maintenant entre nous ? Demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

-Et tu l'auras pas volé ! Lâcha Ron en claquant la porte du frigo pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

-Ron, attends !

Hermione posa Pattenrond –ou plutôt le jeta sur le canapé- pour rattraper Ron par la main.

Il lui faisait maintenant face et son regard froid fit mal au cœur à Hermione.

-Je t'en prie, je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça.

-Alors quoi ? Tu voulais juste me ridiculiser ? Regarde qui est ridicule aujourd'hui…

Hermione sourit légèrement et baissa les yeux.

-J'ai été nulle hein ?

-Hermione… je ne vais pas te pardonner si facilement.

-Je dois faire quoi alors ?

-Bonne nuit Hermione… Amuse-toi bien avec ton… machin qui t'a invité à sortir.

-Non.

-Quoi non ?

-Enfin si, mais j'ai refusé.

-Ok.

Ron tenta de récupérer sa main, que la jeune femme serrait au maximum. Mais voyant l'ardeur que mettait le jeune roux à se détacher d'elle, elle le lâcha et le regarda partir. Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte de sa chambre, elle alla s'installer à la fenêtre de la cuisine et s'insulta de tous les noms mentalement. Puis elle mit sa tête entre ses genoux et s'endormit ainsi.

Une main caressait ses cheveux. Elle sourit et se tourna vers celui qu'elle aimait.

-Bonjour. T'es revenu finalement ?

-Tu me manquais trop…

-Je fais cet effet là aux hommes…

-T'es tombé sur la tête l'autre jour, c'est ça non ?

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, Harry, et embrasse-moi !

Harry haussa un sourcil et fit un grand sourire.

-A vos ordres Mademoiselle !

-Appelle-moi chef !

-T'es vraiment jetée comme fille toi ! Rigola Harry en l'embrassant

-Mets ça sur le compte du coup sur la tête… Finit-elle une fois le baiser terminé.

-Au fait j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Devine !

-Tu vas faire un strip-tease !

Harry hocha la tête négativement et Ginny continua ses propositions.

-Tu m'as amené de la glace à la vanille ! Tu m'as acheté un chiot ? T'as trouvé un sort pour contre les boutons ? Hermione a fait manger ses chaussettes à Ron ? Tu vas me faire sortir de cet enfer ?

A cette dernière proposition, Harry sourit et Ginny sauta littéralement dans ses bras.

-Aujourd'hui !? Maintenant !?

-Oui !

-Mon frère ! Ouhh !!

Ginny se jeta sur son frère qui en tomba par terre. Surpris et inquiet, Ron se releva et fit de même pour sa sœur puis lui demanda si elle n'était pas devenue folle de faire de telles acrobaties dans son état.

-Je suis enceinte, pas malade !

Ron lui lança un regard noir et elle haussa les épaules avant de rejoindre les bras d'Harry.

-Il est même pas drôle ! Bouda-t-elle

-Et toi tu l'es un peu trop à mon goût ! Finalement je préférais la sœur chieuse que la foldingue ! Cria Ron de la cuisine.

-Tu m'aimais mieux avant toi aussi ? Demanda-t-elle à Harry

-Mais non bien sûr, sourit-il avant de faire une grimace à Ron qui revenait dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné.

-Je t'ai vu Harry ! Lança-t-elle avant de se rendre dans la chambre de ce dernier

-On va s'amuser Harry, tu pouvais pas l'amener chez maman ? Elle aurait pu se sauter dessus mutuellement et nous on aurait eu la paix.

-Et toi je t'ai entendu Ron ! Murmura la jeune femme à son oreille, ce qui le fit sursauter.

-Tu sors d'où toi ?! T'étais pas dans la chambre d'Harry ?

-J'ai encore des jambes ! Grogna-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Hermione claqua la porte et bondit de surprise en voyant Ginny courir vers elle. Elle tenta d'esquiver l'attaque vainement.

-Je suis trop contente de te voir Hermione !

-Oui oui moi aussi… Sourit la jeune femme en lançant un regard interrogatif à Harry qui était plié en deux… de douleur.

-Je suis désolée mon chéri, ça va ? Demanda Ginny en s'asseyant sur lui tandis qu'il se tenait le pied.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Questionna Hermione en accrochant son manteau dans l'entrée avant de s'asseoir près d'eux.

-J'ai voulu préparer à manger mais j'ai fait tomber la pile de casseroles sur son pied. Répondit Ginny.

-Effectivement, je compatie Harry. Pour tout…

Son sous-entendu prit tout son effet lorsqu'elle le laissa seul avec une Ginny complètement déjantée. En passant dans le couloir, elle croisa Ron.

-Vu ta tête, t'as vu le monstre…

-Si elle reste un jour de plus je tue Harry… Se plaignit Ron en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

-Sympa de discuter avec toi… Dit Hermione plus à elle-même qu'à l'intéressé.

L'appartement ne leur avait jamais paru aussi calme que ce soir là. Ginny s'était endormie et les trois amis étaient installés dans le salon.

-Ils vont la droguer encore longtemps ? Grogna Ron

-Non, le traitement se termine dans deux jours.

-Deux looonnngs jours…

-Ron, c'est ta sœur, t'aurais préféré qu'on la laisse à l'hôpital, dans sa petite chambre, toute seule ? Soupira Harry

-Je ne répondrais pas… Par contre si la chambre est encore libre, je la prends de ce pas… Au moins je serais tranquille !

-Hermione ? L'interpella Harry

La jeune femme avait le regard dans le vide depuis quelques minutes.

-Hum ?

-Ca va ?

-Fatiguée…

Elle lança un regard en direction de Ron puis embrassa Harry. En passant devant le roux, il la rattrapa par la main.

-Et mon bisou ?

Elle se retourna, surprise, et déposa un léger bisou sur sa joue avant d'aller se coucher, rassurée.


	33. Le bon choix

Malgré la température glaciale de ce mois de janvier, le soleil était de mise en ce mercredi après-midi. Cela faisait deux jours que Ginny avait pris ses aises dans l'appartement de ses amis, et il allait sans dire que Ron n'était pas enchanté de cette seconde présence féminine, d'autant plus que Ginny l'avait mené à bout pendant ses deux jours de totale hystérie. Heureusement pour le jeune homme, le traitement avait cessé et la tranquillité de l'appartement commençait à reprendre ses droits.

Ce jour-là, Ginny avait décidé de se rendre chez elle pour récupérer ses affaires. Mais cela voulait également signifier revoir Patrick, et la situation devenait immédiatement plus délicate.

Elle se souvenait de cette lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite, lui décrivant ses sentiments pour Harry, pour lui, la tristesse qu'elle ressentait en écrivant ces quelques mots, la douleur qu'il devait ressentir et la désolation qu'elle avait.

Mais écrire une lettre était une chose, faire face au destinataire en était une autre.

C'est ainsi que la maison de son ancien couple lui paraissait moins accueillante alors qu'elle se trouvait sur le perron. Sa main trembla quand elle tapa trois coups à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme blonde, avec des jambes interminables et l'allure d'une star de cinéma moldue.

-Bonjour ! Vous êtes ? Demanda l'hôte.

-Euh… Ginny. Et vous ?

-Orpha ! Entrez, Patrick est dans le salon.

Ginny la suivit et tomba nez à nez avec son ancien concubin qui sortait du couloir.

-Bonjour Patrick. Je…

-Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lança l'homme, l'air inquiet

-Je… viens récupérer mes affaires…

-Ginny, non, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Mais je ne crois rien du tout…

-Je te jure, il ne se passe rien entre Orpha et moi !

-CHERI !!!! Lança une voix depuis la chambre

-Oh, je vois, il ne se passe rien ! Tu as reçu ma lettre ?

-Non, quelle lettre ? S'étonna Patrick

La jeune fille se recula brusquement.

-Tu n'as pas reçu ma lettre !! Tu me croyais encore en stage ! Attends, tu veux dire que cette fille est ta… maîtresse !! Patrick, tu me trompes avec cette… J'y crois pas, alors là j'y crois pas !

Ginny monta furieusement les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre, ayant la joie d'y trouver Orpha, une brosse à dent à la bouche.

-Vous permettez que je récupère mes affaires… Dit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Ginny, supplia Patrick en pénétrant dans la chambre, subissant aussitôt les assauts de sa maîtresse qui lui demandait des explications.

-Patrick, tu sais quoi, la seule chose que je regrette aujourd'hui, c'est de t'avoir rencontré ! Coupa Ginny avant de les mettre à la porte d'un coup de baguette et de faire ses bagages d'un autre, le tout en deux minutes. Une fois cela fait, elle transplana et pria pour ne jamais entendre reparler de son ex.

Ginny et Harry était déjà couchés. La jeune femme avait fait part à ses amis de la situation et n'en revenait pas de s'être laissé embobiné de la sorte. Harry lui avait alors fait comprendre qu'elle avait en quelque sorte fait la même chose mais la jeune femme trouvait toujours un moyen de lui clouer le bec. Epuisée par cette nouvelle, elle avait dû trouver du réconfort dans les bras de Harry qui avait fait en sorte de s'éclipser dès le repas terminé dans sa chambre, laissant Ron perplexe et Hermione morte de rire.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Demanda Ron en voyant son amie rigoler toute seule.

-Parce que ton meilleur ami me fait rire.

-Ils se couchent tôt se soir, tu crois qu'ils dorment déjà ?

-Ron… tu es… incommensurable…

-Un quoi ?

-Laisse tomber…

Hermione était entrain de laver la vaisselle magiquement quand elle vit Ron s'affaler sur le canapé, laissant la table dans un état monstrueux.

-Ben Ron, je t'en prie, laisse moi faire la vaisselle, ranger la table, la laver, puis donne moi le balai tant que t'y es !

-Il est où ? Demanda le jeune homme en se levant

-Qui ?

-Ben le balai !

Sans y prendre garde, Ron reçut une serviette de table en pleine figure.

-Hééé !

-Ca t'apprendra à dire des bêtises plus grandes que toi !

-Mais j'ai fait quoi ? Se plaignit le jeune homme comme un enfant puni inutilement.

La table était rangée, la vaisselle lavée, et Ron affalé sur le canapé.

-C'est fatiguant de ranger tout ça ! Gémit-il

-Tu te moques de moi t'as à peine eu à remuer ta baguette ! Le réprima Hermione en lui balançant le coussin qui la gênait pour s'asseoir sur la figure.

-Ben quand même ! Oh Hermione, regarde il neige !!

-Ah oui ! Ca me donne envie de retourner skier tiens ! Ah c'était tellement bien !

-Mouais… je préférais le chalet quand même…

-Et la soirée où tu es parti dans ta chambre en boudant après le jeu! Tu me diras, je sais même plus pourquoi, j'étais un peu pompette ! Se moqua Hermione.

-N'empêche tu rigolais pas tant le matin !

-Tu m'étonnes, j'avais tellement bu que je ne me souviens plus de rien.

-Moi je crois que si…

-Que si quoi ?

-Ben à moins que j'ai rêvé… Commença Ron en repensant au baiser qu'il lui avait semblé avoir échangé avec elle.

-Quoi ?

-T'as pas le moindre souvenir d'un… baiser ?

-Un quoi ? Non ! Quand, où ?

-Ben après le jeu, dans la chambre, sur ma bouche…

-T'as complètement déliré ! Rigola Hermione

-J'en dirais pas tant ! Lança une voix derrière eux.

Ginny se tenait là, debout dans la chemise d'Harry, un verre d'eau à la main. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu. Lorsqu'elle raconta ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir là en entrant dans la chambre, soit les deux compères endormis l'un contre l'autre, Hermione s'offusqua et Ron sourit, vainqueur, avant de remarquer la tenue de sa sœur.

-Mais c'est la chemise d'Harry !

-Oui et ?

-Ah mais il a transpiré dedans et tout c'est dégueu !

-T'es vraiment affreux Ron ! Lança Ginny avant de rejoindre la chambre de son petit ami.

-J'ai embrassé un mec alors que j'étais bourrée… Dit Hermione l'air choqué

-Ca va remets-toi c'est pas la fin du monde !

-Mais c'est horrible, quel genre de personne je suis !

Ron se leva et s'installa près d'elle sur le canapé d'en face.

-Tu es une personne responsable qui une fois dans sa vie s'est amusée !

-N'importe quoi, je m'amuse tout le temps !

-Ah oui, et à quand remonte la dernière fois ?

-Ben quand… je sais pas… mais souvent !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Se moqua Ron avant de se reprendre un coussin dans la figure

-Tu vois là je m'amuse ! Rit-elle

-C'est léger quand même !

-Oui ben t'as qu'à être plus drôle je m'amuserais mieux aussi !

-Ah tu veux que je sois drôle, bouge pas !

Ron revint quelques minutes après avec une coupe de glace.

-D'abord, on mange ça, et après on s'amuse !

-Tu penses vraiment qu'à manger toi !

Hermione prit une première bouchée de glace, qu'elle recracha aussitôt.

-Ah Ron c'est dégueu, c'est quoi ?

-Tu te souviens le fromage que tu avais jeté ?

Il vit la jeune femme se lever sans attendre et allumer le robinet de la cuisine pour se rincer la bouche. Sans s'y attendre, elle reçut alors de la chantilly dans les cheveux et contre-attaqua à l'eau. Elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée.


	34. La peau de Harry Potter

-'Mione ?

-Mmmh ?

Hermione était allongée sur le canapé, tandis que Ron se tenait à l'envers sur le fauteuil, les pieds en l'air et la tête en bas.

-Vu d'ici, on dirait… strictement rien…

-Quoi ?

-Ben tu ressembles à rien !

-Si je n'étais pas dans cet état, j'aurais été vexée !

Hermione essuya la chantilly qui trônait encore sur sa joue droite et se leva.

-Je vais me laver, ce ne sera pas du luxe !

La jeune femme commença à se lever avant d'être stoppée par la voix de son ami.

-Attends bouge pas !!

-Quoi ? T'as vu une araignée ?

-Non, juste que t'es encore plus bizarre debout !

-RON ! Pesta Hermione en lui balançant le chausson qu'elle s'apprêtait à asséner à l'arachnide.

-Ben quoi ? Se demanda Ron, alors que la douche coulait déjà.

-Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-T'as bientôt fini avec la salle de bain ?

La serrure cliqueta alors en guise de réponse et Ron découvrit son amie avec une brosse à dents à la main. Il entra alors et pris la sienne pour l'imiter.

-Léchkelheurch ? Demanda-t-il la bouche pleine de dentifrice

-Hein ?

-Quelle heure ? Reprit-il en crachant dans l'évier alors qu'Hermione y lavait sa brosse à dent

-Ron, c'est dégueu tu viens de cracher sur ma brosse !

-Oh ça va c'est pas comme si t'avais jamais apprécié ma salive !

-T'es vraiment affreux ! Tu ferais mieux de garder ta salive pour dire des choses plus intéressante ! S'énerva Hermione

-Ou faire… Termina Ron

-Faire quoi ?

-Des choses plus intéressantes !

-Excuse-moi, tu peux être plus clair ?

-T'as très bien compris !

Hermione s'assit alors sur le rebord de la baignoire et plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

-Bon ok, je pensais que cette histoire était réglée… Se plaignit-elle

-Réglée ? Tu rigoles ? Je n'arrive même pas à savoir si on est amis ou…

-Ben oui ben non !

-Ah oui d'accord, tout de suite je comprends tout ! Ironisa Ron

Hermione releva alors la tête et fixa Ron. Celui-ci s'agenouilla alors à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

-Je crois que je… enfin… Commença le jeune roux

-Oui c'est mieux…

-De quoi ?

-Ben qu'on reste amis… c'est bien ce que tu voulais dire ?

-Ben… Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Se reprit Ron avant qu'Hermione se rende dans sa chambre.

Une fois la jeune femme partie, il murmura un faible « bien sûr » avant de soupirer.

A quelques mètres de là, dans la chambre de Harry, une jeune femme tournait dans son lit, semblant se torturer l'esprit.

- Ginny, tu ne veux pas arrêter de gigoter deux secondes ? Grommela le brun

-Désolée Harry, c'est juste que… t'as vu comme ils avaient l'air de s'amuser ce soir ?

-Ben oui et alors ? Pesta Harry en se retournant vers la jeune femme

-Ben t'imagine si Hermione n'avait pas autant de fierté et si Ron n'était pas aussi… cruche ?

- Il n'est pas cruche… Et tout ce que je m'imagine là, c'est le sommeil qui m'attend.

-Bon ok, il est pas cruche… des fois… mais je veux dire, et s'ils s'avouaient la vérité ? Harry tu m'écoutes ou tu fais semblant de dormir ?!

Comprenant que Ginny ne le laisserait pas rejoindre Morphée, il se redressa.

-Bon tu veux faire quoi ?

-Les remettre ensemble ! S'exclama la jeune femme

-Ok, super, tu trouves comment et on en reparle… Répondit Harry en se recouchant, sentant ses yeux se refermer.

-Mais j'ai trouvé ! Reprit Ginny toute enjouée.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers sa compagne, le visage renfermé, et lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur son état de nervosité.

-Quoi Ginny ?

-Devine ! S'enthousiasma la jeune femme alors que Harry se voyait déjà suppliant Molly de reprendre sa fille.

-Tu vas les enfermer dans un placard ?

-Noooon…

-Les saouler ?

-Noooon…

-Les menacer de mort ?

-Noooon…

-Bon Ginn' on va pas y passer la nuit ! Implora Harry plus qu'il ne rouspéta

-Bon je te le dis, mais tu me promets de garder le secret !

-Oui, promis… Soupira Harry tout en jetant un coup d'œil au réveil

-Mais d'abord tu me fais un bisou.

Harry se leva alors et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Ginny avant de s'enfuir à nouveau dans les couvertures.

-C'est tout ? Se plaignit la jeune femme, déçue

-Ginny, accouche !

-Non, encore huit mois pour ça !

-Ginny Weasley, tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Oui ?

-Mais tu m'agaces. Beaucoup.

-Bon, ça va, je te le dis ! Soupira la jeune femme

Harry écouta alors Ginny lui expliquer son plan d'action, mais avant qu'elle lui ait vraiment dit de quoi il en retournait, il s'était déjà endormi, tandis que la jeune femme ne se rendit compte de rien.

Le réveil de Harry affichait 6h45 lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

-T'es prêt pour jouer un peu mon chéri ?

Harry se retourna vers celle qui venait de le réveiller et bailla.

-Je suis toujours prêt pour ça ! Mais laisse moi me réveiller quand même, sinon tu risquerais d'être déçue, répondit le jeune homme en commençant à caresser Ginny.

-Déçue ?

-Ben oui, si je ne suis pas en forme, tu risques de l'être !

-Ah j'ai hâte ! Hermione et Ron vont nous tuer mais j'aurais la conscience tranquille ! S'exclama Ginny tandis que Harry commençait à se poser des questions.

-Je peux savoir ce que Hermione et Ron ont à voir avec ça ?

-Harry, je peux savoir ce qu'est le « ça » ? S'étonna Ginny en s'asseyant

-Ben tu sais, toi, moi, nous… tu as bien dit que tu voulais jouer, nan ?

-Harry ! Je parlais de mon plan ! Tu sais celui dont je t'ai parlé hier ! Tu n'as pas oublié !? S'outra Ginny

-Hier, hier… ah oui le soir, oui je m'en souviens… du… plan… oui, celui là… Marmonna Harry qui tentait de se rappeler de leur discussion.

-Ah j'ai eu peur que tu ne m'aies pas écoutée ! Se rassura la jeune Weasley en souriant

-Enfin Ginny, pour qui me prends-tu, bien sûr que j'ai tout écouté ! Dis, t'es sûre que tu veux pas jouer un peu ? Demanda Harry en voyant la jeune femme s'habiller

-Mais non, tu sais bien que c'est maintenant qu'il faut tout préparer, avant qu'ils se réveillent !

-Oui je le sais… bien sûr… Tu me l'as dit hier…

Alors que la jeune femme quittait la chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain, Harry remit sa tête dans son oreiller en jurant contre lui-même, et en se faisant la réflexion que tôt ou tard, Ginny aurait sa peau…


	35. La méthode Weasley

-Ils ont répondu à mon hibou, tout est réglé ! Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Harry ?

Ginny se tenait devant un Harry qui n'en menait pas large.

-Tu veux pas me le répéter, que je ne fasse pas de bêtises ? Risqua Harry

-Je ne vois pas quel genre de bêtises tu pourrais faire ! Allez file ! Ou Fred et George vont t'attendre !

-Fred et Georges!! Sursauta Harry

-Ben oui, quand je t'ai dit qu'il fallait aller voir mes frères, tu pensais à qui ?

-Oui bien sûr, nan mais c'est pas ça… je le sais mais euh… Je les rejoins où ?

-Ben à la boutique ! Et tente de ne pas te faire avoir ! La dernière fois, si je m'en souviens bien, ils t'ont fait manger un chewing-gum qui te faisait danser tout seul !

-Ils sont au courant de ce que je dois ramener ? Tenta de se rassurer Harry en se mordant les lèvres.

-Oui, t'inquiètes… Je prépare le café, dépêche, Hermione se lève à huit heures…

-Oui je le sais, je vis avec ! Bon j'file, à tout à l'heure…

Harry déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Ginny avant de transplaner. En un instant, il se trouvait dans l'arrière boutique des jumeaux Weasley, déserte. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit qu'un bazar phénoménal. Entre les tubes à essais, les substances étranges et les cartons, il ne sut où passer pour sortir.

Il s'approcha des étagères et regarda les objets avec des yeux d'enfant. Il trouva alors un paquet avec écrit « Pour les curieux ». Il attrapa le carton et l'ouvrit en tentant de ne pas l'abîmer pour qu'on ne repère pas sa curiosité. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se sentit projeté au plafond, puis collé avec une substance gluante.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut Harry ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu te ferais prendre à ça ! Lança une voix masculine.

-Merci Fred mais tu peux me faire descendre ? Réclama Harry qui sentait la substance l'envahir de plus en plus.

-Non moi c'est George !

-Weasley, fais moi descendre ou ta sœur va me massacrer ! Ordonna Harry

D'un coup de baguette, Harry se trouvait face à George –ou Fred-, encore tout gluant.

-Tu as ce qu'il me faut ?

-Euh, c'est quoi déjà ? Demanda le farceur

-Ce que Ginny voulait !

-Ah c'est Fred qui a reçu la lettre, mais il est parti rejoindre sa nouvelle copine. Il ne reviendra que ce soir !

-Non ! Je t'en prie me dis pas ça, je vais devoir avouer à Ginny que je me suis endormi alors qu'elle me parlait !

Le rire qui suivit ne fut pas réciproque et Harry commençait à tenter de trouver d'autres solutions.

-Tu sais où est Fred ?

-Pas exactement non, je sens que tu vas devoir te débrouiller avec Ginny ! Rigola George.

-Non, non il doit y avoir une autre solution ! Aide-moi, elle veut remettre Hermione et Ron ensemble… Elle a parlé de s'avouer quelque chose… euh…

-J'ai ce qu'il faut, mais si c'est pas ce qu'elle voulait, t'es couillé !

-C'est quoi ?

-Une potion de vérité… Et si je rajoute un ingrédient, Ron deviendra bleu !

-Oui, oui, c'est génial !

-C'est vrai que Ron en schtroumpf… Rigola George

-Non, non, je parle de la potion, mais oublie le bleu s'il te plait…

-T'es pas marrant ! Tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois…

-Merci encore George ! Lança Harry en attrapant la potion avant de transplaner.

-Tu l'as ? L'assaillit Ginny dès son retour à l'appartement

-Bien sûr…

-Bon je la verse dans leurs cafés !

Ginny eut juste le temps de faire le geste que Hermione entrait dans la cuisine.

-'Jour.

-Salut Hermione, je t'ai préparé du café ! Lança la jeune rousse en lui tendant une tasse tout en faisant signe à Harry d'aller réveiller Ron.

Le brun s'exécuta et après dix bonnes minutes, Ron accepta de quitter son lit douillet pour un café qui allait refroidir.

-Tiens Ron, se précipita Ginny en voyant son frère arriver, une bonne tasse de café.

-Euh… merci… Bailla le jeune homme en s'installant à table.

Ginny s'assit en face d'eux et les fixa attentivement, tandis que Harry lui donnait de légers coups de coudes pour qu'elle soit plus discrète, se faisant mitrailler par un regard froid de sa compagne à chaque coup.

-Ginny, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda Hermione, agacée.

-Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! S'exclama alors Harry sous un nouveau regard assassin.

-Tu penses quoi de Ron ? Enchaîna alors la jeune femme tandis que son frère s'étouffa avec son café.

-Pourquoi cette question ? S'étonna Hermione

-Réponds ! Insista Ginny

-Ben, il est… agaçant, trop gaffeur…

-T'as vu ça marche, elle dit la vérité ! S'enthousiasma alors Ginny alors que Harry lui lança un regard amusé.

-Bon Hermione, il a des qualités quand même Ron ? Continua Harry

-Oui, bien sûr… Il est drôle, amusant, charmeur, gentil… mignon… Répondit Hermione en se rendant compte de sa gaffe, alors que Ron devenait tout rouge.

-Et toi Ron, que penses-tu d'Hermione ? Reprit Ginny en sautillant d'excitation.

-Ben, euh… elle est intelligente, belle, parfaite…

Alors que Ginny était à la limite de danser sur sa chaise, Harry continuait l'interrogatoire, arrivant à la question la plus intéressante.

-De qui êtes vous amoureux ?

Deux prénoms simultanés fendirent l'air et Ginny fit un grand sourire en lançant des « je l'savais » à tout va.

Hermione et Ron, quant à eux, semblaient se rendre compte qu'ils venaient d'avouer leur amour et gênés, chacun décida alors de s'en aller travailler.

Hermione poussa la porte de l'appartement avec une certaine appréhension, qui se confirma lorsqu'elle vit Ron lire un magazine de quidditch sur le canapé. Sans un mot, elle se rendit dans sa chambre, la tête baissée.

Le jeune roux soupira en jetant son magazine sur la table basse. Il décida alors d'avoir une discussion avec son amie.

Hermione était allongée sur son lit lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. N'ayant aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne, elle ne répondit pas, sachant très bien qu'avec ou sans son accord, Ron rentrerait.

Et ses connaissances furent vérifiées lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître, une tasse de thé à la main, un jeune homme roux.

-'Mione, j'ai besoin de te parler…


	36. Sitting

-'Mione, j'ai besoin de te parler…

-…

-Je t'ai apporté une tasse de thé.

Ron tendit la tasse à Hermione, assise sur son lit, qui la prit et la posa sur sa table de nuit.

-Tu sais c'est pas parce que tu m'ignores que les choses vont s'arranger, reprit Ron.

-…

-Hermione dit quelque chose, j'aime pas quand tu ne parles pas…

-Excuse moi Ron, mais j'ai envie d'être seule.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-De quoi ?

-D'être… de ressentir… ça… Balbutia le roux

-Non, je t'en veux pas, j'aimerais juste… que tout soit comme avant.

-Qu'on fasse comme si on n'était qu'amis ?

-C'est ce qu'on est, Ron.

-Tu oublies ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? J'espère que tu ne tombes pas amoureuse de tous tes amis !

-Ron, tu dis n'importe quoi… Harry est mon ami et pourtant…

-Pourtant tu es amoureuse de moi mais tu préfères qu'on reste amis… Tu espères quoi au juste, que ça va passer comme une migraine après la lecture d'un livre de métamorphose lors d'un voyage en magicobus ou une indigestion de dragées à la crotte de nez ?

-Ce n'est pas…

-Tu vas chercher des formules dans tes foutus bouquins pour trouver une formule magique qui t'arracherais tes sentiments ?

-Ron…

-Tu as honte de moi ? Tu as honte d'être amoureuse de moi ? Amis, oui, c'est bien, on s'amuse bien, c'est cool, mais être amoureuse de moi ça non, je ne suis pas à la hauteur, c'est ça ?

-Ce n'est pas ça Ron… Le problème c'est que…

-Que je ne suis pas assez intelligent ? Musclé ? Cultivé ? Oui c'est ça en fait… Non mais vas y dis le, après avoir entendu « je suis amoureuse de toi mais je ne veux qu'être ton ami » je suis capable d'entendre toutes les conneries à la Hermione Granger ! Et puis tu sais ta fichue amitié, je te la laisse, garde-la et apprécie-la pour deux ! Moi je vais aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre et attendre qu'une fille gentille, tendre, affectueuse et surtout qui n'a pas honte d'être amoureuse d'un idiot vienne frapper à ma porte !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Ron claqua la porte, faisant sursauter Hermione, et s'exécuta. La jeune femme, suite à cela, resta assise sur son lit, sans bouger, le regard fixé sur la porte. Puis, comme si elle réalisait, elle attrapa son oreiller et s'enfouit le visage dedans, s'insultant de tous les noms.

L'horloge de la cuisine indiquait neuf heures quinze quand Ron se leva pour se faire un café. Les yeux gonflés par le manque de sommeil, il parcourut les quelques mètres qui séparaient sa chambre de la cuisine en fixant le sol. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il eut la surprise de se retrouver face à Hermione, une tasse à la main et la Gazette dans l'autre. Plongée dans sa lecture, elle ne remarqua la présence de Ron que lorsqu'il fit demi-tour. Elle se leva alors d'un bond, renversant la moitié de son café sur son chemisier et l'autre sur le journal, jura plus que de nécessaire et se précipita à la poursuite de son ami.

-Ron ! Attends ! Je suis…

Hermione grogna en voyant la porte de la chambre de Ron lui atterrir sur le nez et sauta de douleur.

-Ron ! Aïeuh… Allez Ron !

Puis, elle leva les mains en signe d'abandon et s'assit contre la porte de son colocataire. Lors de son « sitting », elle put voir passer une dizaine de fois Ginny devant elle, lui demander brièvement si elle allait bien, puis lors d'un deuxième passage, si elle avait besoin d'en parler, puis si elle comptait rester là toute la journée, et enfin, après n'avoir obtenu aucune réponse, la jeune femme rousse cessa de lui prêter attention.

Harry fit également quelques passages, plus discrets. Elle put ainsi le voir passer en pyjama pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, puis en caleçon lors du chemin contraire, puis avec une serviette autour de la taille, puis torse nu, puis totalement habillé lors d'un énième retour. Ensuite, elle eut un soupir en le voyant agripper Ginny pour s'enfermer avec elle dans la salle de bain, et se tapa la tête contre la porte de la chambre de Ron sur laquelle elle était appuyée en le voyant ressortir à nouveau en caleçon. Lorsque les deux amoureux l'enjambèrent en se lançant des regards complices, Hermione aurait voulu lever sa jambe droite pour leur faire un croche-patte mais à l'idée d'avoir un filleul malformé, elle se résigna, non sans imaginer la scène maintes et maintes fois dans sa tête.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que la jeune femme était devant la porte de Ron, successivement assise en tailleur, puis les jambes étalées, puis allongée, et enfin la tête contre la moquette et les pieds en l'air contre la porte. Ginny et Harry avaient quitté la maison pour aller travailler et le silence qui régnait incita Ron à quitter sa chambre. En découvrant les fesses d'Hermione avant son visage, le jeune homme eut un sursaut et la jeune femme se releva sans attendre, mais la porte lui retomba à nouveau sur le nez.

Lorsque midi arriva, Hermione s'était endormie et ne vit pas Ron sortir de sa chambre, aller se chercher un casse-croûte et un café et revenir s'enfermer, jetant au passage une bouteille d'eau sur le ventre de la jeune femme et n'omettant pas de claquer la porte. Réveillée en sursaut, Hermione paniqua puis se reprit, remettant ses cheveux en place et buvant une gorgée d'eau. La porte s'ouvrit alors à nouveau, laissant passer un oreiller qui lui atterri dans la figure, et se referma aussitôt aussi délicatement que la fois précédente.

Durant les heures suivantes, assise contre la porte de Ron, Hermione repensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue la veille. Elle serra alors l'oreiller du cadet des Weasley contre elle, puis y enfouit son nez, sentant son odeur d'after-shave. Des larmes menacèrent de passer outre ses paupières mais la jeune femme se forçait à ne pas leur en laisser la possibilité. Les mots de Ron revenaient tourner dans son esprit et elle se rappela alors la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcé à son encontre : « je vais aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre et attendre qu'une fille gentille, tendre, affectueuse et surtout qui n'a pas honte d'être amoureuse d'un idiot vienne frapper à ma porte ! ».

Elle se leva alors et donna deux coups à la porte. Comme elle l'avait prévu, aucune réponse ne lui parvint, mais elle commença tout de même à parler.

- Ron, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû … Enfin je … Tu as tord. J'ai pas vraiment raison non plus, loin de là mais… Enfin tu comprends… Non tu ne comprends sûrement pas parce que je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce que je dis moi-même. Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'ouvrir ?

- …

- Bon, je vois… Tant pis je vais continuer. Tu as tord parce que je n'ai jamais pensé que tu n'était pas assez bien pour moi. C'est juste qu'on est… si différents. Et si je devais choisir entre m'avoir moi ou t'avoir toi comme ami, je n'aurais pas d'hésitation, parce que je suis insupportable, coincée, énervante –quoique tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre à ce niveau là-, et je pourrais écrire une liste de trois parchemins sur mes défauts. Tu sais aujourd'hui, je vais remettre mon titre de Miss Je-sais-tout en jeu, parce que je ne sais plus rien du tout. J'ai cru que je savais mieux que toi ce qui était mieux pour moi mais, j'ai eu tord. Tu m'as fait comprendre hier que c'était pas le cas. Enfin tout ça pour dire que si tu voulais bien ouvrir la porte à une fille cruelle, idiote et nulle, pleine de café en plus de ça, mais qui n'a pas honte d'être… d'être amoureuse d'un homme merveilleux… Enfin, je sais même pas si tu m'entends et de toute façon…

Hermione laissa alors les larmes briser les barrières qu'elle s'était fixées et attendit quelques secondes devant la porte qui restait malgré tout close. Elle se retourna alors et commença à faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes redoubler. Elle laissa tomber l'oreiller de Ron au sol, et marcha en direction de sa chambre. Mais un bruit la poussa à stopper sa marche. Malgré cela, elle n'osa pas se retourner, de peur de faire face à quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas d'elle.

-D'accord…

Ron se tenait devant sa chambre, et regarda la jeune femme se tourner vers lui, le laissant découvrir un visage souillé par les larmes. Il s'approcha d'elle et essuya ses joues. Elle ferma alors les yeux et se laissa emprisonner par les bras protecteurs de son ami, se reposant sur lui, à bout de force. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se recula pour mieux lui faire face et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il colla alors son front contre celui de la jeune femme et murmura :

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

La réponse se fit d'un signe positif de la tête d'Hermione qui releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle posa alors une main sur la nuque du jeune homme et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Ainsi, les deux amis se laissèrent aller dans un baiser si tendre que personne n'aurait plus pu les qualifier comme tels.


	37. La méthode Granger Weasley

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot !

-C'est facile de porter la faute sur les autres hein ? De toute façon je me demande ce qui m'a plu chez toi !

-Plains-toi mais tu étais bien content de m'avoir pour faire ta lessive et tout le reste !

Harry et Ginny venaient de fermer la porte d'entrée et regardaient la scène avec des yeux médusés. Hermione et Ron se disputaient violemment et aucun des deux nouveaux arrivants ne saisissait le sens de la dispute.

Tout en retirant son écharpe, Ginny arborait un visage crispé alors que le regard d'Harry faisait des allers et retours entre ses deux amis et la jeune femme.

-J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir de sentiments pour toi, mais je crois que j'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir, et je quitte cette maison de fous ! Se mit à hurler Ron

-C'est ça, pars, on aura la paix ! Et prends tes chaussettes avec toi !

Le rouquin tourna le dos à son entourage et fonça dans le couloir alors qu'Hermione toisait les deux spectateurs de la scène. Puis, elle attendit que la porte de la chambre de Ron claque pour se rendre dans le couloir à son tour.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny, les lèvres pincées.

-On a dû faire une belle erreur…

-Non, non, c'est pas possible, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Notre plan aurait dû marcher ! C'est ta faute ça ! Lança Ginny avant de jeter son manteau sur le canapé et de s'y affaler.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? S'exclama Harry, étonné par la réaction de sa compagne.

-Quoi tu veux dire que c'est ma faute ? S'énerva la jeune Weasley

-Mais enfin Ginny, tu t'écoutes parler des fois ?

La jeune femme se leva alors, outrée, et s'approcha du brun.

-Tu insinues que je serais idiote hein ? C'est ça ?

-Mais non Ginny, je n'ai jamais dit ça et tu sais très bien que je ne le pense pas !

-Ce n'est vraiment pas l'impression que tu donnes ! S'énerva la jeune femme, fatiguée de sa journée.

-Epouse-moi ! Lança Harry sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il avançait.

-Pardon ? S'étouffa Ginny

-Epouse-moi ! Reprit alors le jeune homme, ne pouvant revenir en arrière.

La jeune femme croisa alors les bras et regarda Harry à la manière d'une mère devant un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise.

-Oh non, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça !

-Alors c'est un non ? Blêmit Harry

-Non… C'est un « repose moi la question quand tu n'auras rien à te faire pardonner » !

-Mais je n'ai rien à…

-Rhooo et c'est reparti ! Tu penses réellement que c'est de ma faute c'est ça ?

-Mais non mais… Tu te fiches de moi… Redit Harry, complètement perdu.

Mais face au regard persan de sa petite amie, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle ne plaisantait pas du tout. Harry soupira longuement et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme en s'excusant d'un fait dont il était intimement persuadé ne pas être le responsable.

Ginny esquissa alors un sourire victorieux avant d'aller prendre une douche. Harry resta quelques minutes immobile, pestant contre les hormones féminines.

Le soleil se levait lorsque Ginny entendit des cris provenant de la cuisine et réveilla Harry.

- Chéri, t'entends ?

- Mmmmmh…

- T'as entendu ?

- Entendu quoi ?

- Ben dans la cuisine ! Allez réveille toi Harry t'es lourd le matin!

- Sainte Mangouste qui se fout de la charité… Grommela le jeune homme

- Quoi ?! S'insurgea Ginny

- Hein ? J'ai rien dit moi !

Harry venait de s'asseoir précipitamment sur le rebord du lit, se rappelant soudainement que les hormones de Ginny étaient en pleine ébullition.

- Si je t'ai entendu ! Tu me trouves lourde ! Et tu me mens en plus !

- Non, tu sais bien que je ne t'ai jamais menti…

- Je suis certaine que tu mens ! Bien sûr que tu m'as déjà menti, tout le monde se ment ! Lança Ginny

- Alors tu m'as déjà menti ? Dit Harry avec un air intéressé.

- Ose me faire croire que ce n'est pas réciproque ! Je suis sûre que tu m'as au moins déjà caché la vérité !

- Exact, mais c'est pas mentir ça ! Laissa échapper Harry

- Quoi ?! Tu me dis quand et où, et tout de suite !

- Mais Gin'…

Harry reçut le regard le plus dissuasif qu'il connaissait de Ginny. Celui qui voulait dire « Ne t'avises pas de discuter ».

- Avant-hier… Enfin tu te souviens quand je dormais si bien et que tu m'as réveillé… Commença Harry

- Viens-en aux faits…

- Et ben je n'ai pas entendu la fin de la conversation parce que je me suis endormi ! Tu comprends j'étais très fatigué…

- Tu n'as qu'à dire que je te fatigue !

Harry soupira et se leva brusquement pour rejoindre la cuisine. La journée avait bien commencé.

Là, il y trouva Hermione en train de jeter une tasse sur le mur et Ron hurler. Surpris, il fit un pas en arrière et tenta de discuter avec eux.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Rien qui ne te regarde ! Ah si quoique… Merci pour votre idée du génie d'hier… Lança Hermione alors que Ginny entrait.

La jeune rousse soupira alors et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir.

- Je suis nulle… Tout est ma faute… Je suis chiante, enceinte, entremetteuse, idiote… Tout ce que j'ai fait de bien dans ma vie c'est sauver le monde avec vous…

- Oui c'est tellement dérisoire… Se moqua Ron sans s'en rendre compte

- Excusez-moi Ron… Hermione…

Harry regarda alors Ginny l'air outré de ne pas l'entendre s'excuser auprès de lui.

- Non, toi t'es un menteur je m'excuse pas ! Répondit-elle à son regard

- On peut revenir à nous là s'il vous plait ? Lança Hermione

-Oui pardon, j'ai fait une bêtise et j'en suis désolé, mais je vous en prie, ne vous disputez pas ! Reprit Ginny.

A cet instant là, Hermione s'approcha de Ron la main en l'air et lui tapa dans la main d'un air victorieux.

- On vous a bien eu hein ?

- Quoi ? C'était une blague ? S'insurgea Ginny

- Une vengeance plutôt ! Une leçon… Mais c'est vrai que c'était drôle !

- Moi tant que vous me rachetez ma tasse… Lança Harry

- Harry t'es vraiment un idiot ! S'exclama la jeune femme enceinte avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la chambre.

- Ah ben merci les gars, maintenant c'est moi qui vais me faire engueuler !

Une fois Harry partit dans la chambre, Ron se retourna vers Hermione.

- Hermione, promets-moi de ne jamais tomber enceinte…


	38. Epilogue

**Et voilà c'est ainsi que se termine ma fic, j'espère que vous avez aimé la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire! Je remercie tout le monde pour vos superbes reviews et j'espère que cette fin vous plaira! Je mets une option pour peut-être rajouter des chapitres bonus plus tard, mais rien de sûr, en tout cas c'est une idée qui me trotte dans la tête! **

**Je vous embrasse tous très fort et je vous dis peut-être à bientôt!**

**Marige.**

Le soleil brillait sur Londres. La chaleur étouffait les habitants de l'Europe entière et seuls certains privilégiés pouvaient l'éviter. En effet, après de longues recherches du laboratoire européen de la magie, dont le siège se trouvait dans la capitale britannique, le fameux sort freezhot pu voir le jour. Ce sort, prisé par les sorciers de tous âges, permettait à chacun de régler la température dans laquelle il voulait évoluer.

En cette belle matinée ensoleillée, une jeune femme était assise dans un grand bureau, au sein même du siège de ce laboratoire. Studieuse, elle triait des données et lançait des sorts à un mannequin de bois. Elle avait été embauchée après seulement trois semaines de stage, assez pour créer ce fameux sort que chacun utilisait à son gré depuis quelques semaines.

Alors qu'elle se préparait à lancer un sort destiné à faire pousser les cheveux, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années apparut devant le mannequin et se prit le sort à sa place.

-Roonn, lança la jeune femme en colère, je t'ai déjà dit de prévenir avant de transplaner dans mon bureau ! C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine !

-Herm… Commença le jeune roux essoufflé

-Ah ben t'es beau avec les cheveux longs tiens ! On dirait un hippie ! Je devrais te laisser comme ça pour le coup !

-Ginn'…

-Quoi Ginn' ? Reprit Hermione sèchement

-Mal… ce matin… hurlements… avec Harry… hôpital… Bafouilla Ron en reprenant son souffle

-Ron, je t'ai déjà dit, des noms, des verbes, des phrases ! Grogna Hermione

-Ginny a eu des contractions ce matin… Elle est à l'hôpital avec Harry ! Lança Ron dans un souffle

-Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt !

La jeune femme prit alors Ron par le bras, ne relevant pas l'expression indignée de son mari et transplana avec lui à Sainte-Mangouste.

Le couple retrouva alors leurs amis dans une chambre de l'hôpital où la patiente du jour avait déjà séjourné dans des circonstances moins glorieuses.

-Alors tu vas accoucher quand ? S'exclama Ron en entrant dans la chambre tel une furie

La pièce était petite, composée d'un lit d'adulte, d'un berceau et d'un fauteuil. C'est dans ce dernier qu'un jeune homme brun et pâle était assis.

Dans le lit se trouvait Ginny, fatiguée mais souriante.

-Ron, t'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? Soupira Hermione en lui assénant une tapette sur la tête.

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu sais ce qu'elle tient dans ses bras ? Tu crois que c'est une poupée ?

-Oh ! Mais, il est né ! Mon neveu est né ! Hermione, t'as vu ?! S'exclama Ron, tout excité

-Non, j'avais pas vu… Soupira à nouveau Hermione avant de s'approcher de Ginny et du bébé.

-C'est elle, Ron… Corrigea Ginny

-C'est elle qui ? Demanda son frère en s'approchant de sa nièce.

-C'est une petite fille !

-Une petite rousse aux yeux verts… Continua Hermione en prenant le bébé, tout en lançant un regard à Harry alors qu'elle insistait sur les deux derniers mots.

-Je crois qu'il ne t'entend pas Hermione… Rigola Ginny

-Comment ça ? S'interrogea Ron

-Il est comme ça depuis qu'il a assisté à l'accouchement… Enfin, pour le temps où il est resté conscient… Répondit le jeune maman, amusée.

Hermione redonna alors le bébé à sa mère et s'approcha de Harry et claqua ses mains devant le visage de son ami qui sursauta.

-Quoi ?!

-Reviens sur terre, papa… Chuchota alors Hermione

-Oh, je… désolé, ça m'a… enfin bref… Répondit Harry avant de se lever pour s'approcher de sa fille.

-Elle est magnifique… nan ? Et elle a les yeux verts ! Lança Harry avec fierté.

-Oui, elle ressemble à son oncle ! S'exclama alors Ron.

-C'est incroyable les hommes… Pouffa Hermione en s'approchant de Ginny

-Je crois que le mien ne me touchera plus jamais… Soupira alors la jeune maman

-T'inquiète pas, c'est tous les mêmes, dès qu'il est question de câlins magiques, ils reviennent en courant, rigola Hermione, n'est-ce pas chéri ?

-Hein ? Lança Ron avant de se faire régurgiter dessus par sa nièce.

Un fou rire suivi la scène et la nouvelle née arriva illico presto dans les bras de sa maman.

-Hé Monsieur le tonton, t'as pas intérêt à faire ça avec nos enfants ! S'indigna Hermione

-Quels enfants ?

-Ceux que nous allons avoir !

-Mais je veux pas que tu deviennes comme Ginny pendant neuf mois !

-Comment ça ? Réagit sa sœur

-Ben c'est vrai t'étais pire que chiante ! Et avec le caractère d'Hermione au naturel…

-Et ben tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon sale caractère hein ? S'énerva la jeune femme en sortant de la chambre.

Une fois sortie, Hermione laissa couler quelques larmes avant de les essuyer à la vue de Ron qui s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Hermione, excuse-moi mon cœur, je ne voulais pas dire que je n'aimais pas ton caractère…

-Juste que tu ne veux pas d'enfant avec ta femme parce qu'elle a un sale caractère ! S'énerva à nouveau Hermione

-Mais non, c'est juste que… bien sûr que je veux des enfants… Mais tu me supportes déjà pas aujourd'hui, alors si t'es enceinte et sous pression, j'ai peur que tu ne m'aimes plus…

A l'entente de ces paroles, le cœur d'Hermione bondit et elle osa enfin regarder son mari en face.

-Bien sûr que je te supporte Ron, et même bien plus encore ! T'es celui avec qui je veux finir mes jours, alors oui je te supporte, et je te supporterais toujours ! Je t'aime ! Répondit Hermione, touchée.

-Mais depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression que je t'énerve tout le temps.

-Non, tu ne m'énerves pas… Enfin si, quand tu dis des bêtises plus grosses que moi dans huit mois.

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina alors et, sachant très bien que Ron n'aurait pas la réaction escomptée, elle rajouta :

-Je suis enceinte, Ron… On va avoir un bébé.

-On va avoir un bébé ? S'exclama alors le jeune roux.

-Oui, on va avoir un bébé !

Ron se releva alors et prit Hermione dans ses bras avant de la faire tourner.

-Hé, vas doucement, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver aux urgences ! Rigola Hermione alors que Ron lançait des « on va avoir un bébé » à tout va.

Après de longues embrassades, les futurs parents retournèrent dans la chambre de Ginny main dans la main et assistèrent à une scène émouvante.

En effet, la jeune maman tenait dans ses bras sa petite fille et Harry était allongé à ses côtés, tout deux passionnés par l'enfant.

-Laura, c'est joli Laura, nan ? Demanda Ginny

-J'aurais plutôt pensé à Liz moi… Répondit Harry

-Oui c'est joli aussi… Et pourquoi ne pas mélanger les deux ? Lisa c'est joli nan ? Proposa la jeune femme.

-Lisa Potter… Oui j'aime bien !

-Alors tout est bon… Bienvenue à toi Mademoiselle Lisa Potter…

-Et évite de briser tous les cœurs, rigola Harry sous le regard surpris de Ginny, désolé c'était pour la rime…

Les jeunes parents partirent alors dans un fou rire puis Harry déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres de Ginny en murmurant un « Est-ce que tu accepterais d'épouser un mauvais poète ? » à son oreille. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps et sentant qu'ils étaient de trop, l'autre couple qui avait assisté à la scène quitta la pièce avant de se faire voir et se promirent d'envoyer un hibou pour rassurer leurs amis sur leur dispute.

Mais avant cela, ils avaient d'autres projets en tête, bien plus amusants…

FIN.


	39. Bonus: Un enfant peut en cacher un autre

_**Récapitulatif du dernier chapitre**__ : Harry a demandé Ginny en mariage suite à la naissance de leur petite Lisa, Ron et Hermione apprennent qu'ils vont être parents et Ron craint pour le caractère de sa femme durant ces neuf mois._

Alors que Ginny s'avançait vers l'autel, Harry ne la lâchait pas de ses yeux pétillants de bonheur et d'amour pour la jeune femme. Ron profita de ce moment pour lancer à Harry à quel point il avait de la chance et surtout à quel point il avait intérêt à prendre conscience de cette chance et à quel point il lui ferait regretter le contraire. Souriant à la remarque qu'il savait inutile et risible, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la femme de son futur beau-frère qui lançait des flèches invisibles à Ron avec ses yeux.

Effectivement, elle était dans sa période « regarde dans quel état tu m'as mise », et son regard semblait dire « occupe toi plutôt de ta femme-baleine et laisse Harry tranquille ! ». Enceinte de bientôt huit mois et demi, Hermione commençait à saturer de sa condition et Ron avait plaisir à dire à tous ceux qu'il rencontrait qu'il aurait préféré être lui-même enceint plutôt qu'avoir à supporter « ça ».

Baissant les yeux face aux critiques imprononcées d'Hermione, Ron supplia Merlin de faire sortir ce petit démon du corps de sa femme… Merlin n'étant pas présent ce jour-ci, c'est aux oreilles de Harry que les supplications arrivèrent. Il se retourna alors vers son témoin et lui promit de faire tout ce qu'il pourrait, c'est-à-dire rien pour l'instant, parce qu'il était « juste un peu occupé ».

-Mais je ne vais pas survivre à « ça » ! Et si il décidait de rester indéfiniment dans Hermione, hein ? Si il s'y sentait bien ? C'est vrai, il est tranquille là-dedans, sa mère ne peut pas encore lui crier dessus ! Du coup c'est moi qui trinque !

-Il va sortir, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne veux pas qu'on en reparle quand ta sœur s'appellera Potter ?

Ron se retourna alors vers la dite future Potter qui avait eu le temps de se retrouver devant l'autel pendant la conversation. D'un regard significatif, elle fit comprendre à Ron de se taire.

Le mage prononça alors les serments, et après que le témoin ait couru récupérer l'alliance dans la poche de sa veste, restée dans la salle réservée à la préparation du marié au sein du château de Poudlard dans lequel se déroulait la cérémonie.

Cette dernière continua d'ailleurs dans la joie et la bonne humeur, puisqu'un vin d'honneur avait été organisé dans les jardins du château. Harry et Ginny entamèrent la danse d'honneur tandis qu'Hermione se retrouvait assignée à sa table à cause de ce qu'elle appelait « sa condition de mammouth ». Ron tentait tant bien que mal de lui échapper mais la jeune femme savait user de toutes les stratégies possibles et inimaginables pour faire payer l'endurance des petits bonshommes de son mari huit mois et demi plus tôt.

-Ron, si tu oses bouger ne serait-ce qu'une fesse de cette chaise, qui d'ailleurs ne risque pas de s'écrouler sous ton poids contrairement à d'autres, je te jure que tu peux dire au revoir à tes chaussettes porte-bonheur rouges à rayures !

-Mais 'mione…

-Et si tu continues à discuter, j'invite Aragog à dîner, tu sais, l'araignée de Hagrid…

Un frisson d'effroi traversa le corps de Ron avant qu'il ne réplique.

-Aragog à dîner, pffff, comme si tu pouvais !

-Je suis capable de supporter 15 kg de plus, des vergetures à prévoir, des chevilles de un mètre de diamètre, et toi… Tu crois vraiment que tu devrais continuer à discuter ? Ah et un bonhomme Michelin qui prend ma vessie pour un ballon de foot quinze fois par jour ! D'ailleurs je crois que tu vas pouvoir m'aider sur ce coup là…

-Encore !

Alors que Ron aidait son futur enfant à marquer un but, Hermione sentit une contraction. Paniqué, le futur papa l'abandonna à son trône pour aller chercher Harry.

-Ron je t'interdis de me laisser ici ! Ron, je te signale que si ton enfant tombe dans la cuvette des toilettes, ce sera ta faute ! Roooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnn !! cria-t-elle avant de rajouter pour elle-même, est-ce que je viens bien de dire ce que je viens de dire ?

Une fois la contraction passée, Hermione pris son courage à deux mains pour se lever des toilettes, mais réalisa aussitôt qu'elle ferait mieux de garder son énergie pour faire sortir son bébé plutôt que pour se lever de son trône.

Elle réalisa par ailleurs qu'elle avait eu une bonne réaction lorsqu'elle perdit les eaux quelques secondes plus tard, tandis qu'elle entendit ses deux meilleurs amis et son mari revenir.

-Ron, espèce de troll des cavernes, avant de rameuter tout le monde, fais en sorte que ta femme n'ait pas la culotte en bas des pieds ! Grogna Hermione en agrippant son mari par le poignet pour refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Oh désolé ma chérie, j'avais oublié ce détail… J'ai paniqué… s'excusa Ron en s'affairant.

Voyant son mari dans un état de détresse et complètement perdu, elle le rattrapa alors qu'il allait à nouveau ouvrir la porte.

-Viens mon cœur, souffla-t-elle doucement en l'amenant à s'accroupir près d'elle. Tout va bien se passer, on va enfin pouvoir respirer quand tout sera terminer, ok ? Moi je vais pouvoir me rhabiller seule et toi tu vas retrouver ta femme filiforme d'antan… en tout cas y'a intérêt pour toi que ce soit le cas… Bref, on va avoir un magnifique bébé, d'accord ?

-Oui, t'as raison… Ron respira un bon coup et lança avant de rouvrir la porte, je t'aime ma 'mione.

La jeune femme sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

-Je t'aime aussi… Bon maintenant on se bouge parce que je compte pas accoucher dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde. Tiens ben quand on parle du loup.

-Qui ose me réveiller pendant les vacances d'été ?? Ooohh mais c'est la femme chat ! Je m'en souviens, ohh Harry Potter, tu es revenue me voir ? Je t'ai manqué ? Oh mais je vois que quelqu'un a de la chance, ajouta le fantôme en constatant la tenue de mariée de Ginny. Ahhh et moi je reste seule ici pendant que… hééé vous allez où, vous m'abandonnez ?

-Désolé on a plus urgent ici mimi, bonne soirée... Lança Harry en aidant Ron à porter Hermione.

-Je suis invisible de toute façon personne ne m'aime, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, hurla alors mimi avant de foncer dans une des cuvettes de toilette pour disparaître.

-Je l'avais presque oubliée celle-là… Soupira Hermione en repensant à sa transformation loupée de ses années collèges.

Une fois sortis de Poudlard, après s'être excusés auprès de leurs invités, et avoir confié leur fille à Fleur Weasley, les jeunes mariés transplanèrent à leur tour pour Ste Mangouste, accompagnés par Mme Weasley et les jumeaux, suivant de près leurs amis.

Le bruit des hurlements d'Hermione les conduirent tout droit vers leurs amis.

-Rooonn, c'est ta faute alors non tu ne vas pas aux toilettes maintenant, ni me chercher des fleurs, tu ne te cacheras pas aujourd'hui !!

-Mais…

-Ecoute Ron, annonça la jeune femme en lui serrant la main, essayant ainsi de faire passer sa énième contraction, encore plus douloureuse que les autres, je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais un être humain va sortir par une voie qui n'a toujours été qu'à sens unique, et tu y es pour beaucoup, alors même si je suis un bourreau, que je hurle et que je suis moche, rouge et pleine de sueur, tu restes là, tu me laisses te bousiller la main et tu me dis que tu m'aimes, ok ? Ron je te parle ! Ok ?

-Je… Je t'aime… bafouilla Ron tandis que les médicomages s'affairaient autour d'eux.

A quelques mètres de là, les Weasley et les Potter regardaient la scène en se moquant ouvertement de la tête de leur frère et ami.

-Il fait la même tête que quand il a essayé son sort de crache limaces sur Malefoy… Se moqua Harry.

-J'ai toujours regretté d'avoir loupé cette scène… Soupira George.

-Ne vous moquez pas, Harry tu n'en menais pas beaucoup plus large il y a quelques mois, quant à vous les garçons, ce sera bientôt votre tour, je serais vous, je ferais attention à ce que je dis… Lança Mme Weasley avant de se retourner vers Ginny, en revanche, nous, nous avons le droit de nous moquer, je crois qu'on l'a mérité après ce qu'on a vécu, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

-Je trouve qu'il a un air de mimi geignarde… Pas toi 'man ?

-On dirait son père, rigola la matriarche, je suis sûre que si Hermione ne souffrait pas autant –parce qu'elle souffre énormément, souvenez vous en les garçons, elle est très courageuse – elle en rigolerait avec nous…

-C'est elle qui se moquerait le plus d'ailleurs ! Affirma Ginny

-Aucun doute ! Rigola Harry

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Hermione et Ron n'étaient toujours pas réapparus, les jeunes mariés se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle d'attente, le reste de la famille étant retournés au mariage s'occuper des invités en attendant qu'on les prévienne de l'arrivée du bébé.

-Harry, mon cœur, tu sais quoi ? Commença Ginny en se serrant contre son époux.

-Non, mais je ne vais pas tarder à la savoir…

-Tu ne pourras plus m'échapper maintenant que tu as cet anneau au doigt ! Rigola Ginny

-Humm… Tu ferais presque peur… Mais pour l'instant je vis au jour le jour, quoique je t'avoue que je pense beaucoup à la nuit de noces en ce moment…

-Si tu crois que t'es le seul… Surtout qu'elle va être courte si Hermione n'accélèrent pas le rythme !

Pendant ce temps un peu plus loin dans le même hôpital, un bébé poussait ses premiers cris.

-Oh merlin, c'est fini, Ron je te hais de m'avoir fait ça ! Je ne recommencerais plus jamais, jamais tu m'entends ! Je sais pas comment Molly a fait, et je ne veux même pas le savoir !

-Ben je crois qu'elle n'a pas tellement eu le choix…

-Félicitations aux jeunes parents, lança le médicomage en souriant, le premier est une fille !

-Le premier et le dernier ! Rigola Hermione en prenant la petite dans ses bras. Elle est magnifique…

-Comme sa mère, continua Ron.

-Je crains que ce ne soit pas votre dernier… annonça alors le médicomage en se pinçant les lèvres.

-Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Hermione avant de sentir une nouvelle contraction.

-Il va falloir récupérer un peu de vos forces pour sortir le deuxième Mme Weasley.

-Ronald Weasley, plus jamais, oh non plus jamais je t'autorise à me toucher ! Et plus jamais tu ne diras de mal de ta mère, cette femme est une sainte ! Gémit Hermione avant de hurler et d'agripper la main de son mari, déjà bien rouge.

-Je t'aime… dit alors Ron par automatisme, comme il l'avait fait quinze fois au cours de ces dernières heures.

Une trentaine de minutes et un petit garçon plus tard, Hermione tenait ses deux nouveaux-nés dans les bras et les présentait à sa famille.

-Je vous présente, Miss Weasley et Mister Weasley.

-Ne me dis pas que t'as perdu un pari contre Ron et qu'il a choisi les noms lui-même… Craignit Ginny.

-Mais non, on vous attendait pour choisir les noms ! On hésite en fait… rigola Hermione

-En plus je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir… Soupira Ron avant de recevoir trois regards tueurs de la part de sa mère, de sa sœur, et encore plus de sa femme.

-Nous hésitions entre Lucas et Joseph pour le p'tit gars… A savoir que j'ai choisi Lucas et Ron Joseph…

-Ca tu devais pas le dire ! Grogna Ron

-De toute façon on l'aurait deviné !

-Et pour la fille ?

-Léa ou…

-Cunéguonde c'est ça ? Se moqua Fred

-Très drôle, répliqua Ron avant de reprendre, non, Catherine.

-Bon j'avoue, c'est moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais…

-Moi je vote pour Lucas, au moins pour commencer ! Lança Harry suivi par l'agrément de tous dans la pièce.

-Et ensuite, moi je vote pour Catherine… Sourit Hermione en se tournant vers son mari. Tu as mérité de choisir le nom de ta fille mon amour, tu as été très bon aujourd'hui, et tu as supporté tant de choses pendant au moins les six derniers mois de ma grossesse.

Et ainsi, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'accouchement, Ron s'approcha de sa femme pour l'embrasser amoureusement, et lui dire qu'il l'aimait d'une façon qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la réalité de ses sentiments.

Laissant le couple se retrouver et apprendre à connaître leurs enfants, les visiteurs quittèrent l'hôpital vers une heure du matin.

D'ailleurs, deux d'entre eux se firent une joie de pouvoir profiter –enfin- de leur nuit.

_Je profite de cet instant pour vous rassurer, Hermione ne tint pas sa promesse et laissa Ron risquer de lui faire d'autres enfants, et y arriver. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire que je vous conterais peut-être un jour._

_Marige_


End file.
